<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Statement Begins by all_aboard, michael__distortion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517637">Statement Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_aboard/pseuds/all_aboard'>all_aboard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion'>michael__distortion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Skinning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Vampires, but like really slowly, jonmartin eventually but it takes a long fucking time, references to MAG 1, very vaguely canon complient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_aboard/pseuds/all_aboard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around our Magnus Archives characters, set in the universe. Begins post-season 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Stoker/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will held their suitcase close as they walked out of the airport, eyes squinted against the sun. It'd been a long flight, and they were honestly not very sure who was going to be picking them up, so they just searched the normal crowd of people to see if they could find at least someone they could recognise. They were about to just give up and try to find a payphone to call Elias and tell him he'd forgotten to let the Americans know they'd be coming.</p><p>Judas had, just barely, gotten the news that they were arriving. And even more so barely made it to the airport on time to pick them up. He figured that they would like a ride back out to the facility. In fact, he had just arrived when he noticed the avatar just wandering aimlessly around the airport. Briefly he considered just leaving them there, but decided against it and approached them, putting a hand against their shoulder to get their attention. They stiffened, and turned around, narrowing their eyes as they saw who it was. The two of them hadn't left on the best of terms, so they weren't too pleased to see him, and just gently removed his hand from their shoulder.<br/>
"Jude." They regarded him, "I see Elias hasn't managed to get rid of you yet."<br/>
"Judas now, actually." He corrected, taking his hand back and sticking it into the pocket of his jacket as he raised an eyebrow at them. "Unfortunately, he hasn't. Bad news for you, I suppose. Why are you here?"<br/>
"He sent me to check on things around here." They looked him up and down rather pointedly, and then just began walking in the vague direction of the car park. They didn't wait for him to catch up. "Something about unauthorised staff." Judas seemed a little displeased about being left behind, but had no trouble catching back up with his long strides, following them at their side. <br/>
"I have no idea what you mean. You know Gabriel would never." He replied, sarcasm lacing his tone even as he curled his lip in a sneer. "You're wasting your time." They just looked back at him, raising their eyebrows and walking a little quicker out of spite. "That's not what I've been told." Will just hummed, "I wouldn't be rude to me, Judas. You do know Elias can hear you, right?" </p><p>"I do know, and I don't particularly care. What's he gonna do, fill my head with his erotic fantasies?" He narrowed his eye. "You cannot threaten me, distortion." Will poorly stifled a laugh at his first comment, before just shrugging. "I can try." They just said, looking around the car park. "Did you drive here?"<br/>
"No, I flew here on the back of a dragon." He said, faking a grin towards them before walking off ahead, jingling his keys in his coat pocket.<br/>
"Does it kill to be polite?" They asked him, running to catch up and doing their very best to act like hitting him in the back of the knee with their suitcase as they slowed down was an accident.<br/>
"Apparently so." He smirked a little, stumbling only a bit when his leg was hit but recovering smoothly. "I dare say you could ask yourself the same thing." </p><p>"Oh, come on, I haven't seen you in ages." They grinned back at him, narrowing their eyes playfully. "Surely you can allow me just a little hubris."<br/>
“Maybe." He said, turning and unlocking his car with the button on his keychain. "Get in."<br/>
"How kind of you." Will hummed, walking around to the other side of the car and getting in. They raised their eyebrows at the eye ornament dangling from the rear view mirror. "I see you're being kept company."<br/>
"It's most unpleasant." He said, getting into the driver's side and sitting back against his seat, putting the keys in the ignition. Before he pulled out of his parking space, he looked directly at the eye freshener and made a particularly disgusted face towards it, sticking his tongue out and faking a gagging noise.</p><p>Will raised their eyebrows, looking up towards the eye and giving Elias a little thumbs up, almost to tell him they were safe. They could feel his acknowledgement in the back of their mind, as well as just a slight hint of disgust from Judas's actions.<br/>
"I think he'd rather you didn't do that."<br/>
"What, does it disturb him?" He asked with mock concern, batting his eyelashes. "I'll make sure to do it more often." He snorted, looking ahead and out of the windshield, beginning the drive back through the city and to the institute in silence. They glanced at him, before just shrugging and turning to look out the window, resting their head on their hand.<br/>
"I don't think so. I mean, he's seen enough of you that I expect nothing surprises him at this point." They just said, not turning to look at him.<br/>
"That's fair. But it's also been, what, a few decades? I'm sure I can find some tricks up my sleeve." He said, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers in a rhythm, to keep himself focused.</p><p>"It has, yes." Will nodded, keeping themselves occupied by just making shapes on the window with their finger. "He doesn't think about you as much as he did."<br/>
"Thank Jesus." He breathed a sigh. "Got a little bored of him constantly trying to fuck me." He mumbled. They, once again, poorly stifled a laugh, pressing their hand against the base of their neck. <br/>
"He did?" They turned to look at him, raising their eyebrows. "I thought he was joking." Judas grinned a little, shaking his head. <br/>
"No, no it's true. Unfortunately. You do get bored of having the same sex partner after a few hundred years."<br/>
"That's so funny." They chuckled, narrowing their eyes, before turning back to look out of the window. Elias was complaining again, but they did their best to pay him no mind. "At least you got away from all of that." <br/>
"Not really. Didn't stop him from paying little visits whenever he wanted." He shook his head, glancing over briefly and raising an eyebrow. "I'm curious. How are things back in Britain?" Will went a little quiet, and just shrugged, once again drawing little fractal patterns on the window of his car. "They're British."</p><p>"Very helpful. I suppose that would explain a lot." He pursed his lips and thought for a few moments, before deciding not to push the conversation and going silent. They kept quiet for a little, before glancing back up to the eye ornament hanging from the mirror. "Can I take that down for a second?" Judas glanced over and gave a light nod, taking one hand off the steering wheel to scratch at his stubbled face. <br/>
"Go ahead." <br/>
"Thank you." They nodded, and first just took their sweater off, and carefully removed the eye from its place. Once it was wrapped in their sweater, they held it against their chest. "I'm not supposed to tell you about the worms."<br/>
"The worms?" His eyebrows raised, looking over. "Jesus, what the hell happened?" <br/>
"It's a pretty long story." Will looked over at him, beginning to nervously fiddle with the label of their sweater. "But this kind of hive thing broke into the institute last month. It wasn't pretty."<br/>
"I can imagine." He curled his lip, shaking his head, before continuing. "You need better security."<br/>
"It wasn't that easy." They mumbled, narrowing their eyes. "There are tunnels under that institute. Elias couldn't see them down there, so we didn't know until Jon found them."<br/>
"...I see," he nods, furrowing his brows. "That's disturbing. Have you sealed off the entrances, then? Or are you leaving them be?"</p><p>"It's dead." They answered simply, "CO2 kills it, and the fire suppression system was recently updated to use it, so once we got that going it was pretty much over." Will paused for a second, glancing at him. "Elias didn't wait for everyone to get out before he used it though, so he ended up pretty much gassing Tim, Jon and I." He listened, eye narrowing slightly and his hands tightening their grip on the wheel a bit. <br/>
"Of course he would do that." He scoffed. "I trust you all made it out fine, though. I mean, you must have. You're still here." Will just raised their eyebrows. <br/>
"It made it kinda hard to breathe." They pointed out, before just holding their sweater closer to them. "But it did kill the worms that were trying to burrow into us so that's epic."<br/>
"Still, might have damaged someone's brain." He said, mostly as a joke, before relaxing again and glancing up at the rearview before looking at Will. "I'd say that's epic indeed."<br/>
"It is." They nodded, smiling. "Left some weird scars though. Tim pulls them off better than Jon."</p><p>They glanced back at him, a smile still on their face, and Judas snorted. <br/>
"I can imagine, yeah. Jon's never been a looker." Will laughed as well, visibly relaxing, and loosening their desperate grip on their sweater just some. <br/>
"Leave the guy alone," They joked, narrowing their eyes. "It's hard having Elias be that interested in your every move." Judas gave them a look at the last statement and just raised a brow, grinning. <br/>
"I would know, yeah. At least Jon's got somebody to keep him away from Elias." </p><p>They gave him a rather pointed look, the effect of it ruined by the fact they were still smiling. "You're allowed to thank me for keeping him away from you." <br/>
"I had no clue, honest." He raised a hand defensively with a chuckle. "I figured he'd get bored soon but didn't quite realize how long it would take." Nodding, they finally unwrapped the eye from their sweater. "It's hard having someone so annoying watching your every move." They said rather loudly to it, feeling Elias just groan in response. They knew he was reprimanding them quietly, but didn't comment on it, instead just glancing back at Judas. <br/>
"How long did it take, then?" <br/>
"Just about until you stole the show, and then some after that." He said. By now, they were out of the city and heading down the highway. This would be the longest part of the drive. "It was quite annoying. He's like a needy puppy, but less cute."<br/>
"God, he was worse when he was still going as Jonah." They nodded, gently putting the eye back on the rear view mirror. "You got most of that, I imagine?"<br/>
"Unfortunately. Sometimes I can still feel the sting and bruises." He shook his head and glanced at the eye, squinting slightly. Will scrunched their nose up in disgust at that thought, absentmindedly touching the eye, neatly tattooed onto the base of their throat. <br/>
"Gross."<br/>
"Yeah." He nodded, looking ahead again and going silent, apart from the thumping of his fingers against the wheel. They hummed softly, going back to looking out of the window. It wouldn't be much longer until they were there, hopefully.</p><p>Judas was silent again for most of the trip, but glanced over at Will when the facility was finally beginning to come into view. <br/>
"Why are you here, again?" He asked, and they looked over as well. <br/>
"Elias wanted me to check you haven't got anyone unauthorised in the building." They answered simply, narrowing their eyes at the institute. They'd never been here before, and honestly it looked just about as american as they had imagined it.<br/>
"I see." He pressed his lips into a thin line, slowing down as they approached the security gate and Judas had to be authorized to come inside. They watched quietly, raising their eyebrows at all of the security measures, and glancing up at the eye, still dangling from the rear view mirror. <br/>
"It's nothing you've done wrong."<br/>
"Is that so?" He looked over again, driving through the gate and to the garage to park. "Good to know I won't be receiving a letter from Elias chewing me out, then." They chuckled, keeping their gaze out of the window. <br/>
"I imagine you don’t get many of them?" They asked, and Judas gave them a look, and shook his head. <br/>
"Gabriel never listens to him, so I'm the one who has to relay it." He said with a tinge of irritation.<br/>
"Elias has said he has problems with him." They hummed, furrowing their eyebrows. "I've never met him." <br/>
"You'll meet him soon, then." He shrugged, taking the keys from the ignition. Will nodded, undoing their seatbelt and stepping out of the car. "Hopefully he's not as unreasonable as Elias says he is." They just mumbled, stretching.<br/>
"You'd be giving yourself false hope," he said, leading them inside and to the elevator, and calling it down.<br/>
"I'm good at that." They huffed, following him and waiting beside him, looking around. "It's awfully modern."</p><p>"It used to be an old government holding facility for the united states." He hummed, looking at them for a moment and stepping inside once the doors opened. <br/>
"Used to?" They echoed, stepping around and looking out. They were in a what they assumed to be the reception of the place, but there was nobody at the desk. "Is there normally someone here?"</p><p>He furrowed his brows, glancing around. "Normally, yes-" he paused, hearing footsteps rapidly approaching from one of the halls. Hochet turned the corner and ran over. "Judas! Thank god, we've got a situation."<br/>
"A situation?" He raised a brow. "I was barely gone an hour, what could've happened?"<br/>
"Charis did. To Gabriel." He said, quickly. Will watched curiously as Hochet talked, furrowing their eyebrows. <br/>
"That doesn't sound good." They commented, glancing over at where he had come from, and Judas suppressed his smile. <br/>
"Show me." He said, tying his tie and following Hochet down the hall, motioning for Will to follow. They obliged, resisting the temptation to run ahead and see what on earth was going on. They could hear something going on as the three of them got closer, but weren't particularly sure what it was.<br/>
"What exactly happened?" He asked, and Hochet shrugged.  "He said something she didn't like, you know how it goes. But this time you weren't here to keep her on a leash." Will glanced to him, and raised their eyebrows at the last statement, obviously confused. <br/>
"Is Charis some kind of animal?" They asked, not meaning to come across as rude. Judas snorted, laughing a little. "She may as well be. No, she's a vampire that has a particularly bad problem with authority." He said, looking into Gabriel's office with raised eyebrows. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark was somewhere off to the side, nursing a small wound on his arm, and Noah and Cody were currently trying to pry Charis off of Gabriel's limp, pale body, teeth still very much stuck in his throat. The scene was rather gruesome. Cody and Noah had obviously been trying for quite some time, without much result, and when Cody realised they had company, he bared his teeth at Judas, making another attempt to pull her loose.</p><p>"Took you fucking long enough." He snapped, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"I was on very short notice, in case you didn't notice." He growled, making his way over and grabbing Charis by the hair on the back of her head and pulling harshly. "Come on, fun's over. You're just kicking a dead horse, now." Cody let go of her as she detached her teeth from what used to be Gabriel, moving back to give her some space and glaring in the direction of the doorway, at Will, who just looked back, eyebrows raised in concern. They hadn't moved from the spot, and looked rather shellshocked. Judas sighed, Charis closing her mouth and working her jaw like it was sore from her exertion. She hadn't even drained the man of anything, she just let him bleed out.</p><p> </p><p>"He deserved it." She glanced at Judas, narrowing her eyes and projecting her thoughts towards him, though they reached everyone in the room. Cody just looked disgusted at that, wiping his bloody hands on his even bloodier trousers, and standing up.</p><p>"Are you done with making a mess?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows and pretty much already leaving the room. Will finally snapped out of it as he pushed past them, stumbling forward and looking around everyone in the room in surprise.  </p><p>"Is anyone else hurt?" They asked, seeming just a little disorientated. Charis rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf back up over her mouth, deciding to deal with the blood later. Noah shook his head when Judas looked at him questioningly.</p><p>"Mark did get a pretty nasty scratch, though." He said. They nodded, looking nervously at Charis as they set their suitcase down at the door and walked inside, doing their best to not step in Gabriel's blood. Mark was still over to the side, and they looked at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"This isn't how I imagined I'd meet anyone here." They made an attempt at a joke, patting their pockets down to see if they had some kind of tissues he could clean himself up with. Mark gave a snort, turning his body away so the wound wasn't visible. "Welcome to America, land of senseless violence." He said. "I can deal with it on my own, i'll be fine." he said.</p><p>Judas sighed. "I suppose we'd better clean him up. Then we have to deal with Elias's bitching."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to be here." They smiled half-heartedly, before holding out the packet of tissues they had found in their pockets for him. "If you're sure. It looks pretty nasty." He glanced at them and raised a brow, reaching over to take the tissues and press them against the scratches. "They're just bleeding. It's not that bad." He said. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm from the british institute." Will told him, raising their eyebrows at the state of his arm. "I work as Elias's assistant." They pronounced the last word a little strangely, as if it wasn't something they liked to admit.</p><p>"Another bootlicker?" He said, mostly joking. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about the mess."</p><p>"It's alright." They waved their hand dismissively, smiling warmly at him. They glanced back at Judas, who was cleaning up the disaster Charis had left behind. "Elias Knows already." Will told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, I mean more about letting the head die and dealing with picking someone new." Judas said, lifting Gabriel's body over his shoulder and looking to Noah. "Get the incinerator going." They nodded, and watched as the two of them left the office, before sliding awkwardly down the wall to sit next to Mark, folding their legs up underneath their body in a rather strange fashion. Mark watched with a bit of curiosity, tilting his head to the side slightly.</p><p>"Are your bones, just Like That?" He asked, Judas leaving the room with Noah. "I'd better go clean up the mess. Judas! Before you burn the body, can you take his jacket off? I called dibs on it." he called out down the hall, getting a little acknowledgement from the man before turning back to Will.</p><p>"Yeah." They nodded, looking him over, before smiling and adjusting their position slightly. "Yours aren't?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so." He said, flexing one of his hands with a small grin and shaking his head. "I'm guessing you're an avatar of some kind?"</p><p>"A what?" They asked, raising their eyebrows, doing their best to feign a clueless smile. "I don't really know what you're talking about." Mark furrowed his eyebrows, staring at them for a few moments before shrugging.</p><p>"Nevermind, then." Will nodded, looking to the large pool of blood in the centre of the room, that was quickly soaking into the carpet. "Shall we start working on that?" They asked him, moving to get up.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah," he straightened up, taking his hand off of the napkins and leaving them on top of the scratches. "I have to run and get my cleaning stuff."</p><p>"I'll come." They smiled, getting up as well. They watched him curiously, now that Elias wasn't paying as much attention to them, and began to walk to the door. Mark began to lead the way out of the office quickly, leading them through the maze of hallways to the nearby janitor's closet, grabbing a variety of cleaners and stuffing them in his arms.</p><p>"I can take some of them, if it'll help?" They asked, reaching out their hand to take some from him, as he was carrying quite a few.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine," he said with a smile, waving them off and heading back towards the office. "You can grab the brushes, though." Will nodded, watching him go, before taking some brushes out of the cupboard, one for each of them to use, and walking back hurriedly. Mark used his body to push the door leading into Gabriel's office again, walking ahead and dropping the bottles onto the ground beside the puddle of blood. They made their way back inside, gently handing one of the brushes to him, and offering him a smile.</p><p>"This hopefully shouldn't be too hard." They said, crouching down to inspect the bloodstain. It was obvious Charis had done some serious damage to both Gabriel's throat and the floor.</p><p>"Yeah! It hasn't dried, so that's most of the work done already." he said, getting onto his knees and grabbing one of the bottles of the stronger cleaner, spraying the puddle with it and watching as it foamed up. They waited as well, watching curiously, before beginning to carefully scrub at the corner of the puddle, watching as the foam turned pink, and then grew redder with blood. Mark started scrubbing as well, furrowing his brows as he worked.</p><p>"This is more blood than i've seen in a long time." he paused, then shook his head. "This is the most blood I've ever seen, actually." Will laughed softly, raising their eyebrows, and scrubbing a little harder, just trying their best to get all of the blood out before it dried.</p><p>"I'm assuming you don't see a lot of blood, then?" They asked, looking at him.</p><p>"Yeah. This place is kept pretty tight under wraps so not much happens. It's boring." he shook his head, looking at them. "I barely get out."</p><p> </p><p>"It's better than over in britain." They assured him, focusing on the repetitive motion of the brush against the carpet. "We had worms break in last month." Mark snorted.</p><p>"That sounds fun. Maggot type worms, or little earthworms?" he glanced up at them, wiping his hands on his pants and sighing.</p><p>"It wasn't lit." They shook their head, before glancing at him. "Gross little burrowing worms. Like, the human eating kind.</p><p>"Oh, gross." he scrunched up his nose. "So, not cash money?" he grinned. They grinned back, and shook their head.</p><p>"No, not at all. Left a couple of us with gross scars and stuff."</p><p>"Oh?" he raised a brow. "Can I see?" Will raised their eyebrows, and sat back on their knees, rolling their right sleeve up. "They're not pretty." They mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"That's fine," he smiled politely. "I have some scars, too." Mark said, slicking his hair back to reveal a boomerang shaped scar on his forehead. They watched, and nodded.</p><p>"Like Harry Potter!" They pointed out, not unkindly, before sort of holding out their arm for him to look at. It was dotted with little puncture scars, some worse than others. Mark nodded with a laugh, bringing the hand back down to gently grip their wrist to get a better look.</p><p>"Wow. Fucking worms."</p><p> </p><p>Stiffening slightly under his grip, they nodded, hoping he didn't feel anything amiss with their joints.</p><p>"The guys who pulled us out managed to get all of them out, thankfully." Will commented, watching his face for any sign of a reaction. He nodded, furrowing his brows slightly as he felt the weird bone structure. He didn't push it, however, and let go with a grin.</p><p>"You got some kickass scars out of it!"</p><p>"Thank you." They smiled, pulling their sleeve back down, and reaching for the brush to keep scrubbing. "How did you get yours?" Mark patted his thighs a little, seemingly embarassed to tell them. It took a few moments but he did.</p><p>"I fell off the bed while I was jumping on it and hit it on a piece of metal." he chuckled. Will laughed as well, narrowing their eyes in amusement, and nodding.</p><p>"Very impressive." They hummed, looking to the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He snickered. "Thank you, I-" He paused, hearing Judas enter. "You forget the part where you were trying to impress me by doing a front flip." he said with a purr, snickering. They raised their eyebrows, and glanced back at Mark.</p><p>"Is that so?" They teased, "I didn't realise you'd found cooler friends, Jude." Mark pouted a little, folding his arms. Judas snickered, shaking his head. "Charis is really the only other cool one here." he said, tossing the jacket in Mark's vague direction.</p><p>"Ooh, ouch, my feelings." Mark said as he just barely got his hands up to catch it before it landed in the soapy blood puddle. Will stifled a laugh, and watched, tilting their head to the side. "Is that Gabriel's?" They asked, sitting back on their knees to look at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" Mark said, raising it up for them to look. "It's a nice ass jacket."</p><p>"It is!" They agreed with him, before glancing back up to Judas. "Is his body dealt with, then?" Judas nodded.</p><p>"Noah is dealing with it. Now, to deal with everything else." he sighed, wiping his hands on the front of his jacket and looking around the office. Will nodded, getting up. "I'll try and find a mop, I think." They hummed, grinning. "I didn't think this is how my first day in America would go."</p><p>"How did you think it would go? I take you out for cotton candy and we catch up over tea?" he snorted. Mark shook his head and stood. "I'll clean the clothes."</p><p>"No, I just didn't think I'd be cleaning up a murder scene!" They huffed, skirting around him as they left the room. "That's not something that tends to happen in a civilised place like this."</p><p> </p><p>"America? Civilized?" Mark asked, laughing. "Never." he said, exiting the room. Judas shook his head. "It was like Charis said, he deserved it. And I think Elias would be happy to have someone who actually listens as head of the american branch."</p><p>"Maybe!" They pretty much yelled back from the end of the hallway, trying to retrace their steps to find the janitor's closet again. It didn't really work out as intended, and they ended up just wandering through the corridors.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Charis had bumped into them, stumbling a little and looking up where she was going finally. When she noticed Will, she narrowed her eyes slightly at them. Will raised their eyebrows, offering her a nervous smile and trying to skirt around her.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." They apologised, hoping she wouldn't see this as cause to attack them.</p><p>"Your disguise is a bad one." She spoke to them, projecting her thoughts as well as a tinge of irritation. "You're fine."</p><p>"It's as good as it gets!" They snapped defensively, and shoved their hands in their pockets. "Works as long as nobody touches me."</p><p>"And I see that Mark has already done that a few times." She hummed, raising a brow. "I should have expected a pet of Elias's to have bad mental defenses, too." Will looked hurt at that, furrowing their eyebrows, but keeping eye contact with her out of spite. "It's nothing like that." They hissed, doing their very best to just shut her out of their head.</p><p> </p><p>Charis allowed them to, narrowing her eyes some more, pupils retracting into small slits. "Is it, now? Why would Elias have sent anyone else but you?" She asked, pressing her mind onto theirs to keep the contact.</p><p>"Stop it." Will snapped, beginning to just turn away from her and walk away. They were sure there was a limit to how far Charis could speak, and they were determined to find it. They barely even registered where they were going. She let them walk off with a snort of satisfaction, retracting her mind from theirs and turning down the other direction, back where she came.</p><p> </p><p>Hochet, who had seen the whole thing, followed after Will with a shake of his head, whistling to get their attention.</p><p>"You got somewhere to be?" He asked, and they paused, turning to look at who had spoken. "Kinda." They just shrugged. "I do think I'm lost.” He chuckled.</p><p>"That's understandable, this place is like a giant maze, I swear." He said. "What're you looking for? I can try to help."</p><p>"I was looking for the janitor's closet. For a mop." Will told him, smiling weakly. "It's worse than the British one, at least."</p><p>"Ah. For Gabriel's office, right? Should be this way," he said, beginning to lead them down the hallways. "I don't think anybody but Judas and Charis have been to the British facility."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's it." They nodded, following him closely so they wouldn't get lost again. "It's rather hard to get around there if you don't know what you're doing, too."</p><p>"Tell me about it." He snickered. "I had a month's notice to come here and figure everything out."</p><p>Will raised their eyebrows. "Really? That can't have been easy." They commented, "Did nobody show you around?"</p><p>"Not really. Judas didn't care much for having another government lackey."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did the government want someone here?" They asked, looking him over. He honestly didn't look like the kind of person you'd expect to be employed by something like that, but maybe that was the point. Hochet shrugged.</p><p>"It did use to be under their control, but ever since the takeover the government has been wary. They sent me to send in reports and keep things in check. I... Don't really do too good at my job."</p><p>"Well, I can't imagine it's easy to tell the government about vampires and have them believe you." They pointed out, pressing their hands together to try and stop them shaking. Their run-in with Charis had obviously really unsettled them. Hochet nodded, almost absently. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowed down a little bit, rubbing his head in an attempt to try and figure out what he was just thinking about.</p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Will asked him, raising their eyebrows in concern. "Did you forget what you were talking about?"</p><p>"A little bit." he sighed. "What were we doing?" Will looked a little more worried at that, looking around.</p><p>"I think we were walking to the janitor's closet." They told them, once again feigning innocence. "Right," he looked ahead, getting a grip on his surroundings before nodding. "Right. It's down the hall, just past Gabriel's office." They nodded, beginning to walk that way.</p><p>"Thank you!" They smiled back at him, unsure how they'd managed to get just that lost.</p><p>"No problem." He said, watching them go and furrowing his eyebrows. That was strange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time all of that was finished, everyone just looked about ready to go back to bed. Because of the fact they'd arrived on such short notice, and then the mess with Gabriel, Will didn't really have anywhere to spend the night, and was just put with Mark based on the fact he was the only other person they were on good terms with that wasn't Judas. They were following him quietly, a little too tired to try and make conversation, and just wanting to get to bed. Mark didn't say anything, either, just leading them down the hall to his room. He seemed tired, but didn't seem very eager to get to bed, either. Opening the door, he stepped in and left it open for Will to follow. They looked around curiously before they stepped inside, setting their suitcase down in an empty corner of the room and crouching down to look through it for something they could sleep on. They didn't want to intrude into his personal space any more than they already were. Mark glanced over at them, raising a brow slightly.</p><p>"You can take the bed. I won't be sleeping anytime, soon."</p><p>"I don't want to inconvenience you." They told him firmly, eventually finding a suitable coat, which they sort of awkwardly wrapped around themselves. They were curled up nicely in the corner, not taking up much space. He stared at them for a few moments.</p><p>"...Alright." he shrugged, sitting down at his desk and turning the lights off for them. "Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight." They hummed back, taking off their glasses and setting them down in their suitcase. They watched him for a little bit, as well as they could with their glasses set aside. Mark brought his laptop onto his lap and sat back in his wheely chair, turning it on and just browsing whatever he could on it to entertain himself for the night. Will shuffled around a little, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position, before closing their eyes, and doing their best to get to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Mark was doing his best to stay quiet so they could get their rest, checking the clock periodically and finally deciding to try and rest once it hit around 4 o'clock in the morning, shutting his laptop and rolling himself over to his mattress, and laying himself down on top of it. They had fallen asleep by now, snoring quietly and kind of awkwardly stretched out on the floor, and didn't notice when he moved. Mark put his phone on the charger and wiggled underneath his blankets, falling asleep shortly, brows furrowing. He slept for an hour or two at most, before he started jerking around and whimpering quietly. That did manage to wake Will up, and they mumbled something, sitting up in the dark and glancing over to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" They said, a little clearer, reaching for their glasses. Mark didn't seem to be entirely awake, but he mumbled a quiet and confused response. In a few moments, he jolted up with a short noise. Sweat rolled down from his forehead, which he wiped away and looked at Will.</p><p>"What'd you say?"</p><p>"I asked you if you were alright." They mumbled, furrowing their eyebrows in concern as they saw the state of him. "You looked like you were in pain." Mark searched their expression, letting out a small, rueful chuckle.</p><p>"I may as well have been."</p><p>"That's not good." They said, awkwardly fiddling with their hands as they tried to figure out what on earth they were supposed to be doing. He rubbed his forehead and leaned forward a bit to rest his elbows on his knees.</p><p>"It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded, still standing there looking a little bit lost.</p><p>"Can I help?" They eventually asked, louder than they meant to. Mark looked up when they raised their voice, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"I don't know. Nobody's offered before."</p><p>"Would it help if I stayed awake with you for a little while?" They offered, tilting their head to the side. They felt awfully like they were intruding, but didn't really want to leave him to deal with this by himself. He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Probably? You know, you can come and sit down, you know. The floor isn't the most comfortable thing in the world." Will nodded, setting themselves down carefully on the bed.</p><p>"I just didn't want to bother you." They told him, setting their hands neatly in their lap.</p><p>"It's fine." He waved a hand. "I honestly don't care."</p><p>"Okay." They offered him a small smile, and finally unlaced their boots and kicked them off, so they could tuck their legs up. "How did you end up working here, if I may ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uuhhh, it's fuzzy." He said, looking at them and tapping his cheek. "I don't remember a lot from before I actually started working here."</p><p>"That's fair." They nodded, glancing to the floor. "It's very easy to forget things."</p><p>"Hah, yeah." He snorted, looking at them. "I do remember that Judas was the one who managed to get us the jobs here." They hummed in acknowledgement, before grinning.</p><p>"That's probably the nicest thing he's ever done for someone." They chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly," He laughed. "He's an okay guy, really. Just, really stuck up."</p><p>"Believe me, I know." Will nodded, narrowing their eyes in amusement. "I've known him for quite some time." Mark raised his brows.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah!" They grinned at his expression. "We kinda lost touch for a bit but we used to be good friends."</p><p>"Huh, that's cool." He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I've known Judas for as long as I can remember. He's kind of, like a really shitty dad."</p><p>"Ah.." Will raised their eyebrows, glancing at him. "I didn't realise he had it in him to care about people other than himself."</p><p>"Only a little bit." He snickered a bit. "He'd never admit it to anybody and would probably rather die than let it get revealed."</p><p>They huffed a soft laugh,  carefully lying back on the bed, so they were facing the ceiling. "Elias is the same."</p><p>"I hear a lot about that guy, he sounds like a piece of shit." He grinned. "Mostly from Judas and Charis, though. Is he really like that?"</p><p>"It depends who you ask, I think." Will told him, raising their eyebrows and gently placing their hand over the base of their neck. "Judas doesn't think that highly of him."</p><p> </p><p>"And what about you? You're supposed to be his assistant or something, if I remember right. What do you think about him?" Mark asked, and they furrowed their eyebrows, looking up to the ceiling.</p><p>"He's very overbearing." They admitted, before just shrugging. "Honestly he's not very nice to anyone that doesn't benefit him."</p><p>"Oh, gross. So he is shitty." He concluded, laying down beside them and fixing his hood so he could rest on it comfortably. "Judas is kind of the same way. Except with that one guy."</p><p>"A little, yes." They nodded, glancing over to him as he moved, before raising their eyebrows. "With who, sorry?"</p><p>"Some new guy. I think his name is Wilbur? He's been coming around lately."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Will nodded, glancing back up to the ceiling, before making a confused noise. "I don't think he's an employee?"</p><p>"Huh?" He looked at them. "He comes here for his work, I assumed he was."</p><p>"His work?" They echoed, before they just shrugged. "He's the one Elias sent me to find out about. He's not supposed to be here." Mark nodded, but didn't describe his work further. "Oh, that's a relief. I thought it was about me or Noah."</p><p>"No, Elias knows about you two." Will smiled, in an attempt to reassure him, before turning their head to yawn.</p><p>"Ah," he nodded, furrowing his brows slightly. "How?"</p><p>"You're in the employment records for this institute." They answered, rubbing their eyes. "I might pass out."</p><p>"Hm," he looked to the ceiling, giving a soft noise of acknowledgement to their second statement. Will very awkwardly shifted a little closer to him, closing their eyes.</p><p>"I'm sure Elias will want something in the morning." They mumbled.</p><p>"Probably. The head of our facility just died." He said, glancing at them before looking back at the ceiling calmly. They hummed softly, and nodded, moving just a little closer out of instinct. He felt very cold, and they were worried about him freezing to death.</p><p>"He did."</p><p>"... Sorry about that, by the way. Judas is usually Charis's impulse control." He said, sighing and letting his eyes shut.</p><p>"At least my first day here wasn't boring!" They grinned, finally being brave enough to press themselves gently up against his side. Mark flinched slightly, opening his eyes and looking at them in surprise.</p><p>"I...guess?"</p><p>They nodded, not moving from their spot, and smiling softly.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight." He said, blinking a few times and letting his eyes close again eventually, relaxing and eventually falling asleep again. Will kept themselves up against him as they drifted off, listening to his breathing in as polite of a fashion as they could.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, for as long as he could remember, he had a decently restful sleep. When he finally awoke, he found that he had rolled on top of Will in his sleep, and could currently feel their extremely misplaced bones. It wasn't comfortable, and probably quite honestly the reason he woke up. They hadn't even stirred when he'd rolled over, just mumbling something under their breath. Only now that he was awake did they open their eyes, looking up at him in surprise.</p><p>"Good morning?" They offered him a nervous smile.</p><p>"...Good morning," he said, clearing his throat. "Um."</p><p>"Did you want something?" They asked, sort of pressing themselves into the mattress to try and make this less awkward, and Mark shook his head, quickly getting up off of them and walking off the bed. Will got up, equally as uncomfortable, and walked over to their suitcase to get their phone out. They had several missed calls from Elias, and just sighed, glancing over to Mark.</p><p>"Give me a moment,"  They said to him, walking over to the door and stepping outside.</p><p>"Alright-" he said, watching them leave and taking the chance to change into some fresh clothes and think about the situation. Hey, at least he slept well.</p><p> </p><p>They took a deep breath, leaning against the wall and calling Elias back. He picked up almost immediately, and they narrowed their eyes as he began to talk, chastising them for being so quick to forget about him. Will just listened quietly, looking almost bored, before he told them they'd need to come back to Britain with Judas to sort out the ownership of the institute. They just sighed, and hung up once he had finished. Mark sat back down at his desk, straining to listen for a conversation or anything outside of his room. Shouldn't have taken him so long to remember that the walls, were in fact, sound proof and that he was being stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Will stood out there for a moment before sighing and furrowing their eyebrows, coming back in. "Sorry about that." They mumbled, walking back over to their suitcase and crouching down to pack it back up. "Elias is calling an emergency meeting."</p><p>"Already?" He asked, eyebrows raising. "Who's all going?"</p><p>"Yeah, already." They nodded, zipping it up and then just sitting back on the floor for a second. "He wants me, and Judas to come back but you can probably come if you ask nicely, though." Mark raised his eyebrows even more, seeming surprised they had even proposed the idea.</p><p>"I've never been outside Nevada."</p><p>"I'll see if Elias will let you come." They smiled, just sending him a quick text to ask. "Maybe you'll make it slightly bearable."</p><p>"Is everyone over there so bad?" He snickered, standing up and looking towards his closet. "I don't have anything to pack my stuff into,"</p><p>"I can try and make space in my suitcase?" They offered, before laughing softly. "Honestly, they all kind of suck. Tim and Martin are the only ones I can stand."</p><p>"Huh!" Mark made a mental note to keep track of those names. "Who's buying the tickets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Elias." They answered simply, lying back on the floor with a huff of frustration. "Where's Judas, usually? I should probably tell him."</p><p>"He usually hangs around the reception office or with Gabriel. I guess he's probably already taken over the office, he's probably there or sleeping."</p><p>"Okay." Will took a moment more to just lie on the floor, before they picked themselves up, and glanced at him. "Feel free to try and fit whatever you want to take in my suitcase." They smiled, once again walking to the door.</p><p>"Alright!" He said, standing and making his way to his closet. He was only gonna pack for a short trip. Maybe a day or two, it shouldn't be too bad, right?</p><p>"Yeah, it won't be for long." They assured him without realising he hadn’t said that aloud, stepping out into the corridor. Hopefully they wouldn't get lost this time. Mark blinked at them, but didn't press whatever that was, turning instead to start picking a few things out.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Will too long to find their way to the office, knocking on the door and waiting patiently. Judas was, indeed, in the office. But he wasn't sleeping. Rather, he was keeping some rather nice company, it would seem. He seemed relaxed and happy, genuinely. Said company, nicely wrapped in his arms sat bolt upright at the noise, and made to stand up.</p><p>"I thought you said you weren't expecting anyone?" He asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"I wasn't," Judas said, clearly displeased that his partner had gotten up. He narrowed his eyes slightly towards the door, and stood himself up. "Come in." He said, irritated at being interrupted. Will opened the door a tiny bit, realising they'd interrupted something, and just wanting to get out of there.</p><p>"Elias called an emergency meeting, and he wants us to go over to britain as soon as we can." They said quickly, and the other man, furrowed his eyebrows, stepping out of view of the door when he couldn't figure out who was talking. Judas growled, pinching the bridge of his nose before making a noise of acknowledgement. "I'll pack my case, go on."</p><p>"And also Mark's coming too because he said he'd never been out of here and I felt bad for him." They said, still standing there with the door barely open.</p><p>"What?" He looked up with wide eyes. "Are you mad? He'd die over there. The jet lag would literally kill him."</p><p>"Well maybe it'd help Elias stop sending people over to check for "unauthorised staff" if he actually met one." They pointed out, narrowing their eyes in response.</p><p>"Point. Taken." He grumbled, sighing heavily. "Fine! Fine. You'd better let Elias know that he's got to buy extra tickets, then." Will grinned triumphantly, nodding.</p><p>"I will, don't worry!" They told him, shutting the door on the two of them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that they were gone, the other man visibly relaxed, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who was that?" He asked, glancing at him. <br/>
"William, from the British branch." He sighed, looking at Wilbur with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." <br/>
"It's alright." He said, carefully settling himself back down in his lap. He still looked a little worried though, like he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should. Judas seemed to notice this as he wrapped his arms back around him, raising an eyebrow and nuzzling into the crook of his neck affectionately before asking if he was alright. Wilbur tilted his head back slightly to let him, before just shrugging. eyes cast towards the ceiling.</p><p> "Is the staff thing because I keep coming in?" He asked quietly. "I can stop if that's it."<br/>
"No, no, It's fine," he said, eyebrows raising. "Nothing that I won't be able to handle. Don't worry about it." He just hummed, gripping his shirt a little tighter and tucking his legs up. <br/>
"Alright." Wilbur mumbled, and Judas frowned a little at this, pressing  a few featherlight kisses against his jawline and poking his bottom lip a little. He made a soft noise, smiling softly and leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. Maybe it will be okay. <br/>
"It'll be fine." He reassured him. "It's just a quick meeting to discuss who will take over here. I promise."<br/>
"Okay." He nodded, closing his eyes and just letting himself be held for a moment. "It's better than Gabriel having any power here."<br/>
"I agree. Even if it's not me, I think we're all competent enough here to listen to what Elias says." He hummed, closing his eye and even seeming to purr a little. Wilbur smiled at that, nodding and just snuggling into him some more. "Maybe you'll finally get that promotion." He hummed quietly.<br/>
"I fuckin' hope so!" He raised his brows, laughing.</p><p>He chuckled too, opening one eye to look up at him. "It'd save you from having to listen to anyone else." He said, before grinning. "Besides, I can't think of who else would be up for running this place." <br/>
"Noah, perhaps." He opened his eye to return his look, raising an eyebrow. "I'd still have to listen to Elias, just even more often."<br/>
"I suppose so." He nodded, before glancing to the door. "Do you know what time your plane to England is?"<br/>
"Not yet. I suppose Will will let us know." He shrugged, before smirking. "Already missing me?"<br/>
"A little." Wilbur admitted, before smiling back. "Guess I'll have to get someone else to sneak me in." Judas snickered, pecking the skin on his neck. <br/>
"Charis should be more than willing." He tilted his head up expectantly at that, humming softly. "That would be nice of her."<br/>
"She can be nice, when she wants to." </p><p>"I wouldn't know." He pointed out, looking up at him. "We don't talk much."<br/>
"That's also true." Judas nodded his head. Wilbur nodded as well, eyes narrowing as he heard footsteps come to the door again, and a knock at the door. Judas's smile immediately dropped again, turning his head towards the door and narrowing his eye at it. <br/>
"What now?" he called.<br/>
"I forgot to tell you pretty much everything." Will's voice came from the other side, but they didn't open the door. "The plane leaves at 12 tomorrow, meaning we need to get to the airport at like 10." He nodded and made a mental note. <br/>
"That it?"<br/>
"That's it!" They hummed, "I'll leave you two alone, now!"</p><p>Wilbur just raised his eyebrows at that, once again looking rather worried, but not getting up like last time. Judas looked at him, patting his back reassuringly. <br/>
"Relax."<br/>
"Are they always like that?" He asked him, looking up at him questioningly. "Unsettling, I mean."<br/>
"More or less." He shrugged, grinning a little. "I'll protect you, don't worry." He wiggled his eyebrows, cooing. Wilbur grinned, narrowing his eyes playfully and shoving at his chest. <br/>
"I can take care of myself, thank you." He huffed good-naturedly. Judas laughed along with him, leaning back dramatically and placing a hand against his chest. <br/>
"Are you so sure?"<br/>
"I am!" He leaned up to gently shove him back in his chair, adjusting himself slightly so he had more leverage. He rested his hands on Wilbur's hips, laughing some more and grinning goofily at him. <br/>
"I don't quite believe you."<br/>
"Do you not?" He grinned, leaning up as if he were going to kiss him before pushing hard against his shoulders, tipping the chair backwards. Judas was about to respond to him before he let out a noise similar to a squawk of alarm, grabbing hold of the front of Wilbur's shirt as the first thing to try and keep himself from falling. Needless to say, it did not work. Wilbur laughed, gripping hold of him as they fell and pretty much rolling off of him as the chair hit the ground. He picked himself up pretty quickly, planting his hands on his hips with a triumphant grin. <br/>
"You lost."  He announced, and the other man let out a short huff of annoyance, sitting himself up and narrowing his eye at him. <br/>
"For now." he warned, unable to hide the grin that grew on his face. <br/>
"Are you threatening me, Judas?" He laughed, offering him a hand to get up. "I won't let you win that easily."<br/>
"I just may be," he smirked, taking his hand but rather, pulling him back down with him and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He let out a loud noise of surprise, eyebrows shooting up as he was apprehended, before just starting to wriggle indignantly. <br/>
"Unhand me!" He did his best to sound disgraced, but couldn't hide the amusement in his voice very well. Judas cackled, even doing so much as to wrap his legs around Wilbur's to pin them together. <br/>
"Never!" he said, squeezing him, and Wilbur whined loudly, putting on a show of kicking out to try and free himself, before eventually just giving up and going soft against him. "Fine." He huffed, looking up at him the best he could while being held so still. He grinned evilly at the smaller man in his arms, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. <br/>
"Oh, I could never keep you imprisoned for more than a day. Your pouty lip would absolutely kill me."</p><p>"More than a day?" He echoed, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise and doing his best to hide his grin. "I can't believe you'd do that to me, you horrible little man." Wilbur joked, leaning up to try and kiss him as he spoke, but having to settle for his neck as he was being held too firmly. Judas snickered. <br/>
"If I didn't have to see your face, I dare say I may be able to do it longer than that." he purred, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead and loosening his grip a little. He chuckled softly, using the increased freedom to wrap his arms around him as revenge. <br/>
"I'd like to see you try." He teased, smiling up at him. <br/>
"Is that a challenge?" he cooed, resting his forehead against Wilbur's and gazing into his eyes.<br/>
"Maybe." He narrowed his eyes at him, before grinning again, "But I guess you'll have to find out when Elias is done with you, won't you." Judas could only purse his lips at that, pouting a little. <br/>
"I guess I will." He grumbled, clearly displeased about it.<br/>
"I'll be here when you get back, don't worry." He assured him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips again.<br/>
"You had better, or you'll be hearing from me," he sighed a little, smiling softly at him.<br/>
"You worry about me too much." Wilbur hummed, but he smiled anyway, curling up a little more. "I can keep myself out of trouble for a few days."</p><p>"It's for good reasons," he mumbled. "I can't always protect you, you know."<br/>
"I can handle you being away for a few days, I promise." He furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at him. "It's not like I could get eaten by some weird monster in that time." Judas gave him a look and just shook his head. <br/>
"You'd be very surprised."<br/>
"I've been working on my theory for long enough, I'm sure I know enough to keep myself safe." He protested, expression softening to that of concern as he saw the look he was giving him.<br/>
"Even the most thought out plans can go awry." he frowned, sighing and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I'm just worried." Wilbur hummed softly, gently gripping hold of the front of his shirt, just to try and hold him slightly closer. <br/>
"I know, dear." He mumbled, looking over to the door again. "I promise I'll still be here." Judas was silent for a few moments, closing his eye and just taking a deep breath. <br/>
"...Alright. I believe you.”</p><p>Wilbur offered him a soft smile, kissing him on the forehead. <br/>
"I love you." He murmured, gently reaching for his hand. <br/>
"I love you too," He said, opening his eye to gaze softly at him, even as he intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed his hand. He smiled, using his other hand to affectionately ruffle his hair, before settling back down on his chest. "I will have to leave, soon. It's getting late." He hummed, looking at the door again. Judas whined a little, but nodded. <br/>
"Alright. You had better be careful." he pecked his cheek, leaving his hair ruffled for the time being. Wilbur nodded, returning the gesture, before very gently detaching himself from him, and standing up. <br/>
"I'll let you know when I get home." He assured him with a smile, picking up his folder from the desk. He nodded, finally picking himself up off the floor as well and setting the chair upright as well. "Alright. Be safe, darling."<br/>
"I will, don't worry." He assured him, and turned, beginning to walk toward the door. He paused in the doorway, before looking back at him. "Let me know what Elias decides!"<br/>
"Trust me," he laughed at that, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walking over with him to send him off. "You'll be the first to know."<br/>
"I should hope so." He teased, leaning up to kiss him goodbye once he'd reached his side, holding his folder close to his chest. Judas leaned down to meet Wilbur's lips, purring softly. When he pulled away finally, he just chuckled.<br/>
"Alright, off you go." Judas told him, returning the earlier favor of ruffling Wilbur's hair. He grinned, and nodded. <br/>
"It was nice seeing you." He spoke, waving goodbye before beginning to walk down the corridor, back to the reception.</p><p><br/>
It was a familiar route back to his house from there, one that he had walked many times. It didn’t take him too long to walk back to the city from the institute, glancing behind him to see if he could see anyone at their windows that he could wave at. When he saw there wasn’t anyone, he just shrugged and kept walking. Soon, the dirt path under his feet changed to neatly laid pavement, and he felt a little more at ease.</p><p>Wilbur kept his folder clutched close to his chest as he walked, his footsteps sounding awkwardly loud in the silence of the streets. Darkness was quickly falling over the city, streetlights flickering on as they registered it, but that didn’t bother him. In fact, he quite enjoyed walking through here at night, seeing all of the neon signs come to life. Tonight felt different, somehow. It could have been because of how worried Judas had been, but he was on edge, doing his best to quiet down his footsteps. This came at the cost of walking a little slower, but he wasn’t very worried. He knew the way home well, he told himself.  </p><p>It took him a moment to figure out what was unnerving him so much, but he eventually did. There was nobody else around. Even though it was a weekday, there were no cars around, not even anyone walking on the pavement. As he peered through the window into the shop he was closest to, trying to figure out what on earth was happening, he heard a voice from behind him, quiet and polite.</p><p>“Are you lost?” It asked, and he turned to look at where it had come from, furrowing his eyebrows. At last, his eyes fell upon a figure in a dark side-street, seemingly watching him. He was so relieved to see someone that wasn’t his reflection that he didn’t stop to get a good look at them, and just walked forward. <br/>
“I’m not sure, honestly,” He admitted, smiling apologetically at them as he got closer. He couldn’t really get a good look at them in the dark, anyway. They didn’t say anything else, but he assumed they were just waiting for him to get closer. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was close enough to see that the person’s feet weren’t touching the ground, that he realised this may have been a mistake. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long and boring plane flight, as all were, and Will spent a lot of it passed out against the window. Elias had told them that Martin would be coming to pick the three of them up, and they trusted him to be slightly more well informed. Stepping out of the airport for the second time that week, they looked around for the institute's van, that he probably would be driving given the amount of people he was picking up. Sure enough, the van pulled in right as they exited, Martin rolling down the window on the passenger's side door and getting a look at the group before smiling politely. <br/>
"Your uber, has arrived."<br/>
Mark didn't seem to be doing so well, slumped against Judas and on the constant verge of passing out. Hell, it seemed Judas had been supporting his body weight more than he had been supporting himself, and he also seemed quite annoyed about it as well. Will looked to be doing better than the two of them, just looking a little disoriented, blinking in the dark and grinning at Martin, running over to the van. <br/>
"Did I miss anything?" They asked him, raising their eyebrows. "Elias dead yet?" They laughed after the second question, opening the passenger side door and hopping in. Martin laughed and just shook his head, running a hand through his curls. <br/>
"Unfortunately, no. You didn't really miss much, either. It's been pretty boring as of late."</p><p>Judas all but carried Mark into the back of the van and laid him down across the seats, opting to just sit in the back and let the smaller man rest. <br/>
"Oh, a shame." They huffed dramatically, doing their seatbelt up and glancing back at Mark, who was pretty much just conked out at this point. They weren't too tired just yet, but they were sure it'd catch up with them eventually, and weren't looking forward to having to deal with Elias in that state.<br/>
"Maybe he'll die at the sight of Judas, huh?" He nudged them, checking that everyone was buckled in before pulling away from the curb and driving them out from the airport. Will laughed, grinning and glancing back at Judas. <br/>
"Wouldn't that be something." They teased, narrowing their eyes. They knew Elias was probably asleep, given the time, so weren't too worried about watching their tongue. Judas snickered a little at that, lips curling into a tired smile. <br/>
"I'd love to get a front row seat of that. Maybe he'll finally get off my ass."<br/>
"Well, he doesn't strike me as the type to come back from the dead a second time." Will joked, looking back out the window. It wasn't very long to the institute this time.<br/>
"I dunno about that," Martin butted in. "It feels like anything is possible these days. Especially with Elias." <br/>
Judas tilted his head from side to side in thought, humming a little. "Nah. I don't think it'd happen."<br/>
"I mean, the guy acts like a fossil, there's got to be something weird going on there." They pointed out, pausing to yawn into their elbow as their body finally registered just how late it was.<br/>
"Are you kidding? He is a fossil." Laughed Martin, grinning widely. Judas laughed along, resting his chin on the seats in front of him. <br/>
"May as well be, honestly."</p><p>Will chuckled, leaning against the window a little as their body began to give up. "I'm sure we could sell him to a museum if need be." They hummed.<br/>
"Easy bucks," Judas chimed. "This is a lame party. Everyone's falling asleep already. Martin, I hope you brought a marker." He joked, his own eyes falling shut.<br/>
Martin shook his head. "No, but I might have a few pens in the glove compartment."<br/>
"Augh, you wound me."<br/>
"I'm sure if you ask Mark nicely he'll hold still until we get to the institute and you can find a marker there." They chuckled, eyes closing involuntarily.<br/>
"Implying that Mark just carries a marker on him all the time." Judas said, reaching over the seat to flick the man's cheek gently, to which he responded with a grunt. Will just shrugged, glancing back at him. <br/>
"He might do." They pointed out, smiling softly.<br/>
"How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing up at them.<br/>
"I don't." They turned back to look out of the window as the institute finally came into view. It, however boring it may be, looked the same as it did last time they saw it. Judas just narrowed his eye a little, continuing to prod at Mark's face until he started waking up properly and batting his hand away. Will huffed a soft laugh at that, and unbuckled their seatbelt as Martin pulled into a parking space. They were looking quite done with sitting down for the moment.<br/>
"We're here," Martin chimed, just in case Mark didn't feel the van stop, and also unbuckled and left the car. Mark sat up slowly and let out an enormous yawn, rubbing at his eyes vigorously and trying to wake up some more. Judas grabbed their bags and hopped out, waiting up for Mark. They stepped out of the van, blinking in the harsh light of the streetlamp above them, and then stretching. <br/>
"Thanks for that, Martin." They grinned at him, reaching back in to take their suitcase.<br/>
"Of course, but you owe me now." He teased. "You get to tell Jon why all these americans are here, now."<br/>
"God." They narrowed their eyes, stepping forward to give him a quick hug. "I'm sure he'll love hearing that first thing tomorrow." Martin wrapped his arms around them tightly, patting their back with a laugh. <br/>
"It'll go well with his morning tea, I think." </p><p>Will nodded, grinning and letting him hold them for a second, before pulling away. <br/>
"Yeah, can't wait to see how pleased he is to have his day interrupted." They chuckled. "Have a good night, Martin."<br/>
"You too, Will." He smiled, looking to Mark and Judas and getting back into his van. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"</p><p>They waved him goodbye, turning to see Elias standing at the door of the institute. He was fixing all three of them with a disapproving glare, which Will just ignored, walking over to him. "I see you had your fun." He said, rather pointedly, to them, and they just narrowed their eyes, keeping their mouth shut for the time being. Mark and Judas made their way over as well, the smaller of the two looking up at Elias lazily. Judas frowned a little and  put himself in front of Mark, just in case. He eyed Mark, before stepping inside the institute again. <br/>
"Come on." He told them, beginning to walk into the building. "We'll sort out introductions in the morning."  Mark glanced up at Judas and shrugged, pushing past him and following Elias inside, Judas soon following suit with a sigh. Elias eventually paused outside of a door, marked "employees only", watching the three of them with pursed lips as Will made a point of lagging behind. <br/>
"You two can sleep in here for tonight."</p><p>The smaller of the two raised one of his eyebrows, the only true sign of emotion he has shown other than exhaustion and discontentment. <br/>
"The staff room?" He asked incredulously. <br/>
"The staff room." He nodded, raising one eyebrow. "I hope that's good enough for you." He said, rather snidely, turning on his heel and starting to walk down the corridor again.<br/>
Mark went quiet, narrowing his eyes a little and curling his lip. Judas patted the spot between his shoulder blades and just walked him into the room.<br/>
"Goodnight Will."<br/>
"Goodnight." They hummed, following Elias as he began walking the route up to his office. They bared their teeth at him when he turned to speak to them, and he sighed, narrowing his eyes. <br/>
"I had hoped you would have been slightly more reasonable."</p><p>Will kept quiet out of spite, all the way up to his office, where he let them in without a word, and they just walked over to the sofabed he'd already set up. They kicked their shoes off and set them neatly beside their suitcase, before looking up at him pointedly. <br/>
"This isn't helping your case." He told them sternly, and they just shrugged. They lay down in bed, pulling the covers up to their chin and watching him from the other side of the room as he took his shoes off as well, sliding his jacket off and setting it over his chair. <br/>
"Judas is a very poor influence on you." He eventually said, sliding into bed beside them.</p><p>Judas turned the lights on in the room and shut the door behind them, sighing. "You can take the couch, Mark. You need the sleep more than I do."<br/>
Mark didn't protest that at all, in fact, he had already made his way over and sprawled himself over it. Not quite conked out yet, but close. He let Mark get comfortable, sighing and deciding to take a seat on the floor beside the sofa after turning the lights off and let his eyes shut. He didn't sleep, and kept aware of what was around him.</p><p>It wasn't very normal for Tim to come in so early, but he had made an effort, given what Martin had told him last night. Something had apparently happened in the American institute, so here he was, at 6am, going to make coffee. He opened up the door to the staff room, and slammed the light switch on. What he wasn't expecting, of course, was to see some guy sleeping on the sofa, which caused him to let out a rather surprised noise. Mark also had made quite the surprise noise when the lights were turned on, eyes immediately tightening and hands coming up to cover them with a groan of discontent.<br/>
"What the fuuuuuck, dude?" </p><p>He raised his eyebrows in surprise, stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind him. <br/>
"Are you the Americans?" He asked, stepping around the sofa to get to the cupboard the mugs were kept in. Mark rubbed at his eyes to try and get the pain away before he opened them, blinking a few times to adjust and squinting at Tim. <br/>
"I'm one of them. Are you the British?"<br/>
"I'm one of them." He replied, grinning, and turning to fill the kettle up with water. He set it to boil, looking him and Judas over. "Who's the guy on the floor? He looks a little like he's dead." He looked to where the other man was looking, nudging Judas with his foot. "That's Judas. Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. I can never tell anymore," he yawned, stretching out his back before kicking Judas again particularly hard in the shoulder, which was enough to wake him up with a start. Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise, laughing before he could stop himself. <br/>
"Well, hey." He grinned. "I'm Tim.<br/>
"Hey yourself," he said with a grin, barely dodging Judas's arm swinging towards him angrily and watching the taller man stand up with a huff. He turned to Tim again. "I'm Mark."<br/>
"Nice to meet you." He grinned, turning back to the kettle as the water began to boil, pretty much ignoring Judas for the time being. "Do you want some?"<br/>
"Are you making coffee, or tea?" He asked.</p><p>Judas glared at Mark and adjusted his clothes before stamping out of the room, pulling his phone from his pocket. He had completely forgotten to call Wilbur when he landed the night before. He hoped he was okay.<br/>
"I'm making coffee." He said, watching Judas go with raised eyebrows. "What's his damage?" He asked, taking another mug out of the cupboard for him.<br/>
"That's just him." He snickered a little, standing up and kicking off his shoes, which he had forgotten to do when he came inside. It was a force of habit, really. "You got any creamer?" Tim just shrugged. <br/>
"I don't think so." He hummed, crouching down to look in the fridge. "Nobody else really drinks coffee."<br/>
"Cowardice." He scoffed, walking over and leaning on the counter. "Who's all here? I've only met you, Martin, and some tall asshole."<br/>
"That'd be Elias." He grimaced, before just shrugging. "I only really know the guys I work with, and that's Jon, Martin and Sasha."<br/>
"Oh. He really does look like a fossil." He said, snickering a little at the faint memory. "That's fine." </p><p>Tim laughed out loud at that, spooning some instant coffee into each mug. <br/>
"He really does." He chuckled, and Mark grinned, watching him excitedly. <br/>
"Does he always have the bitch face? Or is it a resting type thing?" <br/>
"I think it's a choice, honestly." He grinned, pouring water in both the mugs. "You can do sugar and all that yourself."<br/>
"A shame. Thank you," he smiled, putting a generous amount of sugar in to replace the lack of creamer.<br/>
"You're welcome!" He smiled, pouring some milk in his, and adding sugar as well. He leant against the counter to drink it, glancing at the door. "Is he alright?" <br/>
"I dunno," he looked towards it as well, furrowing his brows. "I've honestly never seen him act this way."</p><p>Judas was not alright. He figured it was probably night time already in America, or at least late afternoon, but Wilbur wasn't reading or responding to anything he sent. And it was quite anxiety inducing, knowing that there was a whole ocean in the way of him and being able to protect or find his partner. It wasn't really a matter of Wilbur ignoring him, it was more that he couldn't. His phone had been left lying in the alley, along with the folder he usually carried, papers scattered to the wind.</p><p>He sighed, eventually giving up once the phone went straight to voicemail yet again. He ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed about it and furrowing his eyebrows together tightly. It was alright. It'll be okay.</p><p>He hoped.<br/>
 <br/>
 Tim just shrugged, finishing off his coffee. <br/>
"Weird." He hummed, setting the mug in the sink, and stretching. Mark sipped from his cup carefully, so he wouldn't burn his tongue like he had done countless times before. <br/>
"I'll ask later, probably."<br/>
"Alright." He nodded, glancing at his watch. "The meeting's in a bit, we should probably get going." Tim noted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Wouldn't want Elias to get upset."<br/>
“Why do I have to go?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm just a glorified janitor, don't you know." He raised his eyebrows, before shaking his head. <br/>
"I would've thought someone like you would have been quite important." He said, offering him a smile. "Elias wants everyone to be there." Mark returned the smile with a shrug, looking down his mug. <br/>
"Alright. Lead the way, Tim."</p><p>Tim nodded, beginning to walk towards the door. He knocked on the door, furrowing his eyebrows. <br/>
"You done out there?" He asked, not wanting to interrupt Judas if he was still on the phone. Judas jumped a little but looked to Tim with a nod. <br/>
"Yeah, just about. Is the meeting starting already?"<br/>
"It is soon." He nodded, skirting around him and beginning to head down the corridor, leading the way for Mark. He turned the corner to a flight of stairs, and began to run up them, glancing back when he was halfway there to check he was still following him. Mark sure enough was, scaling the stairs two at a time to keep up, a small grin on his face. <br/>
"This place is small." He commented. Judas was following close behind, eyebrows still furrowed.<br/>
"It's London." He pointed out, reaching the top pretty quickly, and waiting for them to catch up. They would be a couple minutes early, but that would just serve to make Elias slightly more inclined to be nice. <br/>
"I've never been here before, I'm from Vegas. Vaguely." He pointed out as well, looking around the little room and immediately going to sit in the big chair at the end of the table, taking another drink of his coffee. He put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, gently directing him to a different chair. <br/>
"That's where Elias sits." he chuckled, "Wouldn't want to make him upset. He might have a heart attack." Mark looked at Tim, and then to Judas who raised a brow at him. He smirked a little. "It'd be fun to watch." He suggested, but moved to a different chair anyways.</p><p>"It would!" He agreed with him, sitting down next to him, watching the door closely, to see how long it'd take for Elias to come in. Judas took a seat across from them, leaning back in his seat and draping an arm around the back of it. In that time, Martin had arrived back at the building and also entered the room, albeit a bit hurriedly. He looked like he had just woken up and barely had time to get ready before he had to drive back. Tim gave him a wave, grinning, and watched as Jon came in, eyes narrowed against the daylight of the room, holding a tape recorder. He walked up to the end of the table, and sat a seat away from the head of the table. Martin waved at Tim as he took a seat, watching Jon stalk across the room and placing his hands on the table somewhat nervously. Mark finished his coffee and left the mug on the table. <br/>
"Is this Elias guy really gonna end up being the one who's late?" He asked to no one in particular, trying to lighten up the mood in the room a little. <br/>
"He usually isn't." Jon spoke, furrowing his eyebrows and wringing his hands. He looked rather nervous, honestly.</p><p>Eventually Elias did show up, not even looking the slightest bit dishevelled. He didn't have Will with him though, as he briskly walked to the head of the table and sat down. "I apologise for my lateness, I was held up." He stated simply, setting down a couple pieces of paper. Mark watched him curiously, furrowing his brows and getting a better look at his face before getting bored of that and beginning to bounce his leg to keep himself occupied.</p><p>"With what?" Judas raised a brow, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "If I may ask."<br/>
"Certain people," He looked very pointedly at the empty chair in the room. "Are having second thoughts about their commitment to the institute." He said simply, before glancing down at his papers. "We are here to go over what will happen with the ownership of the American institute, now that the previous head has passed." Judas waved a hand in a motion that said for Elias to get on with it, it being pretty clear that something was bothering him. Normally, he wasn't very impatient.<br/>
Mark glanced to Tim and Martin for any clues, but Martin just shrugged and put a finger up for him to hush, looking at Elias again afterward.<br/>
"So, as all of you may be aware, the head of the American branch of the Institute passed away two days ago, under undisclosed circumstances. Currently, I would like to keep things mainly the same as they are now, and I'm sure you all do too." He paused to look around the room, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Mark nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing over to Judas who rested his head on a hand. <br/>
"Go on," he pestered. Elias pursed his lips, before deciding to just get it over with.<br/>
"In short, Judas will take over as head of operations, and somebody from here will be elected to make sure things are running smoothly, and report back to me." He spoke, hands folded neatly in front of him. "Does anyone have any questions about that?"</p><p>This was when Mark raised his hand, eyebrows raising. <br/>
"Are they staying permanently? And who is it gonna be?"<br/>
"That is yet to be decided." He told him simply, looking around the room. "I would have hoped to appoint my assistant, but they're currently being," Elias paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "Problematic." Judas let out a gruff sort of chuckle at that. <br/>
"How unfortunate for you, Elias." He said, Mark looking over with a small grin.<br/>
"Thank you for your concern." He said unkindly, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. "That should be everything, but if something changes I'll make sure everyone is informed"</p><p>The redhead nodded, standing up from his chair as soon as the meeting was concluded and made his way to be the first one out, walking quickly and taking his phone from his pocket. Everyone else filed out nicely, Tim offering to show Mark around the place with a grin, who happily took it up, taking his empty mug with him as he left the room. He took him back down the stairs, determined to show him all of the institute.</p><p>Elias watched them go, calling out to Judas before he left. "I do believe we should discuss more in depth." He said, expression unreadable for now. Judas paused, furrowing his eyebrows and glancing back at Elias with a slightly narrowed eye. <br/>
"Why? I know what I am meant to do." He growled a little.<br/>
"I'd like to go over some specifics." He told him, not giving him any more room to argue before he was leading the way to his office. He stood in the hall for a few moments, just glaring a hole into the back of Elias's head before he reluctantly started to follow after him, shoving his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>As they got closer to his office, he became increasingly aware of a consistent scrabbling noise on the door of the supply closet, and sighed, narrowing his eyes at it as he passed. <br/>
"Stop that." He chided, sounding just a little amused. Judas raised an eyebrow as he also approached the scratchy noises, glancing at Elias with a curled lip. <br/>
"What's in there, Elias?"<br/>
"You needn't pay them any attention." He hummed, shoving the lock back in place from where it had been knocked slightly open by Will's incessant escape attempts. He could only look apologetically at the door vaguely, pushing past Elias and towards his office, from his own memory, since Elias seemed preoccupied. He narrowed his eyes at that, following him close behind, to make sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. He locked the door behind the two of them, and raised his eyebrows at him. </p><p>"Its an awful shame, really." He began, keeping his expression stern.<br/>
"What is?" He asked, immediately seeming to get on edge and curling his lip, almost grabbing Elias's sleeve to stop him from going any further.<br/>
"How you've not heard back from him." Elias kept his gaze steady, pulling out the chair for him to sit down in and gesturing for him to do so. "Anything could have happened - it's got to be very worrying." Judas didn't sit down. He balled his hands into fists and let out a hiss. <br/>
"What do you know, Bouchard?" He snapped, walking closer to the desk.<br/>
"Why don't you sit down." He smiled, thin lipped and humourless, walking around to the other side of the desk. "He's always been overly trusting, hasn't he? Would make it easy for him to be taken." He put emphasis on the last word, narrowing his eyes.<br/>
"No, you sit down, you bastard," he gritted his teeth, shoving hands into his pockets to prevent anything he might regret. "What did you do to him, Elias?" He angrily said, looking him straight in the eyes.</p><p>"I haven't done anything to him." He said, and it was actually truthful. Noting how he seemed to actually be affected by his words, he kept going. "You seemed so caught up worrying about him that I thought I'd try and help you feel better." Judas stared at him. Just stared. It took quite a few moments for that to register properly in his head, shaking it and pinching the bridge of his nose. <br/>
"No, Elias, there's nothing you can do that will. You know something," he paused, narrowing his eye at him again and stepping forward. "And you'd damn well be prepared if I find out that you had anything to do with it."<br/>
"Why don't you sit down, and I'll tell you what's happened." He offered, gesturing to the other chair once more "Unless you'd rather stay ignorant." Elias waited for him to move again, knowing he would probably stay, given the circumstances. He mulled over his options in his head, gaze dropping to the ground like there was suddenly something very interesting about it. Eventually, he silently decided to sit down, lips pressed into a thin line. <br/>
"Very well."<br/>
"Good." He hummed, giving him a moment to settle down before starting to talk again. "Isn't it strange that he hasn't called you back? Usually he's quick with that. He likes to keep his phone on him to take notes, doesn't he?"<br/>
"Yes, he does. Of course you would know," he forced through clenched teeth, fingers gripping the fabric of his pants to keep himself still. The answer was probably right there, he just wasn't thinking right. Elias smiled coldly, narrowing his eyes. <br/>
"You flatter me." He said flatly, folding his hands together on the table. "It'd be excusable as forgetfulness if it were anyone else, but Wilbur doesn't like to leave you waiting. Even if he had just fallen asleep, he would have remembered afterwards." His voice was steady, eyes beginning to take on a green light to them as he continued. Judas turned his head slightly to the side, averting his own eyes slightly and curling his lip. <br/>
"Just get on with it, Elias. Your games aren't so flattering anymore." He growled, though even that seemed a bit weak.</p><p>"Very well." Elias stood, allowing just a little of the memory to reach him, just the image of the alleyway in the middle of the night, left with a sign of a struggle, papers scattered over the ground. He gritted his teeth harshly as bile rose into his throat, eyes squeezing tightly shut in a mild attempt to get the memory away, feeling sick to his stomach. <br/>
"No..."<br/>
"You did ask." He said, wryly, but not withdrawing it from him after seeing just how much it had affected him. "It's such a shame you couldn't be there to protect him, isn't it?"<br/>
"Be quiet, Elias," he snapped, willing himself to stand and get himself out of there. "You offered." He muttered. Unfortunately, he kept his eyes on him, keeping him firmly in that spot. "It's awfully rude to leave when I have more to show you." Elias spoke, allowing him just a little more of what had happened - the figure in the alleyway, the flat, lifeless way it had spoken.<br/>
"I don't want to see anymore!" He pleaded, almost whined, shaking his head in a futile attempt to get the memory away, his heart starting to race in his panic. <br/>
"Oh, but I think you do." He snapped, doing his very best to keep the link open so he could keep pushing the memories into his head. He was saving the very worst, what he was sure would decimate him, for last. </p><p>Judas tried to recoil, to get away in any way he could. He didn't want this, he didn't think he could quite handle what he suspected was going to happen. His grip got tighter and tighter on his pants, until he was sure they would tear. Elias seemed completely unaffected, staring at him impassively. He hadn't blinked in the time he'd been talking, keeping his eyes fixed on Judas's own. <br/>
"Would you like it to be over?" He asked, almost mockingly.<br/>
"I hate you." He spat, opening his eye, which was now starting to brim with tears, staring daggers into the blurry figure of Elias in front of him. He smiled, narrowing his eyes at the state he was getting himself into, and beginning to press the worst of the memory into his mind. <br/>
"I'll take that as a yes, then?" He asked, still completely unbothered. Judas let out a pathetic sob, shrugging up his shoulders and leaning forward slightly, like he had just been punched in the gut particularly hard, the memory, as expected, being too much for him to bear, tears beginning to run down his face. He just kept watching, eyes wide and unblinking as he came apart in front of him, still rooted to the spot by his gaze. He did eventually blink, the green fading from his eyes, unlike the memories he'd just handed to the other man. <br/>
"Well," He started, standing up from his chair. "Run along, then."</p><p>He only sat there for a few moments longer, his desperation and panic slowly melting away into adrenaline and anger, which had started to boil over. Judas stood from his seat but did not leave, fixing Elias with a dark look. After that, he all but leapt over the desk and wrapped each of his hands tightly around the other mans throat, pinning him to the ground with a snarl. "You bastard! You did this!" He shouted. He knew he didn't, somewhere inside of him, but he needed something to direct his anger onto. Elias just so happened to be the perfect host. He let out an undignified yell, the initial panic of it overtaking him as he began grabbing at his hands with blunt nails, and trying to wrench them off of him. <br/>
"You know I didn't." He spat, eyes alight with carefully controlled anger as he felt him tighten his grip on his neck. Judas bared his teeth in a snarl, pressing his palms harshly into his throat, intending on making him shut up. He coughed, making another attempt before clawing the link between them back together, eyes snapping open with the same green tint to them in a last-ditch effort to get him off. He recoiled at the contact, letting go of his throat and sitting back.<br/>
"God damn you," he hissed.</p><p>"There's more I can show you, if you won't behave." He hissed, picking himself up and rubbing at his throat, trying to regain at least a semblance of his dignity. "Go now, before I change my mind." <br/>
"Fuck you," Judas snapped, standing himself up and resisting the urge to kick him in the mouth, simply choosing to adjust his shirt and jacket and begin to stalk away. Elias watched him go with an air of satisfaction, adjusting the papers on his desk that'd been ruffled by that, and walking to lock his door when he was gone. He slammed the door shut behind him, taking a few deep, shuddering breaths as the adrenaline faded, and once again, he started to feel upset about what had just occurred.</p><p>The scrabbling from the supply closet had just gotten louder and much more desperate when he slammed the door, as whatever was trapped inside figured there was someone who could hear them, and doubled their efforts. Judas looked towards the door, and, mostly out of spite, reached to unlock and turn the doorknob for whoever, or whatever, was inside to get out. Will scrambled back, away from the door, eyes blown wide in panic before they realised who it was and paused, furrowing their eyebrows at the state of him. <br/>
"What happened?</p><p>He let out a small puff of air, what once would've been a chuckle if he didn't feel so drained. <br/>
"Oh, you know. The usual with Elias." They nodded, wiping at their face to try and hide the fact they had been sobbing. <br/>
"The usual." They repeated, still not getting up from where they were crouched on the floor. Their suitcase was by their feet. Judas nodded solemnly, frowning a little and reaching a hand out to help them up. <br/>
"Come on." Very hesitantly, they reached to take it, pulling themselves up. They were a little unsteady, and just kept hold of his hand when they were stood up, taking their case with them. He looked at them apologetically and led them out of the room, sighing. <br/>
"Elias is a bitch." he said, not particularly caring who could hear him. "Are you feeling alright?"<br/>
"Not really." They admitted, furrowing their eyebrows and following along. "What'd he do to you, exactly?" Will asked. In all of the years they'd known him, they'd never seen him in such a distraught state, and it was honestly a little worrying. Judas frowned, looking at the ground and just shrugging. <br/>
"Showed me something I didn't particularly want to see." he mumbled.<br/>
"Ah." They nodded, not pushing it any further, and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "We can go up to my office, if you want?"<br/>
"No, I think i'm alright." he sighed. "I think I'll just collect Mark and go."<br/>
"Please let me come with you." They mumbled, not quite pleading but sounded close to it. "I don't want to stay here."</p><p>Judas looked at them, mildly alarmed and frowning. <br/>
"Alright. If that's what you want."<br/>
"Mhm." Will nodded, glancing back at Elias's office rather nervously, before just sighing. "He locked me in there for trying to stab his eyes out." They admitted, rather nervously.<br/>
"Oh, boy." he grinned. "I can't say I'm surprised. I just tried to strangle him and he tried to show me even more."<br/>
They smiled back, looking like they were calming down a little. "What was he trying to show you, if it's okay to ask?" They tilted their head to the side, raising their eyebrows. Judas bit his bottom lip just slightly, looking down again and sighing. <br/>
"What happened to Wilbur, while we were on the plane."<br/>
"Oh, god." Will furrowed their eyebrows, putting two and two together and looking almost sorry they had brought it up. "I'm so sorry."<br/>
He nods, rubbing his eye a little and sighing. <br/>
"It's alright. We'll just... We'll figure things out."</p><p>They hummed, glancing to the side. <br/>
"We will." They nodded, but looked like they wanted to ask more questions, honestly. Judas nodded again. <br/>
"Now. Let's go find Mark, shall we?" He said, changing topics completely They hummed, letting go of his hand now they had stopped shaking so much. <br/>
"Yeah, that sounds good." They mumbled, wiping at their face again. He gave a light smile and began to lead them through the halls, searching for he and Tim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim and Mark were well up on the top floor of the institute by now, in the artefact storage room, where Tim was showing him around. He paused in front of a particularly strange table, pointing it out to him. <br/>
"This is like the most normal thing we have in here." He chuckled, glancing back at him. Mark examined it, furrowing his brows and letting his eyelids fall halfway, giving himself a bored look as he glanced back up at Tim. <br/>
"It's a table."<br/>
"Well, yeah." He looked down at it. "It's supposed to be able to trap people inside but, nobody here's been grabbed yet."<br/>
"Yet," he grinned, looking at it as well and tilting his head slightly to the side as he examined it.<br/>
"Yeah!" He grinned back, before gently putting a hand on Mark's shoulder. "I guess you'll be the first." Tim joked, glancing to him. Mark laughed at that, squinting back at him. <br/>
"Not if I've got anything to say about that." He said, standing up straight and managing to push Tim closer to it. He laughed, narrowing his eyes. <br/>
"Are you challenging me?" He asked, using his grip on his shoulder to drag him along with him. He gritted his teeth a little, but it quickly turned into a grin. <br/>
"And if I am?"</p><p>"Well, I guess you'll have to be ready for THIS." He pulled Mark towards him, effectively managing to pick him up, and beginning to walk him closer to the table.<br/>
"H-Hey!" Mark cried with an indignant expression, trying to wiggle out his grip. "No fair!” Tim laughed, keeping a hold of him despite his wriggling, and gently depositing him on the table. <br/>
"There you go." He grinned, giving his hair a gentle ruffle. He scrunched up his nose, letting out a huff and grabbing him by the collar to pull him onto the table beside him. <br/>
"And there you go."</p><p>He let out a noise of surprise at him actually being able to pull him down, before grinning. <br/>
"Ah, well, I guess you win!" He purred, glancing to him.<br/>
"Of course, I always win!" He snickered, hopping off of the table and looking at him with a triumphant expression. Tim laughed as well, getting up and running a hand through his hair. <br/>
"Well, that's about the safest thing in here."<br/>
"And I think we just proved it. I mean, I know I'm light, but I'm sure it would've broken underneath the both of us." He nodded, putting his hands on his hips.<br/>
"Maybe." He hummed, shrugging, and looking back at it. "Alright. There's just the actual archives left."<br/>
"That's all just. Books and shit, right?" He asked, looking at Tim curiously.<br/>
"Pretty much. It's where a lot of the statements are kept, too." He nodded, beginning to lead him out of the room. "Jon pretty much lives in there so, hopefully we won't run into him."<br/>
"Well, if he lives there, I think it's most likely we will." Mark said, following after him after taking one last look around at everything.<br/>
"He'll probably whine at me for not working." Tim pointed out, stepping out of the room and beginning to walk down the corridor.<br/>
"What a drag.”<br/>
He snorted, nodding his head. "Yeah!" He grinned, pausing in front of a door marked "archive". "He spent Martin's birthday party last year going on about emulsions the whole time."<br/>
"Oh my god, I feel so bad for him. I can't imagine being so boring." He laughed quietly. "Or, well, I guess I can. It looks something like Judas."<br/>
"The one who was hurrying Elias?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, before shaking his head. "Yeah, he looks like he doesn't know the meaning of the word "fun" either."<br/>
"I'm sure he does, behind closed doors." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He actually laughs."</p><p>"Jon would never." Tim grinned, pushing open the door to the archives, and holding it open for him. Mark snickered, thanking him and stepping inside, looking around with raised eyebrows.<br/>
"It's pretty quiet in here." He told him, his voice lowered to a level that wouldn't get them found out. He carefully shut the door behind the two of them, and walked further into the room.<br/>
"I can see that. Feels wrong," he said, dropping his own volume to match Tim's and walking with him. "I don't hear anyone else in here."<br/>
"There usually isn't anyone but Jon, unless someone's giving a statement." He replied, turning down one of the aisles of filing cabinets, keeping a slow pace to try and keep his footsteps quiet.<br/>
"Ah," he nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Seems like the kind of place people would do stupid shit in, honestly." Tim grinned, raising his eyebrows. <br/>
"Does it?" He hummed, "Do you have any suggestions?" Mark glanced at him with a small grin. "Nothing that won't get us in trouble with that Jon guy." He winked.<br/>
"Oh?" He purred, pausing at the end of the aisle. "Let's hear it, then?" He also paused, looking at him for a few moments with a smug expression before turning away again. <br/>
"No, I don't think we will." Tim huffed out a laugh, beginning to walk again with a smile on his face. <br/>
"If you say so."<br/>
"I do say so." He nudged him with a snicker, looking about. "It's kind of messy, honestly." He looked a little surprised at that, tips of his ears going slightly red as he laughed along with him. <br/>
"Is it?" </p><p>Mark hummed in response, nodding a little and smiling wryly over at the other. <br/>
"Sometimes. It depends." He cleared his throat a little nervously, walking into the next aisle a little more hurriedly than the last. <br/>
"I think Jon would get upset if we damaged his precious statements.” <br/>
"From what I saw of him in the meeting, he seems the type." He said, raising an eyebrow at Tim and keeping his own leisurely pace. He nodded, before laughing quietly. <br/>
"Yeah!" Tim grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Would probably have us hung if he found us in here."<br/>
"Ha! That'd be fun. Lynched for browsing the glorified library." He laughed, shaking his head at the thought.<br/>
"It'd be fun to have that be on your tombstone." Tim chuckled, glancing back at him. He looked much more relaxed with the change of subject. Mark nodded, snickering. <br/>
"Better than what it can be."<br/>
"Yeah, well, "bored to death by Jon" doesn't sound as dramatic, does it." He grinned, glancing over to him with narrowed eyes. He snorted, grinning widely. <br/>
"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"<br/>
"Would you like to find out?" He offered, raising his eyebrows and peeking his head out of the side of the aisle. "I think he's here."<br/>
"Really?" Mark raised a brow, walking over to do the same thing. "Maybe we should sacrifice someone to do it for us." He grinned.</p><p>"Maybe we could throw Elias to him." Tim chuckled, beginning to walk into the next aisle. Jon was completely engrossed in his work, eyes trained on the papers on his desk.<br/>
"Would he even let that happen?" He asked, voice instinctively dropping to a whisper to not disturb the other man. Tim shook his head, laughing softly. <br/>
"I was only joking." He hummed, "Maybe we should get out, now."<br/>
"Maybe." He nodded. "Is that really all? This place is smaller than I thought."<br/>
"It's a pretty small building, yeah." Tim hummed, beginning to sneak back to the door, being careful to watch the sounds of his footsteps.<br/>
"Somehow, I think I'd still get lost." He thought. "The institute in America is much bigger but we don't need a lot of the rooms."<br/>
"I guess you guys have less staff there at the moment." He hummed, shutting the door behind the two of them when they were out. "Well, that was fun."<br/>
"It was!" He grinned. "Thanks for that Tim. Next time I'm here you'll have to show me around the city."<br/>
"I'd love to." Tim smiled back, before searching his pockets quickly, and pulling out a pen. "Do you have anything to write on?" Mark looked around, patting his pockets down before shaking his head. <br/>
"No. Why?"<br/>
"I was gonna give you my number." He explained, before gently reaching for his hand. "This works, though." <br/>
"Oh," he raised his brows, tips of his ears warming a little as he blushed, holding his hand out. "I guess it does."</p><p>He grinned, writing his number down as clearly as he could. <br/>
"Keep in touch." He purred, giving him a little pat on the shoulder, before beginning to walk away, back to his office to start work. Mark stood there for a moment, a grin growing very slowly on his face as he watched Tim walk away. Holy shit. That just happened. He turned before he walked around the corner to do a finger gun gesture in his direction, grinning, before disappearing from view. Even more red bloomed into his face after that, shrugging up his shoulders and suppressing his little giddy noise, turning to go and find Judas.</p><p>By this time, Will and Judas had been searching for him for quite a while. When he came down the stairs, they turned to look at him, and smiled, although their heart wasn't really in it. <br/>
"We were worried you'd been eaten." They hummed. Mark waved at the two of them happily before he responded. <br/>
"I'm not quite so helpless." He said, pouting only a little.<br/>
"I beg to differ." Said Judas, to which Mark just huffed. <br/>
"I guess we can get out of here, now." They spoke, shoving their free hand in their pocket nervously and looking at the both of them. "Before anyone notices we're going." Mark blinked, looking between the two of them with furrowed eyebrows but deciding not to ask questions. <br/>
"Alright. I can grab our bags, really fast." Will nodded, watching him go, and leaning awkwardly against the wall, just trying to calm themselves down a little bit. <br/>
"This isn't really that great." They said, to nobody in particular, and Judas looked at them and shrugged. <br/>
"Welcome to the club. Mark has cookies." He said, attempting to lighten the mood. <br/>
"I sure hope so." They laughed a little, looking to the ground. "Should I call us a cab, to get back to the airport?"<br/>
"Probably. Unless Martin's feeling generous. And not particularly afraid of Jon's wrath.”<br/>
"I don't even know where he is, at the moment." They hummed, taking their phone out of their pocket, and quickly dialing the number. Judas stayed politely quiet while Will was on the phone, looking out for Mark. It didn't take too long for Martin to answer, a quick 'Hello?' coming from the speaker.</p><p>"I don't suppose you're up to getting us out of here?" They asked, eyebrows furrowed. "As soon as possible." There was a brief pause and a rustle, like Martin was gathering something up. <br/>
"Not at all! Have you got tickets back already?"<br/>
"Yeah." Will nodded, although he couldn't really see them. "We were only supposed to stay for the meeting anyway. We just need to get out of here."<br/>
"Alright. I'll be right down," he said, hanging up. Mark had just arrived back with their cases, humming a little. They glanced at him, offering him a small smile. <br/>
"Martin's coming to get us." They said, straightening up and looking up the stairs.<br/>
"Cool!" He said. "Can I sleep on the plane? I'm still tired, and my caffeine rush is wearing off."<br/>
Judas shrugged, also looking up the staircase expectantly. <br/>
"Knock yourself out, kid." Will nodded as well, nervously fiddling with the handle of their suitcase until finally, footsteps came down the stairs, and Martin came into view.<br/>
"You guys all ready?" He asked, heading straight to the front door, to which Judas and Mark nodded.<br/>
"I think so." They hummed, walking after him and holding the door open for the other two. "Sorry to bother you again, Martin."<br/>
"It's not a problem, really." He gave a reassuring smile, heading to the van. "I just have to be back before Jon notices. And I suspect he may be more preoccupied with his work today than normal." Will smiled, keeping pace with him, and opening up the back doors for Judas and Mark. <br/>
"You should be." They assured him. "It's not too long to the airport."<br/>
Martin nodded, getting into the driver's side and getting himself buckled in. Mark tossed in Judas's bag and climbed onto the seats, Judas following suit. <br/>
"It all depends on how bad traffic is."<br/>
"Yeah, I guess so." They hummed, hopping up and strapping themselves in, pulling the door closed. "Hopefully it'll go smoothly."<br/>
"With any luck, it will." He reassured, putting the keys into the ignition and waiting for everyone to buckle up before pulling out of the space and then the parking lot.</p><p>"Mhm!" They watched the door to the institute as they pulled away, seemingly calmed by the fact nobody was coming out to call them back. Mark glanced up to Judas as the ride went on, noticing how far away and quiet he was. It didn't feel right, and he could only shift uncomfortably. He never knew how to really comfort others by himself, apart from Noah. But that was only because they grew up together, and he knew Noah. Will was equally worried, but really didn't want to bring it up in front of Martin. He didn't need to know what Elias would be capable of - it'd only scare him, and besides, he didn't really know Judas that well. Mark pressed his hands into the seat and hummed a little tune, to break the silence. Judas glanced to him with a very faint smile, relaxing visibly. They smiled as well, glancing up at the rear view mirror to look at him. At least somebody as in good spirits, today.</p><p>"...So, Will, what's it like? Working in the archives, I mean. I'm sure you've got some interesting stories." He asked eventually, once he ended the tune.<br/>
"It sure is something." They hummed, searching their memories to see if they could find something interesting to tell him. "I mean normally I just do research for the statements."<br/>
"That's it?" He asked, tilting his head. "Surely there's more to it than that. You look like you've seen some shit?" Will glanced at Martin, before just grinning. <br/>
"Well, a bunch of worms did break in last month." Martin glanced over warily, squinting at them but not saying anything. Mark perked up a little. <br/>
"You told me about that. But you didn't tell me how it happened."<br/>
"Well, Jon found them under the institute, but I wasn't there to see that." They began, fiddling with the bottom of their jacket. "I only found out about it when I came out of my office and just got attacked by worms."<br/>
"Ah," he nodded, glancing to Martin in the rearview and noticing how nervous he looked with the topic. "Anything else exciting? Or scary?"<br/>
"Well," They looked to Martin as well, narrowing their eyes, before deciding against whatever they were going to say. "I mean, nobody died."<br/>
"That's...Good." Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "Implying these worms could kill?"</p><p>"Oh, they could!" Will sounded awfully cheery about that, although it probably wasn't intentional. "Jon thinks so."<br/>
"That's great. Remind me not to invite them over for dinner." He said, and they snickered at that, looking back at him. <br/>
"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Mark curled his lip as he thought of it, sitting back against his seat. "Nothing fun ever happens at our facility. Except, well, Gabriel dying. But, you know."<br/>
"You guys count that as fun?" They asked, furrowing their eyebrows. "Really?"<br/>
"The most excitement we've had in the last few months, so yeah. I'd call it fun." He said. "Nobody really liked him and Charis gave us a show."<br/>
Martin furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back at the man, using the rearview. Will huffed out a nervous laugh, leaning on their hand to look out the window. "Can't wait to start working there."<br/>
"You shouldn't be in too much trouble, I think." Mark said with a small smile. "People like you there. To be completely honest, I think I'd be the next to go, if anything."<br/>
Judas just looked at Mark after that, brows furrowing a little bit with worry. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not.<br/>
"I'd rather you didn't." They mumbled, furrowing their eyebrows, and glancing back at him quickly. "There are better ways to die." </p><p>Mark shrugged. <br/>
"There's not really. You know, much to live for, living alone in the building."<br/>
"Well I'm sure you'll find something eventually." Will said simply, beginning to notice that they were close to the airport.<br/>
"Eventually." He echoed, sitting back. When they had finally arrived at the airport, Martin hurried them out of the van, looking a little relieved once they were all on the sidewalk. "Have a good flight, you guys." He said, waving.<br/>
"We'll try." They grinning, giving his hair a quick ruffle in place of a hug, and opening up the door so they could step out. Martin chuckles, making sure they make it into the building safely before he drives away. Judas sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. <br/>
"I'm so glad to be away from that place." he said, leading the way. Will nodded in agreement, following along. <br/>
"I'm just glad to be away from Elias." They admitted, glancing back to Mark to make sure he was following them too.<br/>
"That's very fair." Judas said, Mark catching up with Judas's suitcase in hand. <br/>
"What happened?" he asked, to no in particular. Really, only to those who would answer. "Like. With Elias."<br/>
"He locked me in a supply cupboard." They answered simply, looking a little uncomfortable at having to talk about it again. <br/>
"Oh." Was all Mark said, blinking with surprise. "What an asshole. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." Will shrugged, crossing their arms over their chest. "Not the worst that's happened to me." Mark frowned at that and gave a small nod to acknowledge that, dropping his gaze to the floor and going silent.<br/>
"Why don't you tell him what Elias did to you?" They suggested to Judas, mostly joking, after looking back at him.<br/>
"I think it'd scare him away from ever going back to the british institute." He laughed as well. Mark didn't really seem to think it was funny, raising a brow at them and pressing his lips together into a thin line.<br/>
"That'd be inconvenient." They huffed, glancing back at him and furrowing their eyebrows at his facial expression. "We'd better hurry up, I think Elias will figure out we're gone soon." Judas nodded, speeding his walk up to a jog, with Mark following suit quietly. <br/>
"I agree."</p><p>Will seemed to relax a little more when they were actually inside the doors of the airport, still watching the road with a worried expression, as though they were being followed.<br/>
Mark glanced to them and nudged their arm with his shoulder. <br/>
"Hey, it'll be alright. If anything comes, i'll fight it off." he said with a grin and a wink, seemingly all better, and they just smiled weakly at him.<br/>
"I hope it'll be that easy." They said, appreciating the gesture nonetheless. He hummed in acknowledgement. <br/>
"I'm sure it will be. Don't worry."<br/>
"Yeah." They nodded, "We should get going."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late. Really late. Judas knew that. But he couldn’t let himself sleep until he found something, anything, that would let him know that Wilbur was possibly still okay. He hadn’t rested well ever since Elias had shown him the memories. The terrible, terrible images were burned into his mind and he could not rest until he had some form of closure. Whether that was confirmation that Wilbur was actually dead, or that he got away, or something. Anything. He was currently heading towards the alleyway that was shown to him by Elias, which was harder to do than he at first suspected. Las Vegas is, after all, a rather big city. He did eventually find it, however. And it was, also, just as he suspected. Not much other than dried blood on the floor and walls, and a few ruined papers strewn about the alley itself, somehow not carried away by the wind yet. Wilbur's folder was towards the end of the dead-end alleyway, which is where most of the blood was, some of it soaked into the cover of it. It looked like far too much blood - enough that it was likely whoever it had come from had not survived, and there were some drag marks on the cobblestones. He'd put up a fight, at least. Judas felt himself grow sick at the sight, having to turn away and take a few deep and calming breaths before he willed himself to enter the alleyway and retrieve the folder. He felt tears in his eyes as he leant down to pick it up, carefully, as if it were some ancient artifact that could crumble in his hands at the faintest touch. He frowned to himself, looking at the bloodstained cover and sighing again. This was his fault, he said to himself. He could've prevented this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It of course wasn't but it would have been hard to convince him otherwise in this state. There were a few pages that were poking out, all covered in Wilbur's messy handwriting, that nobody but him could seem to read, but the rest were neatly indexed, with little card dividers separating them into the different topics he did his research on. The margins on the ones that were poking out were full of little drawings, probably whatever had come to mind while he was writing. On one of the less stained pages, there was a drawing of Judas. He gently brushed his thumb against said page, his eyes softening and tears beginning to fall down his face of their own free will. There was no point in holding them back down, the tall man letting out a short and soft sob and covering his mouth with a hand. The page in question, although he wouldn't have been able to tell, given the state of the handwriting, was a letter to him, a little bloodstained, and crumpled around the edges from where it'd been held nervously and shoved into pockets, but still written as carefully as he could manage. The writing was almost legible. Wilbur had been meaning to give it to him the last time they'd met, but evidently forgotten to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judas let himself crouch down close to the ground, carefully pulling the paper from the folder to try and get a better look at the writing on it, trying to decipher it with a small sniffle. He kept glancing at the little pictures in the margin, a small and fond smile growing on his face. It had clearly taken Wilbur a long time to write out, and it was missing the usual ink smudges and scribbling out of words that his usual notes had. The margin was full of these little doodles of the two of them, only the one at the very bottom obscured by a fleck of blood, and where he had signed off he'd drawn a little picture of a cat. He gently rubbed his thumb over the little cat picture and gave a small, and shaky sigh, getting to his feet again and holding the folder tightly against his side, beginning to quietly walk out of the alleyway. He didn't find much of Wilbur himself, but he did find something he could keep to remind himself of him. That was enough for him. He hoped, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the next day had come around, Will was awkwardly dragging themselves out of their little nest in the corner of the room, and rubbing sleep from their eyes. They weren't sure if Mark was awake yet, and so just kept as quiet as they could while they dressed. Mark was indeed still asleep, but started to stir when he started hearing the shuffling and movement inside the room. He furrowed his brows and yawned quietly, rolling onto his belly and rubbing his eyes with both hands. They glanced over and raised their eyebrows, smiling softly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." They hummed quietly, buttoning up their shirt before stretching, trying to loosen up some of the tension in their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning," he said tiredly, looking over with a sleepy smile and still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. "Where're you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to see if Judas has anything he wants us to do today." They told him, grinning at his sleepy expression. "I think he said that he wanted us to do some research on the statements that happen in america?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." he said, giving himself a few moments to process that before sitting up and stretching his back. "Yeah, I guess we should do that, huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm!" They said, and shrugged on their jacket. "I'll let you know what he says." Mark gave a lazy thumbs up in response, humming. "Cool." Will nodded, stepping out of the room and beginning to find their way down to what was now Judas's office</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judas had fallen asleep at his desk when he had gotten back, but was already up and about restoring the room and getting things to be in better order after he had woken up. It didn't take them as long to find it as last time, but they spent a little more time standing outside of the door anxiously before they knocked, calling out to let him know they were there. He glanced to the door as he heard the knock, and debated on whether or not to send whoever it was away. He decided against it and called them in, walking over to his chair and setting himself down in it with a huff. They opened the door just a little, not looking inside as they spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering if you had anything for me and Mark to get started on today?" They asked, if a little nervously. Judas just shook his head, resting his head on a hand and looking towards the door with a tired expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not today. You could ask Cody, though. I'm sure he has something. Always does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." They nodded, furrowing their eyebrows before they turned to walk away. "Take care of yourself, please." He waved a hand dismissively at that, pressing himself against the back of his chair. "I'll be fine." Will looked like they wanted to argue with that, but just shrugged, and began to walk back to find Mark. Mark had since gotten up and dressed, and was currently attempting to comb through a few knots in his hair, wincing slightly with each pass of the comb as it got caught on them. They pushed the door open without knocking, knowing that he probably was ready enough by now, and glanced over to his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He just said to check with Cody." Will told him, walking over to their suitcase to get their coat on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark looked up and left the comb hanging in his hair with a nod, seeming to give up trying to get a particularly rough knot out. He pulled it out and left it on the desk beside his bed, standing up to get his own things. "Alright." They smiled softly at him, raising their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he, usually?" They asked, tugging their coat on and buttoning it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Noah, in the break room?" he said, almost asking himself as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure. I don't pay much attention to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those two hang out a lot." They noted, not unkindly, and walked back to the door. "Shall we go and find him then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded, scoffing a little. "It's a little annoying. I never get to see my brother anymore." he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Will nodded, shoving their hand in their pocket as they used the other to hold the door open for him. "Yeah, I imagine that hurts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged a little, walking through the door with a nod. "Not as much as it could. I'm used to it."  They shut it behind him, and just hummed, waiting for him to start walking somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any siblings." They said, absentmindedly. Mark looked at them, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Do you have any other family, then?" he asked, leading the way down the hall to the break room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're kinda scattered around a bit, now." Will hummed, following along and looking around, trying to memorise the route. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." He nodded, glancing down a corridor as they passed it but not saying much else. "Noah's the only family I have. I think. If you don't count Judas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nice." They smiled, looking down it as well, out of curiosity. "Honestly I think I might retract my statement about Judas not caring about anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, maybe." He laughed, looking at them. "He cares sometimes. Does his best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think he does." They smiled, pausing in front of what they assumed to be the break room. They couldn't hear anyone inside, and just glanced to him. "Should we knock?" Mark debated that for a few moments, before grinning mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" They asked, voice dropping to a whisper as they put their hand on the door handle, ready to slam it open. Mark nodded vigorously, grin growing as he prepared to jump inside as soon as the door was opened. Will grinned back, shoving the door open quickly and getting out of the way for him to get in. He shoved himself inside with a shout, putting his arms up dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's UP loverboy?" He grinned, drawing a shout of outrage and shock from the ginger inside of the room. Cody yelled as well, pretty much jumping out of his skin and he looked over, before baring his teeth in annoyance, doing his best to regain some of his dignity. Noah growled, turning around and letting go of Cody's hand to look at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" He snapped, to which Mark laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ease up, Noah. We're just here to get an assignment."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Were you guys holding hands?" Will asked from the doorway, not really reading the room very effectively, and Cody just crossed his arms defensively. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No." He snapped back, glaring at them from where he was sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were getting ready for an arm wrestle before you so rudely interrupted." He narrowed his eyes. "What're you talking about? Judas didn't give you anything?" Mark just shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"He's busy." They explained, still awkwardly standing in the doorway, and Cody sighed, and got up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've got a couple statements that still need research doing." He told them, "I'll go and get them, you stay here." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mark nodded and walked to lean against the table in the break room, grinning smugly at Noah. They stepped inside nervously, regarding Noah quietly, before just standing there and waiting for the other to come back. Noah narrowed his eyes at Mark but said nothing, instead turning to look at Will and raise his eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I thought you were only here for the day?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I was supposed to be." They said, looking over to him and raising their eyebrows. He looked awfully like the receptionist. "But, plans changed. I'm staying here for a bit."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I see. You should try and get your own room." He said, glancing to Mark who only puffed up angrily.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I mean the floor isn't very comfortable after a while." They joked, trying to lighten the mood a little awkwardly, shoving their hands into their pockets. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah. Exactly. And I imagine Mark's not too keen on sharing a bed." He started, Mark shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Noah, it's fine. My bed is huge, anyways. You're taking this out of proportion."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I don't want to bother anyone with it, right now." Will pointed out, narrowing their eyes at him. "If you're that worried about it, I'm sure we could swap." They joked, shifting their weight from one foot to the other as they waited. Mark let out a snort and covered his mouth, snickering at Noah's reaction to that. He narrowed his eyes at the other. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, I think I'll pass. I'm just saying.” He said, and they laughed softly at Mark's reaction, before just shrugging. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nice to know you're worried for me.” They told him. Mark glanced at them and gave a small smile. "So long as you return the favor I will be." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before they could respond, Cody kicked the door back open, and walked in with a small folder, with a couple of sheets of papers inside it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Here it is." He huffed, handing it to him. "It's got a couple addresses marked that I need photos of, and that's about it." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Really?" Mark raised a brow, standing up straight and opening the folder to thumb through it. "Alright."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah." He nodded, crossing his arms again. "Shouldn't have any trouble getting in, they're all abandoned, I just need to make sure some things in this statement line up properly." He nodded and grinned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Sir yes sir." He gave a mock salute at Cody and motioned for Will to follow him, heading out into the corridor. Cody huffed out a laugh, before coming back around to sit down, glancing at Noah and raising his eyebrows, who sat down as well, laying back against his seat and looking at him with a small grin. Will followed him out, waving goodbye and closing the door behind them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, this shouldn't be too hard." They grinned, coming along. "Can you drive?" Mark scoffed and waved a hand dismissively, grinning widely at Will. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Of course I can drive. I'm just never allowed." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, come on then." They nodded with a laugh, starting to speed up as a challenge, to see if he'd keep pace. Mark squinted his eyes at him and grinned, speeding up as well and following after them to catch up. Seeing that he was playing along, they began to run, doing their best to stay ahead of him with a laugh. He only took that as even more of a challenge, sprinting ahead of them with a little giggle, carefully holding the folder against his chest so nothing would fold or otherwise be damaged because of it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey!!" Will laughed, narrowing their eyes playfully as they did their best to keep up with him. Once they got close enough, they gently gripped him by the back of his shirt, and used it to slow him down just slightly, and Mark let out a little indignant noise, reaching around his back to try and swat their hand away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No fair!" He cried, and they chuckled, letting go of him and beginning to run again, eventually finding themselves back in reception, glancing back to make sure Mark was still there. Mark was, sure enough, a little ways down from them, but still there. Once he caught up he leaned against the reception desk, out of breath and panting. Will watched him with raised eyebrows, catching their own breath as well. When they were ready to go again, they grinned at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ready, space cowboy?" They joked, beginning to walk to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, cadet." He raised a brow, still mildly catching his breath as he walked to the elevator with them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They laughed, calling the elevator down and stepping in when it had arrived. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Come on, then." They said, keeping the door open for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, slipping inside and leaning against the wall, still taking deep breaths. "That was no fair. I have little legs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are small!" They laughed, giving his hair a gentle ruffle as a tease, pushing the button for the ground floor. Mark scrunched up his nose and fixed his hair after that, looking at them with squinted eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Will chuckled, stepping out of the elevator when it reached the ground floor, and waiting for him to do the same. He followed them out, suddenly remembering something with raised eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Can I make a call, before we go?" He asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go ahead!" They nodded, taking a few steps away from him out of politeness. "Take your time."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mark nodded and thanked them, smiling and turning away to dial the number that was, albeit a bit smudged and harder to makeout, on his hand, waiting while it rang. He hoped it wasn't too late. It took a couple of moments, but soon enough, Tim picked up, sounding a little surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" He asked, grinning as he waited. "Is this Mark?" Mark couldn't suppress the grin that grew on his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, it's Rick, from accounting." He said with a little giggle. He laughed as well, setting the phone down but putting it on speaker so they could talk while he worked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How are you, then? Flight go okay?" He asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah! I mean, I'd assume so. I slept through almost the whole thing." He said, running a hand through his hair. "It's possible I'm just a ghost and I died in a horrible plane crash." He laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure Jon would let you make a statement about that." He laughed, narrowing his eyes playfully. "I'm glad that went well." Mark nodded his head, though the other could not see. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How goes your work? Find anything interesting or particularly...Paranormal?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not really." He hummed, looking over the papers on his desk. "I'm writing up something for Jon right now, on one of the statements." Tim paused for a second, before continuing slightly quieter. "Sasha's been acting weird, though." He raised his eyebrows slightly, blinking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How so?" He asked, also dropping his own voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I don't know." He admitted, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ever since the worms she's just been really off."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Huh. Maybe... Maybe you should tell someone?" He asked, glancing to Will briefly with furrowed eyebrows. They looked back curiously, but didn't ask any questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." He said, tapping his pen against the desk. "I'm not sure anyone would take me seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'd be good to try, at least, though. Maybe Elias will listen?" He furrowed his brows, thinking. "Maybe... Get some hard evidence?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elias doesn't listen to anything." He pointed out, sighing. "I'm sure it'll get sorted out. How are you?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's true..." He trailed off, shrugging a little. "I'm actually about to go and..." He paused, looking down at the folder. This assignment seemed pretty boring in hindsight. "Investigate some...things." he said. Tim laughed at that, raising his eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"First assignment and you're already getting bored." He joked, "I remember when I first started."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah. We're just taking pictures," he laughed, raising his eyebrows as he listened to Tim. "You say that like you've been doing this for forever."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I've been going for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He chuckled, tapping his pen on his desk again. "I hope you two have fun. Be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark snickered a little at him, his expression softening. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We'll try to be."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Good." Tim hummed, glancing over to his phone. "Can't have another person being eaten by worms, can we." He joked, although it didn't sound as though he was all with it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That would be incredibly unfortunate!" He said, smiling even so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." He agreed with him, before laughing. "I doubt anyone can pull the scars from that off as well as I can." He teased, starting to write again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think Martin said something about that." He grinned, snickering. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Call me again before you go to bed? Maybe?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I will do, don't worry." He said, nodding, picking up his phone again. "Be safe."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glanced over at him now it was clear he was wrapping up, raising their eyebrows. Mark grinned softly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Bye bye." He said, turning to look at Will and tilting his head slightly. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye." Tim grinned, hanging up. They just shrugged, offering him an awkward smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I was just curious." They explained, beginning to walk to the car park. Mark shrugged, putting his phone into his pocket after saving Tim's number into it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Sorry it took a while." He said, following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." They smiled, pausing in the middle of the car park and looking back at him, raising their eyebrows. "What are we allowed to drive, exactly?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Just the company one." He said, fishing the keys out of his pocket and pressing down on the button that would unlock it. Somewhere in the garage, a black car beeped and it's lights lit up. It wasn't anything special, pretty generic looking with dark, tinted windows. "Judas doesn't let me drive his car."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I mean, who knows what might happen to it." They pointed out, walking towards it and looking it over. "Looks inconspicuous enough!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey, I'd be careful! And, I mean, I guess. If we wanted to look like undercover fbi agents doing a stakeout, it's perfect." He laughed, walking to the driver's side and looking over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that the vibe we're going for?" They chuckled, walking around to the other side and opening the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess so," he said with a shrug, smiling and getting into the driver's seat. He had to adjust the seat itself so he could reach the wheel and pedals without trouble, something he seemed a little embarrassed and frustrated about. They didn't seem to notice, and if they did, they didn't comment on it, buckling themselves in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"So, where are we headed?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You pick," he said with a smile, holding the folder out for them. "I'll just take us there. I know Vegas pretty well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." They nodded, gently taking the folder from him and opening it up. They took a moment to look through it, before eventually pointing out one of the places to him. "We could go here first?"  Mark looked at what they were pointing at and gave a nod, shoving the keys into the ignition. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Alrighty. You wanna stop for snacks and drinks somewhere?" He asked, and Will shrugged, putting the papers back in the folder carefully, and holding on to it. "It's up to you, I don't mind." He glanced at them and nodded, pulling out of the space, then the garage, and then they were on the road, heading towards sin city itself. They watched curiously out of the window, eyebrows raised curiously and lips pulled up into a smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"This place is a lot different than England." They commented, not really expecting a response. Mark nodded his head, smiling a little. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah. It's prettier at night, but it's not good for much else."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That sounds cool." They nodded, before looking back at him. "I'll have to have a look at some point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can show you, probably." he grinned a little. "Take you down the strip, maybe see a show." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think I'd like that." Will smiled, glancing over at him, "There's not anything like this is London."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I can imagine! Vegas is just. Dirt. And sand. And the occasional snake." he laughed. "Maybe you'll be lucky to see a crackhead or two." They laughed, narrowing their eyes in surprise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Really?" They asked, unsure how they were supposed to feel about that. "I'm sure Jon won't mind if we get some pictures of one of them, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's not what I meant!!" Will tried to protest, looking over at him. "I just meant that he would think of it as interesting!" That only made him laugh even more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"They're just crackheads."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We don't get many crackheads around!!" They began to explain. "It's not really a thing you see in London."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Really? That's surprisingly." he raised his eyebrows, snickering. "Maybe I should go there and introduce them to it." he barely got through the sentence before busting out with laughter. They laughed along, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe you should tell Martin that all he needs to do to get Jon's attention is to start doing crack." Will suggested, once they'd stopped laughing. Mark snorted, covering his mouth with a hand and grinning so big his cheeks began to hurt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe! I don't think he'd take the advice from me personally, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should get Tim to tell him." They huffed, raising their eyebrows. "He seems to be his wingman, or whatever you guys call it."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He considered it for a moment or two, before furrowing his brows and humming. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's not a bad idea. How long has Tim been his wingman for, and does he do a good job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, considering the fact that Jon's still horrible to him, I doubt it's very long." They pointed out, before shrugging. "Maybe Jon's just horrible."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's fair. He didn't really seem the type to be sweet to his co-workers when I saw him. I think it was him, at least. I'll tell Tim next time I call him."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will nodded, before grinning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's who you were talking to?" They asked, not meaning for it to come across as rude.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah. He gave me his number before we all left," he said, a light blush blooming on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nice." They nodded, "Tim's a pretty great guy, I think you two would get along well."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We already do, it feels like." Mark smiled a little.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Epic!" Will glanced back out of the window, before snickering. "He's probably the most reasonable person in that archive, you've got good taste." He could only laugh at that, glancing over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've been told otherwise a lot of times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" They asked, "You don't seem the type." Mark shrugged a little, glancing over with a small smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Looks can be deceiving, or whatever."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They smiled back at that, narrowing their eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yes, I suppose they can." They just said, before folding their hands neatly in their lap and going quiet again. He nodded, turning on the radio this time to fill the silence and continuing the drive, humming along softly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It didn't take much longer to get there, maybe 20 minutes or so, and by the time they did, Will had gotten bored of sitting still and started to fidget. The place looked about as decrepit as they had expected it to, with quite a few of the windows boarded up. Mark pulled up to the curb just across the street from it, deciding that it's better to be safe than sorry and pulled the keys out of the ignition, moving an arm behind his seat and getting a good look at this place. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Wow. Another abandoned crack den." he said with a smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What is it with you and crack?" They teased, unbuckling their seatbelt and checking they had their phone on them. "I think we should be able to get in through the window?" He scrunched up his nose and scratched his slightly stubbly chin, opening his door to step out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I 'unno, honestly."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I guess we'll find out." They said,  hopping out of the car and stretching. Once they were a little closer, they took out their phone to start taking pictures of the outside of the house.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I guess so," he said, putting his hands into his pockets and following after them, looking up and down the empty street with slightly narrowed eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They didn't seem all that put off by how quiet the place was, honestly, just circling around and taking a few pictures. Eventually, they did find an open window, and called Mark over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We can get in here." They told him, looking over at him. Mark started a little at the sound of their voice, but quickly made his way over from the other side of the yard, where they were standing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Cool. You first?" he asked with a small grin and motioning to the window. Will ginned, nodding, and shoving their phone back in their phone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Alright then." They said, pulling themselves through, and into the house. It was very dark inside, and as they looked around, they saw quite large pawprints beneath their feet, where someone had tracked something into the house. He gave one last look around and once he was sure it was clear, he hopped up and pulled himself through to follow, pausing when he saw the massive pawprints and his eyes widened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Er..."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realise there were wolves in Vegas!" They said excitedly, crouching down to take some photos of them. They placed their hand down next to one of them just to give a reference for the size of them, before straightening up to look around the rest of the room. Mark gulped nervously, clearing his throat and stepping inside the house cautiously. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's because, um. There isn't. There's coyotes, but I'm pretty sure they don't get. That big."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ah." They looked slightly more nervous at that, dropping their voice and trying to follow where the footprints led to with their phone torch. They headed up the stairs, and they could just about make out a pair of human footprints too, walking alongside them. "Hopefully it's gone by now?" Mark followed, staying close to Will with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I, honestly, would not count on it." He said nervously, eyeing the footprints. "Maybe it's a werewolf, or a werecoyote. Or a furry. Something."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You guys get werewolves?" They asked, a little worried. They may have been an eldritch monster hiding in a human skin suit, but werewolves sounded a little scary, honestly. "Maybe we should go upstairs."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I was joking, mostly." He chuckled nervously, looking up the stairs like they were gonna kill him. "I don't think we should."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe not." They nodded, noting his reaction, before straightening up to take some more photos. "Did Cody say what the statement was about?" Mark shook his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"And I left the folder in the car." He said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Will said, looking back out the window with furrowed eyebrows. "Should we go and get it, then? Might help."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe. God, I kind of feel like someone in a scooby doo cartoon." He said, fiddling with the buttons on his vest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe we are." They laughed a little at that, turning to look up the stairs again with furrowed eyebrows as they thought they heard a floorboard creak. Mark found himself shuffling behind Will after that, eyes widening slightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe we should. You know? Go."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's okay. I'll just have a little look." They glanced back at him, reaching to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'll get eaten by wolves, and you can escape." He snorted. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's hardly fair. Then we wouldn't have the pictures. I'll... Follow you."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Alright then." They grinned back at him, setting their phone to record and beginning to creep up the stairs, doing their very best to keep their footsteps light as they filmed. Mark followed once they were a few steps up and ahead of him, keeping an eye out behind them as they crept up the stairs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will kept crouched and carefully stuck their phone up into the upstairs room and swivelled it around a little, getting quite a clear picture of what was up there before stopping the video, and taking a couple steps down the stairs to look at it. He glanced at them and scooted up to see what was on the screen, a shuffle and a short grunt upstairs grabbing his attention. They paused it so they could see it clearer, ignoring the noise from upstairs for now. Their screen clearly showed a man and a big, black wolf huddled in the corner of the room. Both of their eyes were reflecting the light of their flashlight back, and they could see that the man was, quite effectively holding it down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Oh... My god." He raised his eyebrows, mouth dropping open in shock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think we interrupted them." They said, hurriedly getting to their feet as they heard a frantic scrabbling of claws on the wooden floor upstairs. It was evidently not fond of being held down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You think?" Mark looked at them incredulously, also getting to his feet. The man upstairs started struggling a little, saying something like "down, dag'nabbit!" They held their hand up for him to wait, furrowing their eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Do you need help?" They asked, yelling up into the darkness. There was a moment or two of silence before the man called back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You two just run along, now!" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They glanced at Mark, before shrugging, and stuck their head back upstairs. At that, the wolf growled louder and made another attempt at squirming free, claws leaving deep scrapes in the floorboards.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey now!" The man tightened his grip on the wolf, pulling it back so it's back rested against his chest. "Simmer down, Jim! Christ! What are you doing?" He looked towards Will, brows pushed together and sweat running down his face from the exertion of trying to hold the animal back. Will, apparently still willing to push their luck, just grinned at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We're from the magnus institute, we're just here to have a look around." They explained, the wolf just watching them from where it was held now, tail wacking against the floor with frustration. Mark looked at Will incredulously, eyes wide and face on the pale side. He also seemed to be shaking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Don't you think we've, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>overstayed our welcome</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Will?" He asked, Chadley only looking more confused. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Why the hell're you here then?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think it was something about werewolf sightings?" They said to him, gesturing to the black wolf. "Looks like we've found our guy." Only then did they crouch down to speak to Mark, "Yeah, maybe." They said, furrowing their eyebrows as they heard the scrabbling start up again. "Maybe we should leave." The man narrowed his eyes, nodding his head briskly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"So you have. You can leave now, partner, before things get ugly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded vigorously, starting to slide down the stairs as quickly as he dared while keeping his eyes up. Will seemed to finally realise the situation they were in, and followed him down the stairs as quickly as they could without making much noise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"After you." They mumbled, waiting for him to go out of the window. Mark didn't have to be told twice, it seemed, him quickly scrambling out the window and almost falling onto the ground as he got out of there. They raised their eyebrows at that, following him a little slower, and looking back once they were through to see nothing but darkness at the top of the stairs. Probably for the best.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"At least we got that video of it?" He asked, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans and trying to calm down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, we did!" They nodded, smiling a little nervously and gently patting him on the shoulder. "We can get out of here, now."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you," he puffed, heading back to the car.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will followed, watching the house curiously as they followed along, getting into the passenger side again once they were close enough. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That was strange." They commented, buckling themselves in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What? The house, the werewolf, or the cowboy somehow able to hold down a wolf that's twice his size?" Mark asked as he plopped down in his seat, resting his forehead on the wheel. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think probably the fact the cowboy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem bothered?" They said, glancing at him. "Do you reckon they knew each other?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey, maybe they're boyfriends." He laughed lightly, lifting his head up with a small smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How do you know that wasn't just his pet wolf?" Will asked, taking their phone out again to go over the footage they'd gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called it 'Jim'. I don't think anyone would call their dog that unless they were being mean." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They huffed out a laugh, pausing the video at the point where they'd caught the two of them in their flashlight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"The guy's eyes reflected the light too." They hummed, mostly to themselves. "What's up with that." Mark furrowed his eyebrows, shaking off a feeling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"This place gives me the heebies. Let's get out?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Of course." They nodded, glancing over to him. "Do you want to check out those other places before we head back?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"...Yeah. If I see another werewolf though, I'm leaving." He said, putting the keys into the ignition.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm sure it'll be fine." They assured him, patting their thighs excitedly. "Just means we'll get to do something else soon." Mark gave a nod at that and pulled out of the neighborhood, relaxing once they were a good distance away from the house. They kept an eye on it as they left, watching the upstairs windows curiously but nothing. The two of them were nowhere to be seen. He sat back against his seat and glanced to Will with a small grin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, where to next?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Let's see." They hummed, picking the folder back up, and looking through it. "There's only one more place, and it's not too far from here."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank God." He nodded. "Give me the address." They nodded in return, taking out the second sheet of paper and reading it off for him. Mark made a mental map of where to go and nodded, taking them there. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsewhere, somebody was slowly but surely walking his way towards the institute. He had taken a long while to pause in the alleyway, suitably in less of a state than it had been before, and look for the little folder rather desperately, beginning to grow very panicked as it became clear it was gone. After finally accepting that it was not, in fact, there, he hesitantly left the alleyway, sleeves of his coat pulled completely over his hands. He was a little unsteady on his feet as he began to walk down the pavement, to where tarmac became gravel and he could see the concrete walls of the Magnus Institute. It was a route he'd walked plenty of times, but he still looked very uncertain, as though he was doing this unwillingly. He ducked underneath the security barrier and narrowed his eyes, trying to talk himself into continuing to walk inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judas sighed, waiting and making sure Will was gone before he pulled the folder back out of his desk, setting it on the surface carefully and spreading his fingers gently across its surface. He sat back, staring at the object with soft eyes. He didn't quite have it in him to open it up. Not since last night. Judas rubbed his eyes and stood himself up, taking a deep breath and deciding he needed to get out of the office. For now, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wilbur stepped out of the elevator, Penny, the receptionist, waved at him politely, and smiled. "He should be up in his office." She said cheerily, and he smiled weakly back. So the staff didn't know he'd gone missing, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He spoke, hoping she wouldn't look too closely at him and notice something off, as he walked over to the hallway, starting to walk the all-too-familiar path to Judas's office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also had started walking down the hall, hands stuffed into his pockets and head down as he thought. Anything that could distract him from what had happened to Wilbur, or thinking about what he could've done to stop it, he did. He only glanced up when he heard footsteps in the hall in front of him, and froze in his spot with wide eyes as he spotted who it was. Wilbur stilled completely, looking almost scared to have been caught crawling back here, but not moving at all. Almost like he was trying to just blend into the wallpaper and disappear from view. He knew Judas would see the irregularities - the eye that was glassy and ever so slightly the wrong colour, the fact he was ever so slightly taller, the neat stitching along his joints - and he felt like he just wanted to run away from having to deal with that. Judas could only frown, very slowly. He narrowed his eye slightly, indeed noticing the differences right away. He took one step back and furrowed his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, ever so slightly, looking awfully like a cornered prey animal as he backed up. This wasn't at all how he'd imagined having to break the news to him, and he did his best to look away, deciding it was probably for the better if he left. Judas frowned even more, looking him up and down with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What... Happened to you?" He asked. "Elias showed me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it." He mumbled, "I shouldn't have come back, I'm sorry." He turned to walk away, once again a little unsteady - almost like he was learning to walk on someone else's legs. "What? No, don't leave, I- Please?" he frowned, slowly walking himself over and reaching to help steady him with a hand. He flinched away from his touch, almost like it hurt, looking back up at him with worried eyes, before allowing himself to relax. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, biting his lip to keep himself from just starting to cry. Judas bit his bottom lip, gently wrapping his arm around his shoulders, hesitantly, as if he were asking if it were okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you... Want to come to my office?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a shaky nod, leaning into his touch pretty much as soon as he had put his arm on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that." Wilbur said softly, looking a little less worried now he could support himself a little better. Judas nodded gently, turning him around gently and beginning to walk him back to his office, looking over what he could with concern. He had most of his skin covered, sleeves pulled tight around his hands, and didn't seem too keen on being looked at. He just walked along beside him, shaking like a leaf. Judas sighed gently, pressing a soft kiss against Wilbur's temple and opening his office door for him to enter. Wilbur stepped inside, using the doorframe to hold himself up briefly, before setting himself down in the chair across from his desk, and nervously running a hand through his hair. Judas let him, locking the door leading inside to make sure nobody else would barge in on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He said again, eyes fixed on the floor as he did his best not to start crying. Wilbur was almost curled up into a little ball at this point, hands tightly gripping the fabric of his coat. The redhead frowned and hurried over to him, gently rubbing his shoulders to try and get him to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, it's not your fault, dear. Don't be sorry." He whispered. He stiffened at the touch, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should've listened to you." He objected, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "And I didn't and now I'm a monster." Wilbur struggled to get the last word out, before just looking back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judas shook his head, whispering soft 'no's to him and skirting around so he was in front and on his knees, reaching up to brush the tears away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't have stopped it, Wilbur. It's not your fault. You're not a monster." He whispered. He just made a soft noise, letting himself uncurl a little so he could lean forward into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'm me anymore." Wilbur whimpered back, searching his expression for any sign he was lying. Judas's eye softened, gently bringing his face down to meet with his for a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still you." He assured him. "I promise."  He nodded, looking away when he'd pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so." He mumbled, finally letting go of his shirt sleeves. He had stitches all around his wrist joints, which was probably why he looked like it hurt so much to move. "It was weird, being remade." He nodded in understanding, gently grabbing his wrist to examine it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine... You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready, darling." He just shrugged, and let him, watching with raised eyebrows, and stretching out his fingers to let him look at it properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you've probably seen it already." He said, using his other hand to wipe his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see who did it." He whispered. "Do you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." He said, shaking his head, and sort of sliding out of the chair to get closer to him. "They did not let me know." Judas nodded his head, wrapping his arms around him protectively and pressing a kiss into his hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's okay. We'll find out."  He gripped hold of his shirt desperately, as though he was worried he would lose him again, and nodded. "It hurt." Was all he said, trying his best to collect his memories. Judas nodded, rubbing his back soothingly and nuzzling his cheek gently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I know, darling. It's over now. You're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." He mumbled into his shoulder, pretty much melting into him. "They took my skin off." Wilbur remembered aloud, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Judas nodded gently, moving a hand up into his hair and gently petting it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"They won't hurt you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope not." He said, adjusting his position slightly so he could wrap his arms around him. "I lost my notes, too." He could only let out a little laugh at that, smiling widely up at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's funny. I recall finding some bloodstained notes in a folder." He said with a purr. Wilbur perked up at that, glancing up at him with a smile. "It isn't too damaged, is it?" He asked hopefully. Maybe now he'd be able to give him the letter he'd forgotten about last time. "A few of the papers are pretty bloody, but most of it is salvageable." He smiled, letting go of Wilbur to go and retrieve it from his desk. He slid off of his lap willingly, getting up and following along, looking substantially less nervous now that he knew it was safe. He was relieved to see that the letter wasn't damaged, although it was sticking out more than he would have liked, meaning it was pretty noticeable. He didn't bring it up, though. Judas smiled at Wilbur, watching him with a soft and loving expression, incredibly relieved that he was back. Partially unharmed, at least. Wilbur picked it up carefully, opening it up and looking through it for a moment, taking out the pages that were too bloody to be readable, before turning to Judas, the letter in hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I meant to give this to you, last time." He began to explain, holding it out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judas gave a nod, taking the letter carefully and turning it around so he could read it, eyes half-lidded. He stood there a little nervously as he read it, smiling hopefully. It'd taken him quite a while to write. Judas' eye softened as he read the letter, once again rubbing his thumb over the small signature and cat at the bottom and looking up at Wilbur lovingly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're too sweet." He whispered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad you can read it, too." Wilbur joked, looking to the side. Judas snickered, setting the paper down and standing from his seat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Your handwriting isn't that bad, darling." He said. It was only partially a lie. He grinned, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm glad." He admitted, looking awfully pleased. Judas snickered softly, putting his hands on Wilbur's hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Now that all this sappy stuff is out of the way, what do you say to getting to the more...steamy bits?" He wiggled his eyebrows, joking with him. Wilbur raised his eyebrows, ears beginning to grow hot as he completely missed the fact he was joking, and went bright red. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I, uh." He began, "Are you sure??" Judas watched him curiously, giving a fond smile and raising a brow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You don't have to if you're not sure. I, um, was mostly joking."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm not against it." He said, a little nervously. "There's just something I'd have to tell you first and." Wilbur trailed off, gently moving his hands to hold onto Judas as well, who furrowed his brows slightly and nodded gently at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Anything, my dear." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm trans." He mumbled, rather quietly, just sort of standing there. He was looking rather embarrassed at having admitted it, too, staring at the floor. Judas's eyebrows raised a little bit and his eye widened with surprise at that. He was quiet for a few moments, seemingly digesting the information before pulling Wilbur against his chest gently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That doesn't matter, I still love you." He finally said. He hummed into his jacket, sounding just a little choked up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I love you too." He replied, wrapping his arms tightly around him and just staying there for a few seconds. Judas smiled lovingly at him, pressing a few soft kisses against his head and letting him relax, gently rubbing circles into his back. Wilbur grinned up at him nervously, relaxing in his hands and pressing against him a little more. He was just really happy he'd decided to come back. Judas purred soothingly to him, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think I would like to." He eventually mumbled, squished into his jacket. "If that is okay with you."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Of course, dearest." He replied, gently petting his hair and lifting his head to gaze down at him. He smiled, loosening his grip on him so he could step back slightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Would you like to do it here?" Wilbur asked, and Judas blinked, glancing around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Erh, perhaps we could move to the bedroom." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Okay." He nodded, gathering up his notes from the desk out of instinct, before they went anywhere. Judas watched with a fond smile, reaching to take his free hand and lead him out of the room. Wilbur smiled at him as he followed along, looking slightly more at ease now that he'd gotten everything off of his chest. He hummed a little tune as he led him along to his bedroom, turning to face Wilbur and shouldering the door open with his back. He laughed softly at that, raising his eyebrows, and following him in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Charming." He teased, waiting for him to close the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Anything for you," he bowed with a laugh, letting the door click shut and locking it swiftly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you, dear." He smiled, kicking off his shoes at the door, before he went any further in. Judas gave a small smile in acknowledgement, now seeming a bit more sheepish now that they were in the room together. Wilbur raised his eyebrows at him, very hesitantly shrugging off his coat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Are you alright?" He asked softly, and Judas just nodded, shrugging off his own jacket and hanging it up, walking to take Wilbur's. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll be honest, I'm only a little nervous. It's been a while since I did something like this with anyone who wasn't...Well, I'm sure you know." Wilbur nodded, gently handing him his jacket.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's okay, I understand." He said, gently reaching to hold his hand. "We can do as much as you're comfortable with." He assured him, offering him a soft smile. Judas gave him a soft smile, hanging his coat up with his own and returning to Wilbur's side with a nod, leaning down for a kiss. He grinned back and leaned up to meet him, hands nervously finding his sides as they kissed, eyes closing. Judas reached up to cup his face with one of his hands as he leaned into the kiss, eye falling shut and other hand moving to rest at his hip. Wilbur hummed happily at that, drawing back to catch his breath for a second with a smile on his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You have very soft lips." Was all he said, not really sure what else he could have said, and Judas let out a short huff of a laugh, gazing down at him and grinning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"So do you." He replied, beginning to back Wilbur back towards the bed as he leaned down to capture his lips again. He obliged, setting himself down on the edge when he was up against it, gently pulling him down by his jacket. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you." He hummed, beginning to flush red again, starting from the tips of his ears. The redhead gave a low purr, gently biting Wilbur's lip and giving a small tug, hands spreading themselves out on either side of Wilbur's thighs on the mattress. He parted his lips, giving him a gentle nip back, grip on his jacket tightening a little to try and hold him closer. Judas obliged and leaned in closer so that their chests were pressed against each other, tongue slipping into the others mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur made a soft noise at that, leaning back on the bed and wrapping one of his legs around his waist. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but not an unpleasant one. Gently, the other man pulled away and began to gently trail kisses from his lips, to his chin, and down his neck, carefully avoiding the stitches that were on the base of it. He tilted his head up to allow him, raising his eyebrows with a little noise, before gently pushing him back so he could pull his sweater off, and give him more access to his neck. Underneath he was just wearing a button-up shirt, the top few buttons already undone - he'd been in a hurry when he'd put it on. Judas watched with a dark gaze, grinning softly as he revealed his shirt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How nice of you to make this process easier on me." He teased, leaning to press featherlight kisses against the skin of his chest, testing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I didn't mean to." Wilbur said indignantly, squirming a little under his touches, while his hands found the bedsheets and he gripped them tightly. "That feels nice." He admitted, a little quieter. Judas glanced up at him through his eyelashes, purring and continuing his work, gently nipping the skin in places and moving to work the rest of the shirt off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gave him a hand with that, looking slightly hesitant as his scars became visible. He sort of shrugged his shoulders up, like he was trying to hide. He gazed at his exposed chest with a soft expression, moving his gaze back up to Wilbur's face and leaning in to press a gentle and reassuring kiss against his lips, hands coming up to gently rub his thighs and stomach. Wilbur shivered pleasantly under his hands, giving a soft noise which was muffled by the other man's lips. He did his best to shove his hips up into his touch, not really sure where to put his hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Good boy," he mumbled against his lips, continuing with his gentle touches, not ready to go further just yet. He grinned shyly, obviously having relaxed quite a bit more, and drew away from the kiss to look him over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're still wearing all your clothes." He noted, not impolitely. Judas hummed a little, looking at him with a small smirk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not all of them. I took my jacket off," he said, raising a brow. He huffed, grinning up at him in return. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's fair." Wilbur said, leaning up to kiss him again. He was a little hesitant, reaching up to hold onto him gently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He made a little noise into the kiss this time, eye falling shut once again as he pressed himself against Wilbur, moving to pin him into the mattress. He allowed him to, carefully wrapping his legs around his waist, and glancing up at him. His eyes were blown wide, one of them just a little glassier than the other, as he took in the situation. Judas gazed down at him with soft eyes, before sitting up, beginning to make a show of unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders. Wilbur flushed even redder, smiling shyly up at him as he watched. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're very handsome" He mumbled, staying where he had been put on the bed. He slid the tie off of his neck and rested it on the bed beside Wilbur's leg, hands finding Wilbur's and intertwining their fingers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not quite as handsome as you are."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He huffed, grinning sheepishly at the compliment and squeezing his hands gently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're too kind." He glanced away from him, a little nervously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to continue?" He whispered softly, pressing their hips together experimentally. Wilbur made a soft noise, nodding and very gently rolling his hips up to meet his. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I do." He said softly, moving his hands to gently grip his hips. Judas nodded softly, letting out a quiet grunt and leaning down to press his lips to his neck again, hands trailing lower on Wilbur's body.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a much shorter trip than the last one, and this was another abandoned house, slightly less run-down than the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's hope there's nobody in here." They said, glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you went and jinxed it!" He said, joking. "There'll be a poltergeist in there or something now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than a werewolf, isn't it?" They replied, grinning, and unbuckling their seatbelt. "We might have to break in properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Nothing can stop those things," he raised his brows and lit up. "I can do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest." They laughed, stepping out of the car and looking the house over. Mark hopped out and also took a look at the house, walking around to Will's side. They glanced to him, before beginning to walk towards the house, doing a more careful job of masking their footsteps this time. He soon followed, keeping an eye out and silently crossing his fingers. Please no spirits. Or werewolves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they found a window where the boards covering it seemed a little weaker, and glanced back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could get in through here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably. Do you happen to have a crowbar or hammer?" He put a hand on his hip and examined the boards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not something I tend to carry on me." They said, looking back at the car. "Would there be one in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Screwdrivers, maybe, but no hammers." Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We could try the front door."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could try knocking?" They suggested, not entirely serious, but walking around anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That too." Mark nodded in agreement, following. "...Do they happen to have a cellar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Will answered, jokingly knocking on the door when they reached it. He pursed his lips at them and shook his head with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess that answers that." He said once there was no answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it does." They said, furrowing their eyebrows, before gently pushing it. It was unlocked. Mark shifted on his feet and glanced at Will warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we just go in." They said, looking to him questioningly, taking a step inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." He said, mustering his own courage and forcing himself to step in. It only took them a couple more moments to realise there was someone inside again. They could hear, inside, the sound of someone making tea, or something of the sort. Mark grabbed their sleeve to get them to stop, his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go, maybe. I don't wanna deal with that." He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I assure you it's fine." Came a voice from inside, and Will stiffened, the colour draining from their face as they recognised it. "Come on in." His grip tightened in their sleeve, even gently tugging. "Nope." They looked back at him in panic as Elias came into view, smiling coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you two come in?" He asked. It wasn't really a question. Mark looked between Will and Elias warily, letting go of their sleeve and clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-Um, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it'd be awfully rude if you didn't, wouldn't it?" He narrowed his eyes at him, willing him forward. Will took this as an opportunity to step sideways into the hallway mirror, their form shifting and distorting for a moment, before they were gone. Mark started to panic when he started to move, seemingly against his own will. He glanced back to look for Will, face paling once he saw that they weren't there. Elias's smile faded at that, but he still set down the two other cups. One of them had coffee in it, the other some kind of herbal tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you sit down? You must be tired." He said, words full of mock concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark gripped the front of his jacket as he came to a stop, furrowing his brows and looking at Elias nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks. I'd rather not take coffee from my Boss's Boss Who is in a ... crackden, for some reason." He just raised his eyebrows, looking him straight in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you should." He said, evidently getting a little bored of all of this. At least he hadn't just disappeared like Will had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrunk a little into his hoodie and moved his head to avoid contact, sitting himself down and taking the cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." He hummed, picking up his teacup and taking a small sip out of formality. "Such a shame Will couldn't join us, I'm sure they would've enjoyed themselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... A-A shame." He glanced up at Elias to get a better look, taking a small and cautious sip from his mug. "...What brings you to uh, this. Nice little hovel, in Vegas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My assistant appears to have decided to take their leave, and I'm here to collect them." He said, simply, looking him over. He honestly looked a little upset about that, but whether that was put on for dramatic effect was anyone's guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's too bad. How did you get here so fast? Private jet? You look the type. Are you rich?" He shifted a little under his gaze, only mildly uncomfortable and continuing to avoid eye contact with the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all." Elias narrowed his eyes at him, gaze not leaving him as he took another sip of his tea. "However, how that I am here, there are some things we must discuss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We? Us? Me?? I think you've got the wrong guy, er, Elias. I'm just a glorified janitor." He said, reusing the line. It was half true, at least. "I haven't done anything wrong...right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you could say that." He said, considering his next words quite carefully. "I was hoping Will could be here for this, but they seemed to have had other plans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... Alright. Shoot? I guess?" He glanced up warily, taking another sip from his mug. "You're kind of scary. I can't say I blame them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While that may be the case, I don't think trying to stab my eyes out was the right way to go about it." Elias narrowed his eyes at him. "You should stay away from them." Mark pushed his eyebrows together, shifting a little in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? They've never done anything wrong to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't noticed that they're dangerous?" He asked, voice once more full of mock concern. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt, not when Tim is so desperately hoping you'll come back alright." Mark fingered his mug thoughtfully, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they have their reasons... Tim's worried?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he is." Elias smiled at his expression. "After all, he's lost so many people to things like them, why wouldn't he be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things... Like them?" he looked up at him questioningly. "It's not very nice to call people a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's only so far you can go from humanity before you become something else entirely." He said snidely, eyeing him. "You should know, I hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this referring to the werewolf from earlier?" He rubbed his chin, setting the mug down. "Because. I mean, yeah. I guess that'd be a good way of putting it.” Elias nodded, taking another sip of his tea and watching him closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could say that, yes." He hummed, stirring it in pretend thought. "I'm only looking out for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of myself well enough. I don't need a babysitter, thanks for the offer, though?" he said, making like he was going to get up. "I should really be leaving now. They'll miss me back at the facility-" He narrowed his eyes, smile turning humourless as he kept his gaze on him, doing his very best to keep him still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't believe me?" He asked, in an awfully condescending manner, "Why don't I show you, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark felt his skin crawl at the tone of his voice, slowly looking back up at Elias with a wary expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, it's fine, really- I can just, ask someone else. To protect me. You don't have to do anything. I'll just get out of your hair,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, I insist." Elias said, voice cold, as he prepared what he would show him. It wasn't anything like what Judas had gotten to see, but it was still enough to make him realise what on earth Will actually was. It was just a small memory, one of his own, of catching them in one of their more - extreme - states of distortion, to the point they were barely recognisable as themselves. It took him a moment to actually process what was being shown to him, before his eyes widened and his face paled an immeasurable amount. He looked absolutely horrified, and probably for good reason. His nails dug into the table slightly as he tried to grip it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh... What the fuck?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see?" He smiled at the effect it was having him, reaching to gently tilt his head up to look deeper into his eyes. There was so much more he could show him, and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to allow him something worse. Mark didn't do much in the way of resisting Elias, since he didn't really know how. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and he furrowed his eyebrows even more, staring into Elias's eyes with a look of horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What. What are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias just laughed, soft and humourless, not breaking eye contact as he allowed more of his memories to flow into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see why I'm trying to show you this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. All of his eyes. "They're not what you think they are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-... I," he choked on his words for a moment, taking a deep and shaky breath. "I think i'm... Honestly, more worried about the eldritch eye monster right in front of me, sir." he said, with a very nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Elias allowed him the last memory - the first night he'd found them, distorted beyond comprehension and so desperately hungry they'd taken to just relying on flesh. They'd growled at him, a horrible, grating sound, like high pitched TV static, which he made sure Mark could hear as well. Mark could only stare and shrug up his shoulders, the sound making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his skin prickle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-God..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and finally broke eye contact to look over at the mirror in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you not see them leave, either?" He asked, not paying any attention to how unsettled he was. He stumbled a little once he was released, reaching up to hold his head while his other hand held his stomach, suddenly feeling very sick. "No, I assumed they just ran." he replied weakly, trying to growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're hiding in the mirror." He said, rather nonchalantly, taking another sip of his tea. "Maybe you should stay for a little while, you don't look well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you," he shakily fished his keys from his pocket, stumbling away from the table. "I'm going now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be safe." Elias said, watching him go. The green had faded from his eyes now, and as he watched, he saw Will very hesitantly reach their hand to grip the side of the mirror. Mark very obviously stayed away from the mirror as he quickly walked out of the front door, all but breaking into a run towards the car once he was out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped out halfway in a rather lost manner, looking at Elias nervously as they realised they were being left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll go now." They mumbled, keeping their foot inside in case they had to run back in. He struggled to get into the car in his panic, shoving the keys in the ignition and looking back towards the house briefly before he sped off, trying to calm himself down. Elias didn't move from his seat, so they came all the way out and made their way outside, shutting the door behind them and looking around to see if they could see the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark knew he'd have to talk to them about it, sooner or later. He couldn't just leave them there alone. But what is he supposed to do? He's only one man, and Elias is... Well, he'd rather not come into contact with him again if he could help it. He pulled to the side of the road about a block away, panting and resting his forehead on the wheel, eyes closing tight. They weren't real. They can't have been. Right? When they realised he'd driven away, they sighed and shoved their hands in their pockets, getting ready to walk back to the institute by themselves. They weren't ready for him to ask them any kind of questions about that, although they weren't really sure what Elias had shown him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had calmed down a little more, he let his head raise off of the wheel and turned around in his seat to look behind him, frowning a little. He shouldn't leave them to walk through the desert and all the way back to the institute. He was sure that... Even if they were some, distorted creature of some kind. They probably wouldn't be able to make it on their own. He let out a shaky sigh and turned the car back on, doing a small u-turn to make his way back, very slowly. They hadn't expected him to come back for them, and raised their eyebrows as they saw the car coming back. Will was careful to step off of the road, in case he'd just taken the wrong route and was changing his mind and didn't actually want anything to do with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely didn't seem to be taking the wrong route, pulling up next to them with a small and nervous smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello.." They replied, looking a little nervous as they stepped forward. "Can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why I came back," he said, drumming his fingers against the wheel with a nervous hum. "I don't like Elias."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough." They said, not unkindly, as they circled around to the passenger side and got in. Will looked quite scared again as they buckled themselves in, glancing at him. Mark nodded his head, pulling away from the house as soon as they were buckled in, keeping his eyes on the road for now. They tapped their thighs nervously as he drove, moving their gaze to the window so it was slightly less awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Are you..." he started, furrowing his eyebrows and glancing over briefly. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay." Will nodded, not really wanting him to be worried for them. "What did he show you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you really. Eat people?" They laughed nervously, narrowing their eyes and glancing back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about." They said, a little too quickly. Mark shrugged up his shoulders and tried to hide a little in his hoodie, biting his bottom lip and grinning nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. I dunno what I was thinking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that what he showed you?" They asked, dreading the answer to that. It was obvious they'd given themselves away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Among... Other things." he cleared his throat, glancing over warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you look so scared." Will said, not meeting his eyes. They didn't look sad, so to speak. Just a little disappointed that it'd gotten out this easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah." he confirmed quietly. "It's. It's not real, is it? Elias is just trying to scare me. But why?" They just sighed, and shrugged, looking to him rather forlornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark didn't respond to that, thinking to himself with slightly furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And. Elias. His... Eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That too." They mumbled, keeping their gaze firmly out the window. "He has more than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God," he lurched forward slightly, leaning on the wheel and accidentally making the horn go off for a brief second. "What the fuck." Will looked at him in shock, jumping out of their skin at the noise, before just shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." They said, furrowing their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," he bit his lip and leaned back a little, glancing over with an apologetic expression. "Sorry I reacted like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay." They smiled sympathetically. "That's not the worst I've seen." He gave a small laugh at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not screaming." Will chuckled, reaching out their hand carefully. "If it'd make you feel better, you can see why my bones actually feel like that." Mark eyed the hand slightly, smiling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not in the car, yeah? I don't wanna get in a wreck and accidentally kill us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." They nodded, putting their hands back in their lap. "Probably for the best." He nodded with a hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back at the institute." he proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds good." Will glanced back out the window, before smiling. "I can assure you my bones are better distributed than some people's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some people's?" he scrunched up his nose and looked at them curiously. "There are others?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." They nodded, looking down as they tried to collect their memories. "I've not met everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who have you met?" He paused, before adding. "If you're comfortable talking about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've met the distortion." They began, tapping a rhythm on their legs as they spoke. "They're just this mess of corridors usually, but I think after the twisting they were forced into a human shape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh!" Mark shuffled in his seat to sit up some more. "Sounds... Huh. How does that work, exactly?" Will grinned at his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the point." They explained simply. "Now they call themselves Michael. All of their bones are in their hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lovely." he curled his lip slightly at the thought. "So, what, they just have. Permanent yaoi hands?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, jesus." They cringed at that, scrunching up their nose. "Don't say that about them." Mark all but cackled, grinning mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fact that you didn't deny it makes it even worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're too sharp to be yaoi hands." They told him, shaking their head. "They'd carve up your insides."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. So more, Edward Scissor Hands-esque?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a little." Will nodded, trying to demonstrate by holding their own hands out. "Just longer." Mark watched with mild fascination, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Seems handy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed at that, narrowing their eyes playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I guess it must be." They said. "My hands are just sharp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sharp enough to stab someone with?" He asked, tilting his head suggestively. "I can think of a few people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to find out?" They teased, brandishing their hand, even though it still looked human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not on me!" He gasped, putting a hand out to try and move theirs away. Will laughed, thankfully obliging without a fight and setting them down on their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking maybe more, hmmm. A certain unsavory presidential candidate?" he said hopefully, grinning over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that would get me arrested." They said, raising their eyebrows with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll get out, though, surely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could try, yeah." Will laughed, looking over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah!" he threw a fist up, careful not to actually punch the roof of the car in his excitement. They snickered at that, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't promise he's not a monster of some kind, though." They joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who, Trump?" He raised his brows. "I mean, he's a monster of a man mentally. Nobody would miss him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My powers are limited on people like him." They said, shrugging. "I think it'd take a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." He pursed his lips, looking ahead. "We could always get Charis to do it." They narrowed their eyes at that, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could." Will said, watching out the window. They seemed awfully keen to get home. Mark glanced over and accelerated slightly, finally getting them out of the city and headed back towards the institute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'll finally ask about getting my own room." They said, absentmindedly, as it began to come into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? You don't have to do that," he looked over with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Will asked, furrowing their eyebrows. "Isn't it a little awkward?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eeh, so long as your boss doesn't suddenly turn up in there?" He gave a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think he can do that." They said, before just shrugging. "You might change your eyes when I show you my bones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, he did that." He paused, glancing at them with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Will admitted. "You might just not want to be around that." Mark frowned only a little bit, but replaced it with a soft smile soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno man. I could've not picked you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess." They mumbled, glancing over to him. "You haven't been forgetting stuff more than normal, have you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really? I don't think? I usually forget things anyway, so it's not really a big deal... Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you haven't, don't worry about it." They shook their head, looking awfully relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pursed his lips and eyed them, pulling up to the security gate and getting authorized before driving to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will watched quietly as they drove in, fiddling with the seatbelt nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Should I...  Tell Judas what happened?" He asked quietly once they were parked, looking slightly worried as he unbuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About me?" They asked, glancing to him and raising their eyebrows. "He knows already."  Mark shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. About Elias."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could." Will nodded, unbuckling their belt and stepping out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it'd get us killed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Judas wouldn't kill us for that." They said, stretching their legs a little. "I'm really tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean Elias. Again." he chuckled a little. "I don't think I can sleep after that. A werewolf and, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say I'm scary." Will said, mostly joking. "I won't get upset."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will tell you what I told Elias. I am more scared of the eldritch eye monster than I am someone with weird bones." he raised a finger, speaking matter-of-factly. They chuckled, narrowing their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm more than weird bones!" They objected. "I'm weird skin, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, whatever." Mark waved his hand, grinning. "My point still stands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he won't try and kill us just for telling Judas about it." They assured him, beginning to walk towards the door of the institute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, for some reason, I don't believe that." he said, following after them quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we can try." Will shrugged, waiting for him inside the elevator. "Do you reckon he's busy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean..." he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "He shouldn't be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can check." They decided, pressing the button for the right floor and holding onto the rail as the elevator ascended. Mark nodded, tapping his foot on the ground and humming a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't get any pictures of the last house." he said suddenly, eyebrows raising. They nodded, looking a little concerned for a second, before shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Cody will understand that we couldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. If not you can just eat him!" He nudged their side with a snicker. Will glanced at him, and just huffed out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep making jokes like that it'll be you I go for." They teased, nudging him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey! I didn't do anything wrong! You can't do that!" he pouted, raising his hands a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed at his expression, stepping out of the elevator now that it'd reached their floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't do anything to you, don't worry." They assured him, waving to the receptionist. Mark also waved at her as he slipped past the doors, squinting a little at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm watchin' you, now."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Don't worry." They teased, beginning to walk towards Judas's office. "Should we tell him first?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm worrying!" He teased back, putting his hands into his pockets and nodding.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Of course!!" Will narrowed their eyes playfully, reaching to ruffle his hair as they walked past him. Mark scrunched up his nose and let out a little groan at his hair being messed up, running a hand through it a couple of times to set it back in place. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Meanie."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe I am." They huffed, smiling back at him, before snickering. "I mean, nice people don't eat anyone."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I kinda assumed you'd only eat bad people!" He said with a pout.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey, at least I don't discriminate!" They joked, pausing outside of the door to Judas's office.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"So you're...What, a quirky cannibal?" He snorted, pushing the door open and looking surprised when he saw the office was empty.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It doesn't count as cannibalism if you're not human." They said, falling silent with a hum when they saw as well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's close enough," he shrugged, walking further into the office and towards his desk. Will followed, narrowing their eyes at the state of the place. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've only had to do it once."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mark didn't answer that time, putting his hands on his hips and humming just a little to himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We should snoop." He said finally, looking at Will with a twinkle in his eyes. They looked a little hesitant, furrowing their eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Isn't that horribly rude?" They pointed out, glancing at the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judas</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He said, exaggerating with his body as he turned around. "We barely know anything about him!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You barely know anything about him." They said, looking a little uncomfortable at the suggestion. "It's an invasion of privacy." Mark folded his arms and pursed his lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Elias forcing memories into my head was an invasion of privacy."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's fair." Will mumbled, before just shrugging. "Go on, then."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grinned at them, running around the desk and beginning to pull the drawers open. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You get to be lookout." They nodded, raising their eyebrows and walking to stand by the door, looking out into the corridor. Mark rummaged through the desk, not really knowing what he'd find. It was mostly papers for the institute and half-hearted complaints written out to Elias. He figured these might have actually been Gabriel's papers. Will kept a lookout as he did, eventually poking their head back in to ask what he'd found. He let out a sigh of frustration and closed the last drawer, pouting only a little bit. He looked up to Will, and shrugged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's all Gabriel's shit."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's a shame." They said, stepping inside to have a look for themselves. He was right - it was all written in a rather pretentious script, letters far too elegant to have been put there by Judas. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Only a little." He rubbed his chin. "I guess we should go find Judas now, huh?" Will nodded, shoving their hands into their pockets. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Where would he be?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"If he's not in here then he's probably in his room. Or the cafeteria. Most likely his room." he said, motioning for them to follow. "It's just down here." They obliged, doing their best to map out the route in their head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hopefully we won't interrupt anything." They thought aloud, as they walked. Mark shook his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I doubt we will! That guy is so boring that he puts watching paint dry to shame."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess." They smiled politely at him. "Hopefully we won't." He looked at them and squinted slightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You don't believe me?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not really, no." Will shook their head. "He's rather strange in his fancies."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Really?" Mark raised a brow slightly. "Name one."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I remember coming with him to a party, and Elias getting him pretty high." They laughed at the memory, narrowing their eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No fuckin' way." his mouth dropped open. "With what?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"If I remember correctly it was coke." They hummed, raising their eyebrows at his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear god," he sniffled a little, scrunching up the nose as he thought of it. "I never would've guessed."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I guess now you can stop calling him boring." They teased, before shrugging. "Elias isn't very nice."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I guess so! And... I know that." he grinned, stopping in front of Judas's room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think we should knock." They said softly, reaching out to do just that. Mark nodded, stepping out of the way and motioning to the door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Eldritch monsters first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Will narrowed their eyes at him, although they didn't look all that upset. "Takes one to know one." They said, before knocking on the door quite loudly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mark blinked at that, deciding to ask later and just looking at the door expectantly. There was a slight ruckus inside before Judas answered it, only peering through the crack that he opened and narrowing his eye. He looked... Disheveled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What?" he asked, clearly irritated.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We ran into Elias while we were doing our investigating." They started to explain, raising their eyebrows at the state of him. "Are you alright?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yes, yes, i'm fine. What did Elias want?" said Judas as he furrowed his brows, speaking with a slightly clipped tone. "Wait... In Vegas?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, in Vegas." Will nodded, not looking quite like they believed him. "Told Mark. quite a bit." Judas glanced between the two of them, and then behind him with a slight frown. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll be out in a moment." he sighed out, closing the door without saying anything else. Mark didn't hesitate to start running his mouth as soon as that happened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well. Something obviously happened to him."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> has." They said as they scrunched up their nose in distaste, looking quite bored with waiting. Probably because they were so upset about Elias turning back up. While they were waiting, they could hear him talking softly to someone, although neither could make out what was being said. Mark scrunched up his nose and leaned in closer to press his ear against the door in an attempt to hear what was going on inside better. All he could really make out was Judas moving around the room and talking urgently to someone else. Maybe it was Elias. Ha! Will watched him with raised eyebrows, also doing their best to try and make out what was being said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Who do you reckon is in there?" They asked quietly, crossing their arms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I have, no clue." he said, stepping away from the door once he heard footsteps approaching. "They do not sound happy, though." They quietened down as well, nodding, and waiting for Judas to come out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not at all."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Judas stepped out, seeming a lot more composed now, though his undershirt was still unbuttoned halfway and his hair was a mess. He motioned back towards his office for the two to follow him, then started padding off in that direction. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Tell me what happened."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Why don't you explain yourself first." Will quipped back, walking quickly to catch up with him. "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe I did." he grumbled, fixing his jacket and it's sleeves. "It's none of your business. I'd like to know what Elias is doing in an abandoned house in the middle of Las Vegas."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fine." They snapped, glancing back at Mark. "I left before he started talking, but we turned up and the door was unlocked, so we went in." They began, furrowing their eyebrows as they tried to remember everything. Mark fiddled with his hoodie strings, picking up where they left off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"He looked kinda mad when they left. He made me come sit down and drink coffee with him like I was about to be told horrible news or something. Which, I mean, yeah, kind of." he said, looking up at Judas as he glanced at Mark and opened the door to his office for the two of them to enter. They nodded, hanging behind to let him go in first. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I got scared and hid." They admitted, looking quite embarrassed in hindsight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Judas frowned a little, Mark heading inside and sitting down in one of the chairs, legs immediately being brought up so he could rest on top of them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well. He starts saying this stuff about wanting to make sure i'm okay and that Will is dangerous or something. Says that Tim wants me to come back fine. And I'm like, "Will isn't dangerous", and he just. Looks at me. You know?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You know the look he gives you when he's about to just drag stuff out of your mind to fuck you over with?" They added, finally stepping inside. "I think it was that one."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, exactly that. Except, he didn't want to use my memories. I think... He gave me some of his?" he looked at Will with furrowed eyebrows. "It was of you. I saw them eating someone and got sick. That was when he let me go and I got out of there as fast as I could."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judas sat himself down in his chair as he listened to Mark tell his story, tenting his fingers and listening intently. He seemed a little shocked at what Mark had told him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You went back though. To pick Will up, I'm assuming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark just nodded at that. "Yeah."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"He did, yeah." They nodded, not really looking all that worried at Judas hearing all of this. "The worst one he showed was after the Twisting failed, I think you might have been there for that." Judas gave a nod and left Mark looking terribly confused, looking between the two of them with a frown. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What's the Twisting?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will glanced up at Judas and grimaced as they realised he'd never been told about it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It was a ritual. That went wrong." They said, very simply. Mark narrowed his eyes slightly and sat back in his seat with a puff. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fine then, keep your secrets. But, yeah. He seemed pretty freaked out about me being friends with Will. I think he was jealous." he said the last part conspiratorially, covering one side of his mouth like he was telling a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Was all Judas said. "Well, you're lucky that he didn't decide to do more to you. I recommend you heed his warning... At least, for now. We'll see what he does after. Will, we'll get you a new room for yourself, too."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you." They said, nodding, and moving to get up and leave. "You could probably get someone else to partner up with you for the research, for now?" They asked Mark, raising their eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think i'll be fine," he waved a hand dismissively, getting up as well. "Always have been." he smiled. Judas shook his head a little but didn't say anything, sitting back in his chair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Is that all?" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will paused in the doorway with a grin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Who was that in the room with you?" They asked, "Since we've answered your questions." Judas narrowed his eye a little, but gave a little shrug and wry smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Someone close." was all he answered with. They thought for a moment, narrowing their eyes and frowning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You were fucking." They finally said, triumphantly. "During work hours!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it went into work hours. But not exactly during them." he grinned as he stood, ushering Mark and them out of the room. "Now, if you'd excuse me."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fucker!" They snapped, leaving obediently with an amused look on their face. "Did you find Wilbur back, then?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"He found his way back, yes." He replied, brushing his hands off on his jacket and heading down the hall. Mark raised his eyebrows and tried to process what had just happened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Will watched him go, and then glanced back to Mark. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I'll go and get my stuff out of your room, then." They smiled, beginning to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, alright then." He returned the smile, following after them. "Do you need any help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really know where I'm going." They admitted, laughing nervously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Still?" he raised his eyebrows. "Here, i'll show you." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you." Will grinned, keeping pace with him. Mark hummed in acknowledgement and led them down the hall, back to his room. He opened the door with his key and smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"There you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They nodded, stepping inside and walking over to get their suitcase from the floor. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thanks for letting me stay in here." They hummed once they'd got everything together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It was no problem!" He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sorry that this bullshit with Elias happened."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's not the first time he's done something like that to me." Will assured him, straightening up. "I'll see you around."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah. See you later," he waved, stepping aside to let them through the door. They waved back, walking away down the corridor a little sadly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Don't forget to call Tim." They said as they passed. Mark raised his brows and peered out down the hall to call back to them. "</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh! I won't!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Good." They smiled at him, before turning the corner and going out of sight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He watched with a slight frown as they turned the corner, stepping back in his room and closing the door. Pulling his phone out, he sat himself down on the bed and pulled up Tim's contact. Mark pressed the little call button with a breath and held his phone to his ear, listening to it ring slightly anxiously. Tim had finished work and gone home by now, and was just lying in bed and not doing much, and when he heard it ring, he rolled over to get it, stifling a yawn as he answered it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hello?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Mark said, laying back against his mattress with a little smile. "I hope it isn't too late out there. Sorry if I woke you up."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, it's alright." Tim grinned at the sound of his voice, settling back down. "How'd it go?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It went as well as it could have." He said, debating on whether or not to tell him about Elias. "We saw a real werewolf. I think. It could also have been a dire wolf. Maybe. But we saw it."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He echoed, sounding rather interested. "Did it attack you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! It looked like it wanted to. Probably was gonna if we stayed there any longer." Mark laughed. "There was someone there holding him down."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Who's brave enough to try and hold down an entire fucking werewolf?" He chuckled along with him, fiddling with the bedsheets as he talked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No clue! He called him by a name, so I'm assuming he knew him." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He looked like a cowboy."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"A cowboy holding a werewolf down." He commented, raising his eyebrows. "Jon's going to have a fit."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I can imagine." He grinned. "We even got a video of it. I can ask Will for it."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, that'd be cool." He laughed at the image that created, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe it ties into one of the statements."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe. Cody didn't tell me anything except to go and get pictures of the houses." He stuck his tongue out a little.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You could ask?" He suggested, running a hand through his hair and humming. "I've not had one through about werewolves."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think I will, eventually. I think the whole thing was just the house. Didn't say anything about the werewolf or the cowboy. It smelled funky, too."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" He chuckled softly at that. "What'd it smell like?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I dunno exactly how to describe it," he started and sat up. "I only noticed it once we were actually leaving. It kinda smelled like it does when it's about to rain."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Huh." Tim wrinkled his nose as he imagined it. "That's weird. Did it rain?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No. It never rains here." He chuckled. "In all seriousness, it was sunny and hot as fuck? So I don't know."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Was it coming from the werewolf?" He joked, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to think of an explanation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, I think it would've been stinkier." Mark went silent for a few moments, furrowing his eyebrows. "It was strongest in the room they were in, though."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's really strange." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe you should make a statement about that?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Maybe? There's not much else other than that, though." He frowned. "'I thought I smelled rain in an abandoned house in the middle of a desert' doesn't sound very convincing, either."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I mean you're missing out the bit about the cowboy and the werewolf." He pointed out, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I could ask Jon if he wants you to." Mark nodded a little, sighing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, that's true. You could, but I don't think I'd survive another trip back and forth between England and Vegas."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm sure he could get you to call him, or something." Tim hummed, getting up from his bed to go and get something to drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Probably. Doesn't seem like the type to make things easy for people like me, though." He just shrugged, laying back down finally and relaxing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"He's not." He huffed, pouring himself a glass of water and leaning back against the counter in the kitchen to drink it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey, if I come back that just means I can hang with you for a little bit longer." He said after a few moments of silence, grinning. "Maybe actually stay for more than a few hours."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That'd be nice." He said, smiling and setting down the glass. "You could stay at my house."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You have a spare room for me?" Mark asked, raising his brows. "I wouldn't like to impose,"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I was going to suggest you sleep in my bed." He teased, walking back into his bedroom, turning the lights off as he went. Mark let out a little, somewhat nervous laugh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Oh really? Well, I wouldn't say no."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I would take the sofa, if you want?" He suggested, getting back into bed and pulling the covers back over his body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You don't have to do that." He said quietly, rubbing a hand down his face and grinning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I want you to be comfortable." He said, smiling. Mark hummed a little and bit his lip slightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll be fine."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim huffed out a soft laugh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're so polite." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Let me take care of you, for once." He let out a little groan of protest at that, shaking his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nooooo, Tim, really! I'll be finne."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, come on!" He chuckled at him, "And I thought the brits were supposed to be overly polite." He could only huff, but didn't protest anymore. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fine! Fine, I will let you take care of me." He grinned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Good!" He sounded awfully self-satisfied, shifting in bed to stare up at the ceiling again. Mark snickered at him a little bit and curled up on his bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What about you? How was your day?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, Elias is still breathing." He said, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's sad." he said, also thinking about what had happened earlier with a slight shudder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"But he just left for a little bit today, so that was good." He hummed, scratching at his chin absentmindedly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ah. He did? Why?" Mark asked, curious to see what the excuse was that Elias used.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm not entirely sure." He admitted, "Something about a meeting with one of our donors?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Huh. Okay."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What's wrong?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at this reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nothing, just a little surprised. He looks like the kinda guy to stay shut up in his office all day. Kinda like Jon, but lamer."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"They're kinda on the same level of boring straight guy." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he spoke. "Yeah, I was surprised too."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Jon gives off disaster gay energy, not gonna lie." He said, rubbing his chin. "Oh yeah! That reminds me. Will said for you to tell Martin to get into crack. Says it'll make Jon more interested." He laughed halfway through the sentence, obviously joking. Tim stayed silent for a second as he processed what he'd said, before bursting out laughing, doing so for a solid couple of moments. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"God, I'm sure he would if it meant he'd finally get some attention from Jon." He said, in between laughter. Mark snorted, covering his mouth with his hand partially. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How long has he been trying to, anyways? He seems like he's about to keel over because of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>"Well, before he became archivist." He hummed, trying to think back to when it'd started. "A long time."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Wow." He raised his eyebrows. "Poor guy. And Jon's just, what, shown absolutely no interest? I heard that he's kind of an ass to him."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, none at all." Tim shook his head. "I'm trying to help him."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Damn. Maybe you just need to lock them in a room together for a few hours."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Jon would just claw him to death like a horrible cat." He just chuckled, narrowing his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Poor Martin." He repeated with a soft sigh. "Honestly you should just recommend grindr to him."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I could teach him how it works." Tim nodded, grinning at the premise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Implying you use it." He teased.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I do." He purred back, narrowing his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I don't. The idea of people knowing I work here is mortifying."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laughed at that, shifting his position so he was slightly more comfortable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I've managed to avoid that." He hummed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How so?" Mark asked, pulling his blanket over his shoulder and smiling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nobody I know uses Grindr." Tim said, stifling a yawn in his elbow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, what about the people you meet on it? They use it."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I haven't put down where I work." He said, ruffling his hair absentmindedly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Okay. Fair."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I could help you set up one, if you want." He teased, glancing at the time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I don't need one!" He said, eyebrows raising and cheeks flushing just a little.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Oh?" He asked, knowing he was probably getting flustered. Mark let out a small huff, covering his eyes with his forearm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I can, I can take care of my own affairs."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Are you so sure?" He teased, ready to drop the subject if needed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yes!" He raised his brows, stifling a giggle. "I bet you I could prove it."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm sure you could at least try." Tim chuckled, resting his head back on the pillow. Mark whined a little. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You don't believe me?" He pouted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, I don't think I do." He purred, smiling rather smugly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll prove it to you when I come there next." He said, narrowing his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Be my guest." Tim grinned, narrowing his eyes playfully. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I will!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim huffed out a soft laugh, before yawning loudly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, this has been fun." He hummed, rubbing his eyes. "I think I'll go to bed, now."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yes, you probably should!" He smiled, tone softening. "Sleep well."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll try." He grinned, rolling over to try and get a little more comfortable. "Have a good day."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll also try." Mark said, sitting up. "G'night, Tim."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Goodnight." Tim hummed, giving it a couple seconds before hanging up, and setting his phone down on the bedside table. Mark let out a soft breath once he hung up, setting his phone on the bed and running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It'd been quite a while since they'd met, and Tim and Mark had eventually together, over the course of the month that had passed. Right now, him and Judas were over on business, probably to discuss something with Elias that couldn't be done over the phone, and Mark was staying with Tim. Currently, Mark was shoving his suitcase into an empty corner of the living area, letting out a quiet sigh and putting his hands on his hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"All done." He said to himself with a smile, looking around the room now with a hum. Tim was fast asleep in his bed, snoring softly, as it'd been rather late when Mark had arrived. He'd just sleepily stumbled to the door to let him in, and then gone right back to bed. After settling back down he turned off all the lights in the living room, and, very quietly, ran down the hall and to where he remembered Tim's room to be, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him quickly. He was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>vaguely </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared of the dark. It's fine.  He shuffled over to the bed and climbed in carefully beside Tim, cuddling up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up, continuing to sleep soundly despite the interruption. He'd obviously been tired the day before. Mark smiled softly and got a little more comfortable, resting his forehead in the space between Tim's shoulder blades and letting him rest, eventually drifting off, himself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim woke up pretty late that morning, making a slightly confused noise as he woke up to arms around him. He carefully wriggled free, getting up from he bed once he realised what time it was. He grumbled out a noise of protest once Tim slid out of the bed, moving himself with him until he was standing, which was when he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Tim disapprovingly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Good morning." He smiled tiredly, glancing back at him as he began to look around for his clothes. "How did you sleep?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"As well as I could with the jet lag." He said, frowning a little at how he looked. "Rough day yesterday?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, Jon's being a problem." He nodded, finally finding his shirt, which he pulled on and buttoned up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up and adjusting his hoodie so it sat right.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I mean he's stalking me and Martin." He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at him. "I think he's having some kind of breakdown."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Oh, jesus." He scrunched up his nose and shuffled over closer to Tim. "Has he done anything? Like, dangerous, I mean."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not yet." Tim shook his head, glancing at him and reaching to give him a little cuddle. "I can defend myself against him, don't worry." Mark hummed, wrapping his arms around him for a moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I believe you, but you should still be careful..." He pursed his lips and then grinned. "At least he's finally showing interest in Martin?" He joked. He laughed at that, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead before he  let go to go and make breakfast. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Took him long enough." He hummed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I agree." He laughed, returning the kiss quickly before he pulled away. "What time do you go in?" He glanced up at the clock as he began to walk into the kitchen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"In like 20 minutes." He said, just making himself a bowl of cereal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mark shook his head and stood up to get himself presentable to go. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"My god. Do you normally do things like this?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Like what?" He raised his eyebrows, leaning against the kitchen counter to eat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Only 20 minutes to get ready, ykno." He snickered, looking at Tim as he pulled on his sneakers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nah, not usually." He shook his head. "Do you want something to eat?" He pondered that for a moment but shook his head no. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll be alright. I'll get something later."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim pursed his lips at that, looking like he wanted to disagree, but eventually leaving it be. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You'd better." He said, jokingly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I will! You don't need to worry." He said, putting his hands up with a grin. He chuckled, finishing off his cereal and setting down the bowl.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"We should probably try and get there early."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Agreed. Judas and Wilbur are there, too, by the way." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to the door, waiting expectantly for Tim.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's the tall one?" He asked, following along after putting his jacket on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mhm! The redhead."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Okay." Tim nodded, opening the door for him, and holding it so he could go through. "We're walking there, it's not far."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No problem," he said, walking through with a small thank you and waiting up for him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grinned, and followed, locking the door behind him. When he'd done that, he gently reached for his hand to hold while they walked. Mark happily slid his hand into Tim's and rested his head on his shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Anything else I should know that's going on?" He asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, I don't think so." He hummed, smiling down at him as he began to walk the familiar path to the institute. "I'd just advise you keep your distance from Jon."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I think that'll be a little hard. The whole reason I came along with Judas was to give that statement." He pursed his lips, squeezing Tim's hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, you can do your best." He chuckled, returning the gesture. "Where is he staying, anyway?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"At a hotel, I'm assuming. He had a little bit of a fallout with Elias a while ago."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ah." Tim furrowed his eyebrows. "The first time you came over?" Mark nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I still don't know what happened."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's weird." He commented, looking up as the roof of the institute became visible. "Elias is like that, though."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've noticed." He snorted. "I don't like him, I've decided."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Join the club." He grinned, speeding up his pace just a little once they got into the car park. Mark laughed a little and did the same, humming to himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You should come to Vegas one of these days."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've been once, with work." He said, raising his eyebrows, before grinning. "Didn't have as much sex as I had hoped, though."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You weren't looking in the right place, is why." He nudged him with a laugh. "You have to go to Fremont to find all the hookers."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, I won't need to do that now, will I." He teased, nudging him back and beginning to climb the stairs that lead to the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Not if you know what's good for you." Mark snickered, following him up the stairs and squeezing his hand again. Tim huffed out a laugh, holding the door open with his other hand for him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"In you go." He hummed. Mark went inside happily, holding his head up with a grin. "Thank you, kind sir."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're welcome." He smiled. "I'll take you up to Jon."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"God, I don't like the idea of sitting in a room alone with him."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll let me stay in there with you." He said, beginning to lead the way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How can you be so sure?" he raised a brow slightly, following after him and putting his hands in his pocket. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I'll make him." Tim assured him, starting to walk up the stairs pretty quickly. Mark nodded, furrowing his eyebrows and picking up his pace. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Wait up! I have little legs!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laughed, slowing down for him and reaching to take hold of his hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Sorry about that." He chuckled. He stuck his tongue out and made a little noise, grabbing and squeezing his hand as he moved ahead of him. They got to the top floor pretty quickly, and he lead him along to the archives. This time, he did in fact knock, waiting for Jon to let them in. Mark glanced around the hallway with a bored expression, leaning on Tim's shoulder purposefully to entertain himself while they waited. He let him with an amused noise, throwing an arm around him. Eventually, Jon came up to the door, and stuck his head out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey, Tim, I think you and Martin should take the day off." He said, and he furrowed his eyebrows at the state of him. Mark also looked quite surprised, glancing between Tim and Jon with furrowed eyebrows but staying out of it, for now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He asked, looking awfully hesitant, and Jon nodded hurriedly. "Yes, go on. I'll tell Sasha myself."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Seems a little weird." Mark mumbled to Tim, careful not to let Jon hear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nodded, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That's all great, Jon!" He grinned, "We'll just be on our way, now." He began to gently lead Mark away from the door. He let himself be led away by Tim, glancing back towards the door before they went too far down the hall. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I wonder what that was all about. He looks like shit."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"He does." He agreed with him, fishing for his keys with his free hand as Jon slammed the door shut in their face. "Go home, I'll meet you there soon." Mark took the keys when he had fished them out, looking at him with confusion. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Are you sure? I can stay here if I can help,"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, it's okay." He gently closed his hand around the keys and began to walk him to the door. "I don't want you to be here if Jon's going off the rails." He frowned but didn't protest anymore, looking ahead with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Alright. Promise me you'll be careful?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I will, I promise." Tim spoke, leaning down to gently kiss him. "Text me when you get home."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Will do." Mark returned the kiss quickly, putting one foot out the door. "Let me know if anything happens."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You'll be the first to hear about it, don't worry." He waved him goodbye, before turning to go and find Martin. He watched him go and then started off back down the street, a little confused and worried for what might happen while he's at the apartment.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back in America, things were substantially less chaotic, with everyone going about their daily work without much problem. Cody and Noah were sat in the breakroom having coffee like they always did before they went out for the day, thankfully uninterrupted this time. The statement they were working on at the moment would probably require a  little more than a day's work, but Will and Mark had helped quite a bit. Noah rubbed at his eyes tiredly while he was looking over the paperwork, brows pushing together with slight frustration. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"So, there's a werewolf on the loose." he started, lowering his hands and looking at Cody. "But we have no idea where he is now." He leaned over his shoulder to look at it too, furrowing his eyebrows. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Nice." He huffed, "Are we gonna try and catch that or should we leave that so someone else?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You know damn well we're the only ones besides Charis that can even manage to hold a thing like that down." He said, motioning with his hands as he spoke.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"That's fair." He nodded, reaching to pick up the folder again, to look over the photos from the house. "Should we start with the house from the statement, and go from there?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Most likely." Noah nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle and setting it on the table to roll back and forth between his hands. "We should come up with a plan to try and catch it if it's still there."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody hummed, lying back to think. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well, from what those two said there's a guy with it." He began, tapping his thighs as he spoke. "We'd have to deal with him."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Tranq gun or taser?" he asked, grinning a little and looking up at him from what he was doing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Tranq gun for the werewolf, I think." He hummed, grinning back as the plan came vaguely together. "Taser the cowboy."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"'Til he knocks out or 'til one of us gets the dog?" he shot back and squeezed the bottle excitedly now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Either, I guess?" Cody shrugged, looking back down at the photos. "He looks like a pretty big guy." Noah nodded, looking at the photo with him and leaning in a bit closer for a better look. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Maybe I should deal with the cowboy." he suggested.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Maybe, yeah." He nodded, pushing the photo a little closer to him so he could see it better. "If we can get it over quickly that'd probably help."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Agreed. So, we gonna stay here plannin' all day or are we gonna actually get out there?" He grinned, beginning to stand up from his chair and reaching for Cody's wrist.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He let him take it, grinning back and getting up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Come on, then." He challenged, beginning to make his way towards the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he chuckled lowly, following after him and opening the door up before Cody could reach out. He raised his eyebrows at that, brushing past him teasingly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"How nice of you." He quipped, shoving his hands into his pockets when he was out of the door. "Should we take the van, this time?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Seems the best option. Maybe we should get some chains and restraints, before we go." Noah said, pouting only a little bit and trailing after him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Why?" He teased, glancing back at him with a smirk. "You planning something?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Maybe. Wouldn't you like to know?" He quipped back with a smirk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I think I would, honestly." He narrowed his eyes playfully, lowering his voice as they stepped into the reception. "The restraints should be in the van already, from last time, I think." He let out a short, low laugh at that and said no more, walking ahead and waving goodbye to the receptionist as he led the way out of the building. His way of saying 'maybe, maybe not'.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He waved as well, huffing as he was left behind and hurrying to catch up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Unless you took them out, they should be." Cody said, gripping hold of his arm so he couldn't leave him behind again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Got it." Noah glanced down at him with a smug expression, slipping his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. "Should still be in there, then."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Good." He nodded, looking around for the van. It was in its usual place, and he began to walk towards it, essentially dragging Noah with him. He made a little grunt of dissatisfaction, trying to wriggle free of Cody's grip as he was dragged along. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'm not a baby." he commented with a huff.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Then don't go running off like one." He said back, smiling smugly. He patted his pockets down, having to slightly weaken his grip on him to do so. Noah took the chance to slip his arm out and wrap it around Cody's shoulders tightly, pulling him into his side with a big grin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I can take care of myself, thank you."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I know." Cody grumbled, trying to squirm away so he could unlock the car, before just baring his teeth in frustration and handing him the keys. He pressed a quick kiss to his temple as a thank you and held the keys over his head as he slipped away to the driver's side of the van, grinning triumphantly to himself.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and pretty much pouting as he waited for Noah to unlock the car. Noah looked over at him with a hum of satisfaction, unlocking the van and putting a hand on his hip. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Did you want to drive?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"After that, I think you should." He huffed, climbing into the passenger side and glaring at him through the window. He snickered, making a little face at him as he climbed into the van, leaning over to smooch him before he could move away. Cody tried to avoid it, growling at him under his breath and narrowing his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Awful man." He huffed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You love me," he cooed, putting the keys in the ignition with a hum.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I do." He grumbled, buckling himself in and crossing his arms dramatically. Noah laughed at him softly, leaning over to press a few more kisses against his cheek, pouting. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Don't look like thattt,"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Fine." Cody huffed, leaning into his touch, before prodding him in the side. "We've got a cowboy to find."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"And a werewolf." He added before moving back into his seat and buckling in, pulling out of the space.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"That too." He nodded, glancing up into the rear view mirror. The door to the containment bit of the van was closed and locked. Good.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Noah hummed in acknowledgement, leaning back in his seat and steering with one hand, glancing over at Cody now and then. He looked back with a smile when he did, raising his eyebrows. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hopefully they'll go down without a fight." He joked, tapping his thighs out of boredom.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You like the challenge, don't pretend you don't." Noah grinned.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You do too, shut up." Cody huffed, nudging his arm that wasn't on the steering wheel.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I do! I'm not denying it." He snickered. "Unlike you."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hush." He snapped back, crossing his arms. "How long til we get there?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Shouldn't be too long. I thought we got over the phase where you couldn't stand to be in the car with me?" He nudged him with his free arm, smiling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I have, I'd just like to get out." He smiled back, doing his best to relax his posture. Must be stressed, or something.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Alright." Noah said, lowering his hand to rest on Cody's gently with a soft expression. He moved to gently grip his hand, shaking just a little. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'll be fine."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"If you say so," he nodded, gently squeezing it and not letting go. He nodded, quite firmly holding onto him with two hands. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Just need to get all this out of my system." He hummed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I gotcha. Maybe we can go for lunch after?" He smiled. "Help you wind down."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"With the werewolf in the back of the van?" He joked, grinning back at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Of course!" Noah laughed, smiling mischievously at him. "You know me." He huffed out a laugh, looking out the window. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"How'd you feel if you got shoved in a little box and left there?" He pointed out, still keeping hold of his hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I already have been." He pointed out as well, tilting his head slightly. Cody hummed, before glancing up at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"That's fair." He said. "I guess they're not human."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah. There's that." He said, tapping the wheel and glancing towards him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We'll see." He decided, looking back out the window as the house began to come into view. It looked pretty much the same as it did in the sofa, other than the fact the window Will and Mark had gotten in through had been boarded up from the inside. Noah pulled up to the curb and turned off the van, looking at the outside with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"How we gettin' in?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We bust through that window?" He suggested, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting up so he could collect the supplies from the back of the van.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Great. You got the crowbar, right?" He snickered, climbing out of the van and walking around the back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, should do." He nodded, stepping out to join him. He hopped up into the back when it was open, looking around for the tranquiliser gun. Noah hopped in behind him and got to work gathering everything they'd need, as well, occasionally peering out the doors to make sure nobody saw. He tucked the gun into his belt once he'd found it, picking up the crowbar as well. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We'll restrain them here, I think." He said, walking over to make sure the door to the containment unit was unlocked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Got it." He nodded, Noah reaching for the crowbar expectantly and grinning. He handed it to him, before shoving his hands in his pockets. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Do you have the taser?" He asked, beginning to walk out of the van.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Always do." He said, patting his front pocket, where the device was shoved in with barely a care.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Good." Cody nodded, leaning to give him a little kiss before hopping down and beginning to make his way over to the house. Noah hummed happily in response to the kiss, following after him and closing the doors of the van behind them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Alright, then." He grinned, looking back at him. "Let's hope they're still here."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well, considering the now boarded up window, I figured they are and are planning to stay for a while." He said as he jogged over to the window in question.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, looks like it." Cody nodded in agreement, following him hurriedly. There weren't any sounds of movement coming from inside, which probably meant they were asleep. Noah looked only a little disappointed at that fact, beginning to try and pry the boards off the window from the outside. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched, before shrugging. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Doesn't look like it's coming off like that." He said. Noah rubbed his stubbly chin and nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Any other ideas?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We could just kick it in?" He suggested, walking forward to inspect it, before grinning. "It'd give you a bit of a fight if they woke up." He considered the idea and grinned, dropping the crowbar to the ground and rubbing his hands together. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hell yeah. Let's do that."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody laughed softly at that, moving forward to try and kick the boards down. Noah let him before he wound his own leg back and kicked the boards, hard, feeling it give way a little underneath his foot. There was movement from the top floor of the house, finally, and he glanced at him, grinning. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Guess we've got our guys." He whispered. He returned the look excitedly, winding back again and delivering yet another kick, this time the boards creaked and made an even louder noise of protest. There were rapid footsteps down the stairs, and Cody took the gun off of his belt, pointing it at the window just in case. Noah reached down to pick the crowbar back up before he kicked it one last time, sending the boards flying inward and skating across the floor with a ruckus. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Aha!"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Nice." He grinned, and, not hearing any more footsteps from inside, moved forward to climb inside. Noah readied the crowbar at his side, keeping a lookout on the outside, in case they get jumped. Cody stepped inside cautiously, eyes adjusting to the darkness enough for him to look around. There was someone stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him with wide eyes. He slowly followed suit, seeming a bit confused at his silence before noticing the man at the stairs and furrowing his eyebrows at him. He very cautious stepped forwards, waiting to see if whoever this was was going to attack them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hello?" He called out, and they bolted back up the stairs. Noah started a little when the man bolted up the stairs, getting ready to chase after him and pulling the taser from his pocket, looking over at Cody.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another scuffle upstairs and the sound of a door closing. He began to make his way up the stairs, treading carefully as not to make too much noise. The door at the top of the stairs was shut but not locked, so he carefully pushed it open. Noah tailed him, readying the taser just in case someone was behind the door, muscles tensing in anticipation. As he pushed it open, someone wolf-shaped barrelled through the small space that it created, knocking him over and pretty much rolling him down the stairs. He yelled, clawing at its shoulder as it tried to sink its teeth in </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Noah made a short noise of alarm and turned to follow the two of them down the stairs, but was stopped by another man wrapping his arms tightly around him and pinning his arms to his torso, almost crushing him with how much force he held him with.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He kept one hand on the wolf's throat, desperately trying to keep it away from his neck as he fumbled with the gun. He hadn't even realised Noah had been incapacitated as he pressed the gun against the wolf's throat and pulled the trigger, unloading several darts into it. He started to squirm in the larger man's grip, trying to get himself free. He felt himself be lifted from the ground and felt his face begin to burn, mostly out of frustration and slight embarrassment at being subdued so quickly. So much for that confidence. The wolf eventually went limp, and he could shove it off of him, scrambling to his feet and looking up to the top of the stairs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The man behind him looked a little alarmed as he saw the wolf go limp, his arms loosening for a brief moment but long enough so that Noah could get one of his own free and elbow him square in the nose, which got him to let go entirely as he let out a hiss of pain and stumbled backwards slightly. Cody ran up the stairs to try and help, only realising his gun was out when he raised it and tried to shoot the man, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Noah reached into his pocket frantically to try and get the taser free, watching as the tall redheaded man recovered and shook his head, looking down at the two of them with an angry expression. He gave up with trying to shoot him and just threw the gun at him, trying to hit him in the head and desperately trying to find his pocket knife.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The freckled man in front of him barely stifled a laugh as the gun fell uselessly to the larger one's feet, Noah stumbling back a bit more once he finally got the taser out of his pocket and aimed it at his direction, not giving him much time to react before he shot him with it and tazed him. Cody finally let out a huff of amusement as he dropped to the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the stairs to the wolf's unconscious body. He picked it up carefully, and glanced back up to Noah. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You alright?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Physically, or mentally?" He raised a brow, walking over to the incapacitated redhead and leaning down to get him to his feet, using his own body to support his. "My pride stings a little, i'll admit."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"A shame." He grinned up at him, beginning to walk over to the window, and gently lifting the wolf out of the house. "I guess now you know how it feels."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Shut up," he frowned good-naturedly, dragging the man down the stairs and to the window with a bored expression.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He waited for him outside, carefully hoisting the wolf back up onto his shoulders, and when he was out he just smiled at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well, that could've gone better." He said, starting to make his way towards the van. Noah huffed out a laugh, climbing through the window and pulling the man through with him, heading towards the van. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"It was fun, at least."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You're right." He grinned, opening the already unlocked back door of the van and carrying the wolf into the containment unit. "I think we should keep them together."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Why's that?" He raised a brow, climbing into the van and following suit.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I feel like they'd probably get upset." Cody said, gently setting them down and looking back at him. "Do you reckon we should restrain them?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Maybe." he set the big man down and huffed. "Might as well! Just in case."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Alright." He nodded, going to get the muzzle for the wolf. They didn't want it to wake up and try and savage someone. Once he'd found it he gently slid it on, fastening it as carefully as he could as to not catch any of its fur in the straps. While Cody did that, Noah started working to get the man cuffed to the wall of the van, patting him down for any weapons or anything else before standing and looking to him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Done."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Sick." He grinned over at him, just fastening one of the wolf's paws to the wall, attached by a chain so that it had at least a little bit of room to move. "Let's head back, shall we?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"After you," He grinned, bowing a little and motioning out the van doors. Cody nodded, stepping out of the small room and locking the door behind him. It'd take quite a long time for the wolf to wake up, but the guy shouldn't be out for much longer. They had to get back quickly. Noah quickly headed out as well, tossing Cody the keys and stretching a bit. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well! Off we go."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hopefully this is the right werewolf-cowboy duo." He joked, walking around to the driver's side door to get in.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"If we got the wrong one, I'm blaming you." He said with a laugh, closing the backdoors and climbing into the passenger's seat after walking around. Cody huffed out a laugh and got the car going, shutting the door behind him and buckling himself in. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You can do that." He said, narrowing his eyes at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I will! Watch me." Noah grinned, buckling in and adjusting the seat so it leaned backwards some more. He nodded, beginning to pull away from the house, and drive them back towards the institute. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"How long do you reckon it'll take before they wake up?" He asked absentmindedly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Probably in the next few minutes. Maybe not the werewolf, though. You put the whole clip into him."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I was panicking." He protested, furrowing his eyebrows. "I didn't mean to shoot him that many times."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Buuut you did." Noah turned in his seat so his body was facing Cody, the best he could, at least. "I'm sure you didn't mean to."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody smiled nervously, before shrugging. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I thought he was going to kill me." He admitted. "Kinda forgot about the whole - avatar. Thing.” He nodded his head lightly, expression softening. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, that's alright. At least it wasn't a real gun."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm glad." He nodded, going quiet as he focused on driving safely. Noah turned to look out the window, yawning a little. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'll grab you before that happens, next time."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You said that last time." He teased, narrowing his eyes. "It's gonna hurt in the morning, I think."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, that's understandable. Did the wolf bite you anywhere?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Couldn't tell." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "Feeling shut down when it jumped on me." Noah narrowed his eyes slightly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We're gonna stop before we let them out to check."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody huffed, and glanced to him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You don't need to worry about it." He said, but still beginning to pull over.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yes I do, idiot." He nudged his arm, sitting up with furrowed eyebrows. He stopped the car in a safe place and shrugged off his coat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Fine." He huffed, getting up and promptly sitting down in his lap. Noah watched him, only mildly surprised when he sat down. He moved his hands to check his body for any wounds, eyes on his skin as he concentrated on the task. Cody stayed still to let him look, only slightly uncomfortable with being so cold all of a sudden. He did his best to inconspicuously press against him, just to try and warm up. Noah raised a brow slightly but didn't say anything, moving the collar of Cody's shirt to reveal a bite on the meat between his shoulder and neck, a sigh coming from him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Is it bad?" He asked, hearing him sigh and tilting his head to the side to let him have a better look. He couldn't really feel it at the moment.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Only mildly. The blood's smeared everywhere because of your shirt, but it doesn't look too deep."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Alright." He nodded, moving to carefully touch the wound, just feeling for where it was. Sure enough, there was a nasty bite mark where he'd been describing it. "We'll deal with that when we get back."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We'd better." He said, narrowing his eyes. "We should at least clean it before we start driving again." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah." He nodded, patting down his pockets to see if he had any tissues or anything. "I don't think I've got anything for that on me."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Damn." He patted his own pockets and then the glove compartment, grabbing a few old napkins from it. "These will work, for now."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Should do." He said, keeping himself in the same position to let him clean him up. He was getting quite cold now, and starting to shiver ever so slightly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Noah wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled him closer to his chest, quickly beginning to clean up the blood. He made a surprised noise at that, not trying to push away. Cody just stayed still, eventually feeling the pain wash back over him as his body came out of shutdown, and whimpering softly. After a minute or two, he finished and threw the bloody napkins out the window, smiling reassuringly at Cody and gently rubbing his arms for him. "Done."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Thank you." He smiled, wriggling out of his grip and getting back up to pull his coat on. "Let's get back, now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sat back in his seat and brushed off the front of his shirt, pursing his lips a little and lifting the fabric to his nose and cringing. "Agreed. I need to change my clothes. Smells like shit."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Please do that." He teased, shrugging his coat back on and zipping it up, and sitting back down. As he did so, they began to hear noises from the back of the van, and he glanced behind at it out of instinct. Noah narrowed his eyes slightly at Cody for a moment before shifting in his seat as he heard the noises. He reached over and gently patted his shoulder, smiling warmly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"It's alright."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He nodded, smiling back at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm sure they'll settle down." He said, starting the van up again and starting to drive back again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"It's probably just the big guy," he said, humming and looking out the window.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Probably." He nodded, looking up into the rear view mirror. "I don't think anyone would like being stuck back there."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeaaah." Noah laughed a little. "Especially seeing your friend all chained up, too."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Serves him right for biting me." He said, glancing over at him. "I wonder how Jon will react to a whole werewolf."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Not good. We'd probably have to force a transformation for him to believe us, honestly."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Fucker." He huffed, narrowing his eyes. "I don't like him."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Me either, but we can't really do much about it."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He hummed in annoyance, falling silent again. Eventually, they reached the institute, and he carefully backed them into a parking space closest to the discreet door to the area of the building dedicated to containment. Noah unbuckled and got ready to get out and get everything ready to bring the two of them inside, furrowing his brows. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"It's quiet." He said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Weird." He mumbled back, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out as quietly as he could. "Do we have a space for them?" He asked, as he was closest to the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We should do, If I remember right." Noah opened up the door leading into the containment area, putting his hands on his hips and watching as the door opened.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Cool." Cody nodded, walking around to the back of the van and carefully opening it up. The room in there was still firmly locked, thankfully, and he took the keys for it out of his pocket, listening to see if he could pinpoint where either of them were.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Noah trotted inside to open up their room, ignoring the scuffles and bangs coming from the many other rooms inside the area like it was nothing, while Cody stayed in the van and waited patiently outside the door for him. He did not want to have to deal with them by himself this time. Noah returned not too long after, motioning for him to follow him to the back of the van and opening the doors. Both of them were where they had been put, and the wolf was still knocked out, just sprawled out on the ground. Cody stepped inside cautiously, unlocking the cuff keeping him attached to the wall and once again hoisting him over his shoulders. The other man was awake, however, looking pretty worse for wear and watching the two of them with a wary expression, narrowing his eyes as he watched Cody unchain the wolf. Noah came over, slowly, and reached for the restraints that kept him to the wall. He waited by the door, in case something went wrong, as he undid the restraints. The wolf didn't even stir as he held it carefully. Hopefully it wasn't too unconscious.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The big man didn't fight him, this time, getting up easily and following Noah out of the van, albeit stumbling a little bit. Cody followed along, watching him cautiously with narrowed eyes. He shut the van doors behind them when he stepped down onto the pavement, being sure to lock it. Noah grabbed hold of the man's arms and cuffed his wrists together, pulling him along to the containment area and glancing at him as he tried to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who're you guys?" He finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're part of the Magnus Institute." Cody answered, almost like clockwork, setting the wolf down in the already opened cell, and glancing back at the two of them. The man furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two of them with confusion. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"The what now?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Magnus institute." He repeated himself, stepping out of the cell to make way for him. "Right now, we're in the containment block of the American branch." He stared at him for a few long moments, shifting his weight on his feet and following when Noah dragged him inside. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Whatever you say, I guess."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He watched from outside, crossing his arms across his chest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You'll get used to it." He just said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hah." Was all he replied with, rubbing his wrists when Noah removed the cuffs and exited the room. Cody moved to lock the door, looking over the two cautiously as, finally, the wolf began to stir. He opened one eye and tried to raise his head, not really managing to get very far. The man turned and looked at the wolf when they noticed the two of them staring, raising his eyebrows and walking over to kneel by his body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Jim!"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He did his best to get to his feet, albeit in a very wobbly fashion, and growled at the two of them, leaning against the man. Cody just glanced back to Noah. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Maybe we should leave them be, for now." He suggested.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Agreed." Noah said, stepping away from the door and making sure it was locked before motioning for Cody to follow him, who followed along pretty quickly, not wanting to intrude on anything. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well, that was successful." He commented, once they were outside.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah! Easier than I thought it would be. Should we call someone and let them know?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, probably." Cody nodded, leaning against the outside of the building with a tired sigh.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We'll do it after we get you settled down." He said, walking over to move his arm around him gently. He leaned into his touch, furrowing his eyebrows as he finally realised just how tired he was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, let's do that." He mumbled. Noah nuzzled his hair and allowed him to support himself on his body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"First aid, first."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He nodded, beginning to carefully make his way over to the door, leaning mostly on Noah. He held him close and led him out the door, closing it behind them and making sure it locked before quickly leading him towards the nearest first aid station. Penny, the receptionist, saw them coming, and got up from her desk to help them out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"What's it this time?" She asked, hurrying to unlock the door to the first aid room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Bit by a werewolf. It looked pretty nasty when I cleaned it." He said, rushing Cody over with a concerned expression. He narrowed his eyes up at him, and she just sighed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You said it wasn't that bad." He protested, as she opened the door to let the two of them inside.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"That was to keep you from panicking. It's not as bad as it could be," he smiled down at Cody, sitting him down on the table. He huffed, crossing his arms as Penny set about washing her hands and coming over. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Alright, where is it?" She asked, looking mostly at Noah.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Shoulder, right around here." He said, motioning to the area with a light press of his fingers against Cody's shoulder. He winced this time, furrowing his eyebrows and shrugging his coat off just enough that she could get at it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yes, alright." She nodded, coming over with some wipes to clean it up. Cody stayed as still as he could, just letting her get on with it. Noah watched intently, biting on the end of his thumb lightly as he waited.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She looked up when it was clean, smiling at Noah's expression. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"He's not going to die from it, don't worry." She assured him, turning around to get some bandages for it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"How can you be so sure? Maybe he'll become a werewolf. That's how these things work, right?" He watched her work, grinning a little.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"He's already marked by something else, he can't." She explained, coming over to him and pausing. "You need to take this off." She told Cody, gently tugging on his shirt, who just grumbled something under his breath and wriggled out of his coat. Noah let out a little noncommittal noise, walking over to gently pull Cody against his chest so he wouldn't entirely go cold. He mumbled something under his breath, just holding his arm out and letting her work. Penny put some kind of cream on the wound before she bandaged him up as quickly as she could. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Done." She smiled, and Cody just pulled his coat back on. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Thank you." He said. Noah kissed his temple and grinned at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"What do you say to lunch, now?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." He nodded, getting up from the table, and Penny smiled at the two of them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Don't overexert yourself." She warned, walking out of the room."I won't let him!" He called after her with a small laugh, looking at Cody adoringly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Come on, then." He huffed, leaning against him slightly as he did his coat back up again, and smiling at him. Noah wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the ground with a snicker, walking him out of the room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Hey!!" He yelped, grabbing at his arms in a mild panic as he was apprehended. "Fucker!" He let out a loud cackle and squeezed him gently, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Gotcha!"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody growled loudly at him, trying his best to wriggle out of his grip, before eventually giving up and going pretty much limp. "Fine." He huffed, narrowing his eyes. Noah hummed triumphantly, dropping him just a little so he was holding him by the waist, leaning in to smooch his cheek. He let him, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips with a soft noise. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Are we going to get some food or are you planning to just fuck me in reception?" He teased.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Mmm, are you giving me the option?" He raised a brow, looking mischievously at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked very pointedly at Penny, who was doing her very best to just ignore them and get on with her work.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he said, looking over at her cooly. "She's not even paying attention!" She looked up from her paperwork at that, raising her eyebrows. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Get a room, would you?" She joked, and Cody made another attempt to wriggle free to do just that. Noah huffed out a laugh and let him go, grinning at Cody. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You didn't answer my question."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'm not giving you the option!" He said, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked awfully peeved. He started to pout, exaggerating the expression an awful lot. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Awwwww. Booo."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>we get a room." He pointed out, narrowing his eyes at him and barely hiding a smile. Noah raised his eyebrows a little but nodded his head vigorously, reaching to grab his wrist. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yes. Let's." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He let himself be dragged along, raising his eyebrows at his enthusiasm. He dragged him along to his bedroom, where he opened up the door and looked expectantly at Cody. He glanced up at him, meeting his gaze with a smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Impatient." He said, stepping inside and waiting for him to do the same. Noah could only grin in response. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"It's not my fault." He said, holding a hand against his chest defensively as he walked in after him. He huffed, shutting the door behind him and locking it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I mean." He began, narrowing his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"What? You're pretty." He looked at him with raised eyebrows. He just pursed his lips, kicking off his boots in the vague direction of the wall. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Thanks." He mumbled. He watched, brows furrowing slightly and walking over to move his arms around him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Did I say something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody just leaned into his touch, shaking his head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"No, not at all." He said, into his shirt. "I'm just sore." He gave a small nod, rubbing his back gently. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Wanna just relax, then?" He asked, nuzzling into his hair and pressing a soft kiss into it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I didn't let you drag me here by the scruff of the neck just to relax." He pointed out, looking up at him the best he could, while still being pressed into his front.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, but." He tilted his head slightly, backing up a little to look at him. "You're sore."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You'll just have to do most of the work then, won't you?" He joked, raising his eyebrows. "I'll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>do the work." Noah poked his chest with a grin, backing him up towards the bed. "If you say so."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I do!" He nodded, letting himself fall back onto it when he was close enough, and grinning back up at him. Noah shook his head and crawled over top of him with a small laugh, dipping down to quickly press a kiss to his lips. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"One day you won't be as lazy and actually do something." He mumbled against his skin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"The day will come." He hummed, leaning up to return the kiss and tug at the bottom of his shirt. "If you ask nicely."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Oh, goodie." He grinned widely, leaning down towards him and pressing their bodies together. "Can't wait."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You don't sound hopeful." Cody just huffed, grinning as he did his best to pull Noah's shirt off for him to get at his collarbone. Noah raised his arms a little to give him a little help, snickering. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I just know you." He squinted an eye and smirked. "You're a little brat." He just grumbled something under his breath, narrowing his eyes and leaning up to fasten his teeth into his collarbone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Fucker." He said into his skin. Noah stifled a soft noise by biting his bottom lip, pressing Cody back into the bed and against him, and Cody glanced up at him at that, raising his eyebrows and finding another place to put his teeth. He ducked his head down and moved Cody's hood to get better access, returning the favor.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He tilted his head back and, in doing so, removed his teeth from his shoulder. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noah</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He whined, gripping him gently. Noah's lips curved into a smug smile against Cody's skin, gently sucking the skin and bringing it between his teeth for a small bite. Cody growled at that, a soft flush creeping into his face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I thought you said you were sick of me doing all the work?" He teased.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well, I can't just leave you hanging." He purred against his skin, looking up at him smugly. "Unless you'd like to get on top." He nodded, gripping his arms to try and shove him over onto his back. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I think I will." He declared, doing his very best to get on top of him. Noah raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned, letting Cody move him and putting his arms behind his head once he was against the bed, gazing up at him with lidded eyes. He settled himself and grinned at him, leaning down to bite at his neck again, being a little more careful than before. He let out a pleased hum in response and tipped his head back, moving his hands to his sides and gently gripping Cody's thighs. He kept one hand holding him in place so he could get at his throat, the other wandering down his stomach to undo his trousers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the apartment, Mark was sat on the couch rather anxiously, foot tapping against the floor quickly and his phone in his hands. He still hasn't heard back from Tim, and was just about to walk back over to make sure he was alright. He had been slightly held up, and was just staggering out of the institute, eyebrows knitted together in concern. He had a pounding headache, but still managed to pull his phone out to let Mark know he was coming back now, and not to worry. Mark let out a soft noise of relief when he got the message, laying back against the couch and replying with a 'stay safe'. It didn't take him much longer to get home, knocking on the door a little harder than he normally would. He was disorientated out of his mind, and just wanted to get to bed. He all but jumped up and padded over to open the door for him, frowning at the state he was in and stepping aside to let him in. <br/>"Tim?"<br/>"Yeah." He nodded, glancing to him with tired eyes as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry I took so long."<br/>"Are you alright?" He asked softly, frowning a little.<br/>"I think so?" He nodded, just about managing to get his shoes off and walk further inside. "Jon wasn't having a breakdown, after all."<br/>"But you look like something else happened." He commented, moving to lead him to the couch and make him sit down. Tim nodded, still looking a little dazed as he did just that. <br/>"Yeah, there was this weird monster." He began, before furrowing his eyebrows. "It looked a little like Sasha."</p><p>"A monster?" He raised his eyebrows, frowning. "Did anyone get hurt?" He just shook his head, vaguely tucking his legs up. <br/>"We just got. trapped." He said, pausing a little on the last word. Mark watched, seeming confused. <br/>"In... The Institute?" He asked, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.<br/>"No, in these corridors. Me and Martin just got stuck in there." Tim glanced at him, moving his own arm to hold him in return. "By a weird guy. With bones in its hands."<br/>"Oh, hey," he raised his eyebrows. "I think Will said something about that guy, once. That's all they did? Trap you in a hallway?" He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows at that. <br/>"Yeah, that's it, but they just went on and on." He gestured with his hands, trying to get his point across. Mark nodded his head in understanding. <br/>"How did you get out?"<br/>"It just threw me out at the entrance to the institute." He admitted, glancing at him. "I had a really bad headache though." Mark frowned, kissing his forehead gently. <br/>"Do you need to take something?"</p><p>"Just some water will be fine." Tim smiled, moving to get up from the sofa. "I think I want to sleep, though."<br/>"That's fine." He said, standing. "I'll get you the water, go lay down."<br/>"Thank you." He nodded, leaning to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mark hummed in response and smiled softly up at him. <br/>"Of course. Now gooooo," he said, pushing him in the vague direction of the hallway playfully.<br/>"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed, holding up his hands defensively as he walked towards the bedroom. Mark watched him and made sure he went into the room before padding into the kitchen to fill a glass for him, sighing to himself. He turned off the light when he got to it, using his memory to try and find the bed, throwing himself down onto it. He turned off the faucet once the cup was full and turned off the lights as he left the room, heading down the hall and nudging the door open with his foot. Tim held up a corner of the blanket for him, waiting expectantly for him to get in. Mark grinned at him and hurried over carefully, so he wouldn't spill any of the water, and slid in beside him.</p><p>He carefully took the water from him, sitting himself up and beginning to drink it. <br/>"Thank you." He hummed.<br/>"Of course." He cooed, laying down and wrapping his arms loosely around his middle. He set down the glass when he was done, wriggling underneath the covers and throwing an arm around Mark. Mark grinned lazily at him, tangling their legs up and resting his head on his chest. <br/>"You owe me a movie tomorrow." He said teasingly.<br/>"Yeah, right." Tim raised his eyebrows, shifting to pull him closer. "If my headache is gone, we'll see." He stuck his tongue out and pouted a little. <br/>"C'moooon."</p><p>He looked down at him, gently running a hand through his hair. <br/>"Alright." He hummed. Mark lit up and smiled, gripping his shirt gently. <br/>"Hell yeah." He grinned. He chuckled softly at that, shifting underneath him to try and get a little more comfortable, before closing his eyes. He went quiet for him, also closing his eyes and relaxing, but almost sure he wouldn't fall asleep. At least, not for a while. Tim conked out pretty easily, his grip on him loosening somewhat as he relaxed. Mark smiled softly and gently pulled himself away so he wouldn't disturb him if he moved, laying back down and letting his thoughts drift. He woke up pretty late, with his headache pretty much gone, and stretched, rubbing at his eyes to try and wake up a little more.</p><p>When he awoke, Mark was still laid beside him, albeit laying with his back facing him now and scrolling through instagram on his phone with a bored and tired expression. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around him, cooing softly in his ear. <br/>"Good morning." He said, and Mark made a little noise of surprise, turning his head slightly to look at him with widened eyes before relaxing and smiling gently. <br/>"Mornin', sleepy head."</p><p>He smiled at him in return, tugging him a little closer. <br/>"I'm not going in today." He said, into his shoulder. Mark leaned up against his chest and closed his eyes, humming. <br/>"Already called in?" He mumbled.<br/>"No." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head in return, before getting up. "I'm just not showing up."<br/>"Naughty Tim," he smirked and chuckled softly, turning onto his back to look up at him.<br/>"Oh, shut up." He glanced back to look at him, smiling down at him. "I'll take you to see that movie." Mark put his arms up and cheered, grinning goofily and sitting himself up a little. <br/>"You pick what we watch?"<br/>"No, you choose." He grinned at him, moving to go and brush his hair. "Breakfast first." He groaned a little, watching him go with a pout. <br/>"There's so many choiiiicesss, though!"<br/>"You can close your eyes and point at one." He chuckled, walking over to him and scooping him up to take him to the kitchen.<br/>"That's fair." He nodded, adjusting his grip on him slightly, before carrying him to tbe kitchen. "We'll see." Mark hummed and rested his head against his collarbone. </p><p>"I guess we will! What's for breakfast?"</p><p>He shrugged, and walked over to the fridge, keeping him supported the best he could. <br/>"I can make some bacon?" He suggested, glancing down at him.<br/>"Sounds good." Mark nodded, grinning and sliding down from his arms to stand. Tim nodded and let him, crouching down to get a frying pan out of the cupboards. While he did that, Mark went to grab a glass from the cabinets and fill it with water, yawning softly and rubbing an eye. He eventually found one, and straightened up to start cooking. It didn't take him too long. Mark watched Tim cook with a lazy expression, leaning on the counter and humming quietly as he waited. Tim glanced at him with a smile, reaching up to one of the cabinets to get two plates out. He set them down, and shared out the bacon equally. He watched eagerly, reaching out with his hands quickly once the bacon was divided up to snatch it over to him with a big grin. He laughed softly, holding one out for him to take, before beginning to walk towards the table to sit down. Mark thanked him happily and followed him to the table, sitting beside him. Tim ate quietly, watching him with a little smile on his face. <br/>"Hopefully we won't run into anyone." He hummed, before laughing. "Elias doesn't seem the type for movies, but, who knows."</p><p>"God, I hope we don't run into him." He groaned, chewing on a piece of bacon after picking it up from his plate. "Maybe we'll run into Martin."<br/>"Yeah, he's not that bad." He nodded, smiling as he finished off his meal. "If he shuts up about Jon."<br/>"If?" Mark grinned. "He talks about him that much?" Tim nodded, getting up to put his plate in the sink. <br/>"Pretty much." He said, sounding just a little exasperated.<br/>"Damn. I'm so sorry." He laughed, finishing his last few pieces and getting up as well.<br/>"He's a nice guy, it just gets a little boring to hear him going on about how great Jon is." He held out a hand to take his plate so he could wash it. "Especially when Jon's about as interesting as cardboard." Mark listened with a sympathetic expression, nodding his head. <br/>"Maybe he sees something in that guy that we don't. Maybe he's just dumb."<br/>"Maybe." He hummed, scrubbing the plates as quickly as he could and setting them aside to dry. "Jon's pretty rude to him."<br/>"Yeah, I've heard. Never actually seen it, though." He rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe he's just got shit taste in men."</p><p> </p><p>"You would know." He teased, wiping his hands on his trousers and beginning to walk out of the kitchen.<br/>"Hheeeey," he pouted, putting his hands on his hips and following. "I'd say you're pretty great!"<br/>"Worm scars notwithstanding." Tim added jokingly, making his way to the living room to get his shoes on. Mark scrunched up his nose at him, making a small 'hmph' sound and walking to collect his shoes from where they were by the door. He laughed softly, reaching to ruffle his hair as he walked past. <br/>"Don't make that face." He cooed.<br/>"Or what?" He looked up at him and stifled his grin, tugging each sneaker on and standing up straight.<br/>"I'll have to do something about it!" He said, getting his shoes on as well.<br/>"I bet you won't!" He taunted, crossing his arms and nodding his head.<br/>"Oh yeah?" Tim straightened up when he was done, and walked over to him, before scooping him up and leaning down to kiss him. Mark was about to answer before he sputtered, scrunching up his nose and barely stifling a soft giggle as he was lifted, trying to cover his face. He laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the back of one of his hands. </p><p>"You've gone all shy on me." He teased, narrowing his eyes playfully. He split his fingers on one hand to glare at Tim through them, grinning widely at him. <br/>"And so what if I have?" He asked.<br/>"Cute." Tim purred, backing onto the sofa and sitting down so he could smother him in kisses.<br/>"Nooooo!" he groaned, squirming in his arms and letting out little laughs.<br/>"Yeaaaah!!" He chuckled, doing his best to hold onto him, keeping him pressed against his chest. Mark whined and twisted so he could face away from him to protect himself from the kisses for a bit, laughing freely. He paused at that, nuzzling against his neck with a grin. <br/>"Come ooon." He cooed.<br/>"Noooo," he snickered, moving his hands into the other's hair and gently gripping it, pulling his head back a little.<br/>"Oh?" Tim grinned, letting himself be pulled back and looking at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Mark looked down at him smugly, holding him in place with his hands. <br/>"I think I win, don't you think?" He grinned. He huffed in amusement, before nodding, finding himself well and truly held. <br/>"I think you do." He purred.<br/>"Yay! Mark one, Tim zero." He giggled, letting him go and leaning against his chest.<br/>"You're keeping count?" Tim asked, smiling down at him, before getting back up, still holding onto him.<br/>"Only a little bit." He said, moving his arms around him and raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.<br/>"Do you want to go to the movies now?" He asked, carefully setting him down. Mark nodded his head and straightened up once he was let down, smiling. <br/>"Sure thing."</p><p>Tim nodded, picking his keys up from the counter and walking over to the front door. <br/>"I think we'll drive this time." He said, waiting for him.<br/>"Epic," he said, following him over to the door and shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Ready when you are."<br/>"Alright." He nodded, opening the door and stepping outside. He headed to his car, opening the passenger side door for him. Mark trailed after him, grinning goofily at him when he saw that he had opened the door for him. </p><p>"Thank you, kind sir." He said as he got in, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he sat down.<br/>"You're welcome!" Tim grinned at him, buckling himself in and putting the keys in the ignition, waiting for him to fasten his seatbelt. He did so after a moment or two, adjusting his seat so it was straighter. Once he'd done that, he started the car and began to drive, humming to himself as he did. Mark leaned back against his seat and stared out the window as he drove, relaxing and sighing softly.<br/>"Keep an eye out for Elias, will you?" He joked, glancing over to him with a grin.<br/>"Sir yes sir," he saluted with a smile, looking over and snickering. Tim laughed, tapping at the steering wheel with his hands while he drove. Mark went quiet for a bit after that, before sitting up and turning to face him. <br/>"You don't really think we'd run into anybody, do you?"</p><p>"Hopefully not, I mean, I don't think anyone's likely to be exactly where we are." He hummed, turning the corner into the car park.<br/>"Yeah, but, you know. Jon's acting weird." He pointed out. "Didn't you say he was watching your house?"<br/>"He was, yeah." Tim nodded, parking the car. "I'll run him over if we see him, don't worry."<br/>"That's gotta be at least ten points." He grinned widely, snorting. "See if you can get Elias with him and it'll be doubled."<br/>"Elias is worth more than that!" He joked, unbuckling his seatbelt and taking the keys out of the ignition.<br/>"Triple!" He raised his eyebrows, voice pitching up as well as he laughed. Tim laughed along with him, narrowing his eyes in amusement. <br/>"That sounds about right." He hummed, opening the car door. "Come on, then." Mark giggled softly and opened his own door, getting out after he unbuckled.<br/>"Alright!" He nodded as he locked the car when all the doors were closed, walking around to the passenger side to catch up with Mark. He grinned up at him and reached out to take his hand and slowed up a bit. <br/>"Picked a movie yet?" He asked. <br/>"Nah, I've not thought of that yet." He hummed, squeezing his hand gently. "We'll see."<br/>"I guess we will."</p><p>Tim nodded, leading him to the entrance of the cinema, and pausing to look at the posters there. Mark followed, looking around and checking to see if something would catch his eye. And, to be honest, not really.<br/>"Well, we could always pick something random and sit right at the back." He suggested teasingly, nudging his shoulder. He let out a little snort and looked up at Tim incredulously. <br/>"You wouldn't do anything, coward." He shot back, just as teasingly.<br/>"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows, taking hold of his hand to lead him inside. "Watch me." Mark looked at him smugly, following along with slightly raised brows. "I'm watching." he cooed. Tim huffed at that, leading him up to the front desk to prove himself right. He grinned up at him as he stood next to him, leaning on his side just to mess with him even more. He wrapped an arm around him as he talked to the person there, getting their tickets before beginning to walk him towards the screen they had been assigned. Mark seemed to get a little nervous as they walked towards it, moving an arm around Tim's waist and forcing himself to relax a little. Tim did notice, gently rubbing his shoulder to try and reassure him as they stepped inside the room.</p><p>His lips curved into a small smile at that, pulling his hood up and slightly over his ears. <br/>"It's always cold as fuck in these places." he mumbled, explaining.<br/>"I guess I'll have to warm you up, then?" He said back, beginning to climb the stairs to get to the back. There were very few people in there, just a couple towards the front.<br/>"I guess so." he grinned shyly, following him up and reaching down with his free hand to take one of Tim's into it. Tim smiled back at him, walking to the end of a row and waiting for him to sit down before he did. Mark sat down and looked up at Tim expectantly, giving a little smile and getting comfortable in the seat. He sat down, and wrapped an arm around him with a grin. <br/>"Let's hope this isn't that bad." He said.<br/>"If it is, we can just leave and go to the mall or something instead. Whatever people do when they're on dates." He motioned with his hands as he spoke, leaning into Tim's side.<br/>"Yeah, we can." He nodded, before narrowing his eyes, gently sliding the arm he had around Mark downwards a little. "Or, I can think of something else we could do." Mark raised a brow slightly and looked at him with a suggestive smile. <br/>"Oh? And what's that, exactly?"</p><p>"Well, you'll find out if you keep quiet." He hummed, dropping his voice as the movie began. His gaze lingered on Tim for a few moments, before it slowly turned back to the screen so he could watch the movie. He gently slid his arm a little further down, doing his best to be discrete. Mark didn't mind, really, squirming only a little bit as he passed his middle with it, relaxing more into his touch.<br/>"Is that alright?" He asked quietly, glancing to him and pausing his movement. He gave a little nod, answering softly. <br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Alright." Tim smiled, leaning over to kiss at his neck as he moved his hand down a little more. Mark gave a little hum of approval and balled his hands into fists to prevent himself from squirming, face flushing a bright red. He chuckled softly at that, very carefully unbuttoning the front of Mark's jeans, still doing his best to be discrete. He shifted his weight a little and lifted his hips off the seat a little to help with wiggling them down, glancing over to Tim with a bitten lip. He looked back as he pulled them down just slightly. He was careful not to push them down too far, just enough to slide his hand inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>